


Halflinks.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A fight for rights, Alternate Universe - Future, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Discrimination, Dog/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Other, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 68,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: We are the Halflinks - slaves of humans, hybrids of human and animal DNA. ----------Almost fifty years ago, humans created ways to mix human and animal DNA, creating their own species to rule over, to use for their own agenda. This race has no rights. We follow one Halflink as he tries to fight for his life, and for the equality his race desperate seeks. He will soon learn that not all humans are the monsters he believes them to be.





	1. We are the nobodies, want to be somebodies.

_We are nobodies. We are belongings. Created in test tubes and grown in chambers until the time we are brought into this world; full conscious, sentient. Yet, these humans, vile and cruel creatures they are, barely even see us as alive. We are just there for their entertainment. We are property, sex toys, animals at best._

_Hn … animals. Created from the DNA of animals and humans, we are hybrid creations. We are ‘Halflinks’ – that is our name, and it is a name that taints and tarnishes us all. Not human enough for human rights, they seem to believe._

_We are not granted any rights, any protection at all. We, created by these humans, suffer greatly, from abuse, be that psychical, sexual, or otherwise. We are a race, exploited, terrified, discriminated against._

_When … when will this disgraceful, this vulgar torment end?_

_\----------_

***October 3rd, 2220***

***3.45pm***

 Alan, a Halflink made up of dog and human genes, cowered in the corner of an alleyway. His ears stuck up on end, his tail a mass of fluffy fur – an Alsatian and man combined. His canines were sharp, as were the black claws on his hands and feet. Soft, dark brown hair lined the tops of them all, more hair trailing down from his navel to his pubic region. Apart from that, and the hair on his head, he had little covering on the rest of his body – not ideal insulation in the beginnings of an autumn storm.

 Thunder boomed close by, too close by for comfort, and instinct kicked in. A growl and then a whine left Alan, his body shaking in fright. Humans were what he feared most, and then, secondly, came the rage of thunder and lightning.

_Shut up, you idiot! If … if the humans find you, there’s no telling what they’ll do! T … they’ll hurt you – or … or send you off to the pound. You’ll be put down! No … no one wants us, second-hand._

 This Halflink had once had an ‘owner’, a man filled with rage and brutality. He lived with this man from the age of three, until he was kicked out of the ‘home’ at fourteen. And that was years ago. He’d had no choice but to try to survive on the streets ever since. _Hn … everyone wants us when we’re small and ‘cute’. An … an old ‘animal’ like me? Cheap meat … if I’m lucky. T … they’ll ground me up and use me for mince in Bolognese. I … I can’t let them get their hands on me!_

 The sky lit up with a crackle of lightning, making Alan flinch. Small, dog-like cries came from him, his tail tucking between his legs.

 All the time, he wondered, _why … why was I born in this hell? Why was … I born a slave?_ The unfairness of it all filled him with rage.

_We … we’re not just ‘creatures’. We … we have feelings, we feel pain – isn’t it obvious?! We … we deserve better than his hell!_

_You call yourselves beings of compassion! You … you, humans, are the real monsters!_

 He’d seek out his revenge, if only he could.

_Weren’t we … supposed to be mere companions at the beginning of your plans? We … we were supposed to be part of the family, loved, and … and treated with respect. W … where did it all … go so, so wrong? Why … why did you humans begin to treat us worse than lab rats?! What … what have we ever done to deserve this treatment? Why … why do you torture us, every minute or every day?!_

 Tears leaked down his face, mixing with the rainwater that was beginning to fall.

 But there was a slither left inside of him, a small hope. If only he could meet one decent human being, one member of mankind that treated him without discrimination, then maybe – he shook the thought from his head. _Of … of course not. T … this is just your ‘programming’ talking. Us … us Halflinks were created to be needy, to be submissive, to crave human attention._ His fist came down upon his thigh repeatedly, battering the skin with rage. _We’re even genetically modified to be physically weaker than them, to be gentle in nature so that they hold all the control. We are made to bow down … for a mere hug, for a little glimpse of false love._ “I won’t, I won’t!”

 He broke down completely, back slumping back against the metal wall of the alley. For he knew, deep down, that revenge wasn’t truly what he sought. He wished for equality with humans, for basic rights. And he wanted love … real, unconditional love – a promise given but never kept.

_I … I don’t want to be … a stray anymore …._

 And so, he lay there, shaking and sobbing in the filthy, dark, dank alleyway, wishing for something he knew would not come true. One Halflink could, after all, do nothing to change this tormenting world. _I’ll die unwanted, unloved, unfree …._

_\-------_

***October 4th***

***5.04am***

 The alleyway had provided barely any shelter from the horrific storm – the pollution, after all, had done little over the centuries for the climate change. Snow had followed, for a briefest of time, after the torrential rain, causing Alan’s bare body to almost freeze to death. In the end, he’d had no choice but to hide away in a dirty, corroding bin.

 He crawled from it, feeling sicker than he had the day before. There was definite mucus filling his airways, for he could feel it – it stuck in his chest, causing coughing to shake his small frame. He wiped at his nose with his fingers, his suspicions confirmed.

 _It may be a good sign for a dog to have a wet nose, but for us, it is a sign of illness._ His body ached, head pounding. “Great … just great.”

 But he had little time to worry about his approaching health issues – he had to seek out food before the sun came up. The jet black hovering vans, hiding cages inside of them, had to be avoided at all costs; a trip to the pound would surely be the end of him.

\-------

***5.11am***

 A gag left Alan as he pulled out a half-eaten chicken leg, from a bin, in one of the city’s only remaining parks. How long would it be before humans destroyed this world completely?

 He eyed the piece of food with disgust. _Yet another being killed for your consumer needs, humans._ It sent a shiver down his spine, for he knew he needed to eat – it could be the best morsel he found before the sun rose.

 He put it to his mouth, only to drop it again when a sound made his blood run cold – it was the siren, THAT siren, and the sound was drawing closer. _No … no, w-what are they doing out already?!_

 Before he could even attempt to flee, a robotic arm has grabbed a hold of his bicep. He screeched, trying to pull away. Humans jumped out of the van as it landed, but their words were muffled in his panic. Only one slither of the conversation was caught.

 “Yep, this one matches the one in the tip off.”

 “Looks like it.” The second human looked from Alan to the robot. “Robo XY, take him in.”

 All the struggling in the world didn’t help – the robot was too strong, and Alan was thrown into the van. The cage was slammed in the distraught Halflink’s face, fear consuming him. “No … no!” His hands wrapped around the bars of the cage, and he tugged with all his might.

 “Alright,” one of the humans said to the other, “time to head downtown.”

_D-downtown? N … no, the pound! I … I can’t – this … this isn’t happening!_


	2. Stress.

 Panic coursed through Alan as he paced around the inside of the van, trying to think of a way to escape. _I …. I need to get out of here, now! I … I won’t let them kill me!_ His hands wrapped around the metal bars, and he tugged with all his might. Still, even though he pulled until his biceps ached, the bars would not give.

 Tears threatened to fall, Alan’s heart pounding in his chest. _No … no!_

 But then he saw one glimpse of hope – the catch of the cage door was rusted – it might come away with enough prying. After all, it seemed to only be hanging on by one slither of metal.

 _This … this is it, my only chance. The robot isn’t anywhere in sight – it must be in the front of the van with the humans – and … and I can’t see any security cameras._ With the claws on his hands, he picked and scratched at the peeling scraps of metal. _I … I need to hurry! We’ll be downtown soon._

 His motions quickened, until, after an eternity it seemed to him, the last strip of metal came away. He thought not of the long drop onto rough tarmac, of the injuries it would cause – he thought only of his escape, his chance of continued life.

 He pushed the cage door open, the sirens sounding instantly. _Dammit!_ And he jumped, hitting the road with a squeal. The friction caused wounds to form on his thighs and his arms as he skidded across the ground.

 He tried to scramble to his feet, only to fall again – his ankle was injured, a sprain maybe, or possibly worse. _No, I … I need to get away. The sirens – I haven’t got much time!_

 The adrenaline coursing through him helped him to push through the pain, and he struggled to his feet. With a loud whine, he limped away as quickly as he could. _This … this is no good. I’m going to have to crawl._ Down on his knees he got, rushing away, his injuries bleeding terribly. _Why … why can’t the humans just leave me alone?!_ The tears fell, but still he carried on, fleeing for his life. _So … so cruel …._

\--------

***6.46am***

 Alan had found another alleyway to hide in, this one filled a foot high with rubbish and disposed of electrical items. He was safe, for now, the men having not found him yet. But, in the morning sun, he could see his injuries clearly. It wasn’t looking so good. They were all deep, and extremely painful. _This … this isn’t – I’m going to … die regardless, of … of infection._

 He curled up amongst the rubbish, the tears dripping down his cheeks. He knew it would not help him, for another genetic modification meant crying dehydrated, weakened Halflinks – it was yet again another way for humans to control them. But still he could not stop. In his eyes, it was a hopeless circumstance. Death would be coming for him soon, very, very soon.

 His sorrow turned to panic once more as something was thrown over him – a wire net. He scrambled again, seeing two men standing over him, both of them tall and blonde. _No … no, not again! T … they’re g … going to torture me!_

 “This is the one, right, mate? The one that ran off earlier?”

 “Aye, ah think so.” _S … Scottish? What ….?_

 “Damn, he’s pretty hurt by the looks of it.”

 “Aye, come on, let’s get him back.”

 _What … what, I … I don’t understand ….._ Alan began to feel faint, the stress and dehydration getting the best of him. _I … I …._ As the world faded out, he heard one last statement. It wasn’t what he was expecting to hear.

 “He’ll be alright when we get him patched up, the poor wee thing. We should hurry. Shite … he really doesn’t look so good ….”


	3. Bite.

***7.11am***

 “Oh … oh, Bard, come here. Ah think he’s waking up.”

 “He is?”

 Alan’s eyes opened slowly, the world spinning around him. “Hmm ….”

 “Aye, aye, look.”

 “Oh yeah. Well it’s about time.”

 The world came back into view, Alan realising that he was lying down on something soft. He flinched when he saw someone looming over him, and his heart began to race. _The … the Scottish man?_ The Halflink tried to move, only to find that he was retrained – to the side bars of the bed he was lying on. Soft padded cuffs were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, the one of them painful against the deep gouge in his wrist.

 A whine left him as he tried to free himself. He was sure, from this experience, that the humans meant him harm.

 “Hey, hey, don’t do that.” The Scottish man said. Receiving a growl from the Halflink, he spoke again. “Look, we’ve had a few of you guys lash out at us in the past.”

 _I’m not surprised!_ Alan growled again, glaring at the human.

 The other man came into Alan’s view. “And ya’ve got an IV line in. The doctor here found out that ya’ were proper dehydrated. So, ya’ know, we didn’t want ya’ yankin’ it out.”

 Alan didn’t reply, finding that in a human’s presence, he was too unnerved to find words. _I … I don’t trust a word of this. T … they are trying to trick me … to … to gain my trust. W … what do they really want from me?_

 “We’ll take these restraints off now, alright? No bitin’ or scratchin’, ya’ got that?”

 Alan nodded slowly. _When these cuffs come off, that’s the only chance I’m going to get. I … I need to make a run for it._ He sat still, faking calmness until the last of the cuffs were removed.

 “Right,” the second human began. Bard, his name was, if Alan remembered correctly. “Now we just need to sort these injuries out.”

 _Now!_ Alan went to scramble from the bed, only for the human to grab a hold of his wrist, the injured one. He let out a squeal and tried to pull away, but the grip only tightened. “Ah!”

 “Oi, what are ya’ doin’ – keep still!”

 A deep growl was let out, Alan pulling his arm up to his face. His mouth chomped down onto the human’s hand, canines sinking in deep.

 “Ah! Fuckin’ hell! Get offa’ me!”

 The Scottish man grabbed a hold of Alan, and not knowing what to do to make him cease the attack, he gripped onto one of the largest wounds.

 It caused the Halflink to cry out in pain, and he ceased his biting, instead trying to claw at the Scotsman. But the human was too strong for him, Alan soon being pinned back down on the bed. “Bard, Bard, get the restraints back on him!”

 “He fuckin’ bit me!”

 “Aye, and he’ll do it again if yer don’t hurry!”

 “What if the fuckin’ thing’s got Rabies?!”

 “He won’t, no one has that anymore. They got rid of that disease, remember?”

 “I don’t care! It looks like a mangy mutt!”

 “Just strap him down!”

 With a tirade of curse words, Bard did as he was ordered. All the writhing, whining and growling didn’t help Alan, and he was soon restrained again. _No … no! Let me go!_

 “Jesus Christ, Eric, he’s gone straight down to the bone!” Bard shouted, examining this blood soaked hand.

 “Yer should get tae the doctor -.”

 “That fuckin’ thing is vicious! It needs puttin’ down!”

 Eric heard Alan whine loudly, and he looked at the Halflink, seeing the frightened expression on his face. “Yer’re not helping matters by scaring him. Halflinks don’t get put down nowadays and yer know it.”

_They … they don’t? B … but the pound –_

 “I’ll do it myself if he goes for me again! Crazy bastard!”

 “Bard -.”

 “Yeah, the doctor’s office, understood!” Bard stormed from the room, slamming a heavy metal door behind him.

 Eric stood back up straight and rubbed at his temples. “Ugh … Pup, why’d yer do that for?”

 Alan growled at him again for using such a term. _Pup? Pup! Don’t you dare – I’m not an animal!_ His growling stopped abruptly when a troubling thought came upon him. _But … but I just bit that man. Am … am I just an animal? God …._

 The Scottish man spoke again. “Look, ah get it, yer’re scared of us. Ah mean, humans aren’t really known for being the nicest tae Halflinks.”

 Alan shot him a glare. _That would be an understatement to say the least._

 “But,” Eric continued, “the past couple of years have seen great changes. Laws have been passed tae stop Halflinks from being put down … and some of us are trying tae change the world for the better. We don’t want tae hurt yer, understood?” Alan made no noise, only looked at him, and Eric sighed. “Look, if we were trying tae hurt yer, why would we bother trying tae get yer patched up?”

_You … wouldn’t, I suppose …._

 “So … can yer at least be civil with us? Ah don’t really fancy losing a hand.”

 Alan looked away, causing Eric to groan. “Ah cannae tend tae all yerr wounds with yer all tied up like that.”

 “Hn.” Alan huffed loudly. _I wouldn’t be in this mess if you humans hadn’t caged me like an animal!_

 “No deal, ah take it?” Eric watched Alan, receiving a shake of the head. “Fine ….”

 Alan was expecting Eric to get mad at him, at his stubbornness, but the human did no such thing. “Well … ah suppose that yer need some time tae calm down. The pound phoned me and said that yer’d escaped their van somehow, so … it’s probably been a rough day for yer already. Ah mean, those scrapes are pretty nasty.”

 _Ugh … is he rambling?_ Alan merely nodded in return. _Rough isn’t even the word …._

 “Okay, so ah’ll leave yer alone for half an hour – we really need tae get yer patched up if ah’m honest. Then ah’ll be back. So, yer just lie there … and let the IV line do its work, alright?”

 Another nod. _T … that doesn’t sound … terrible._

 “Oh, and the doctor will be back soon tae administer some pain killers.” Alan thought that he saw a small smile on the human’s face. “That’ll make yer feel better. Just, no biting, okay?”

_He … he doesn’t seem so horrible …._

 Receiving another nod, Eric left the room, leaving Alan alone with his thoughts. _T … they are trying to help me? I … I feel bad for biting that man now …._

 “No! They’re still … humans, still awful creatures! I … I shouldn’t feel bad.” Tears welled up in his eyes again. “I hate them! I hate them all!”


	4. Pain away.

 “How’s the hand?” Eric asked as he stepped into the doctor’s office.

 “I’ll tell ya’ how it -.”

 “He’ll be fine,” the doctor rolled his eyes.

 “But what if he has diseases?!” Bard shouted.

 “That is precisely why I have to get swabs and a blood sample from him.” The doctor stated. “You’ll find out tomorrow, diseased or not.”

 I’m gonna’ kill that -.”

 “How is the patient?” The doctor looked at Eric, completely ignoring Bard’s rant.

 “Oi, are ya’ even listenin’ -?”

 “A bit cranky – ah’m not surprised really; he must be traumatised after what happened with the pound.” Eric replied.

 “I see.”

 “Aye. Ah’m giving him half an hour’s break so that he can calm down a bit.”

 “Excellent. Once that time is up, I can try to draw some blood and take some swab samples. Then I shall give him those painkillers.”

 “Aye, and then ah’ll bandage him up.”

 “Oh … that reminds me – I need to check up on Ronald.”

 “Ahh, how’s he doing?”

 “He seemed in good spirits earlier. I wouldn’t worry.”

\---------

 Alan let out a growl at seeing an unfamiliar man walking into the room behind Eric. “Hey, come on, none of that.” Eric said. “Ah told yer ah’d be back in a wee while.”

 _I … I know, but who is that other man?_ Alan decided to cease his growling, instead letting out a loud huff. He watched as the man neared the bed.

 “I am Doctor Francis.”

 “Aye, and he’s here tae help yer, so be on yerr best behaviour, alright?”

 _I … I really have nothing to lose by cooperating, I suppose._ Alan nodded slowly.

 “Good. Let’s get these restrains off then. And no biting – ah’m not above using a muzzle.”

_For his sake, that had better have been a joke …._

 The cuffs were removed, the Scotsman asking “oh … yer’ve got a name, right?” Eric sighed when faced with silence. “Ah thought so somehow.” A device was pulled from his pocket. “Good job ah’ve got this wee baby.” He chuckled at seeing the Halflink’s look of confusion. “Yer just need tae stick yer fingertips on it and it’ll connect tae the Halflink database.”

_O … oh, that has the names and details of every Halflink in the world._

 “That sound okay tae yer?” Alan nodded, lifting a hand. “Alright, yer see the five dots? Line yerr digits up with them.” A few seconds after doing so, the device beeped, and Alan withdrew his fingers.

 Eric glanced at the device. “Right …. Code: 304756. Oh … no last name, but Alan?”

 Alan nodded quickly.

 “Twenty one years old.”

 Alan stared at him in disbelief. _I … I’m twenty one? I … I manage to scrape by on the streets for seven years? H … how is that –_

 “So they never gave yer a last name?” Alan shook his head. “A … alright.”

\-----------

 “Alan, come on, stop kicking up a fuss. It’s only a wee bit of blood.”

 The Halflink let out a whine, shaking his head quickly.

 Dr Francis spoke up. “You already have an IV line in. A little needle is nothing really.” Receiving a deep growl, he sighed loudly. “You really are a fussy patient.”

_I beg your pardon?!_

 “Hey, come on yer two, play nice.” Eric patted Alan lightly on the shoulder. “It’s for yerr own benefit … and well, it’ll be over before yer know it. Please?”

 With a sigh, the Halflink held out his arm to the doctor. _Eric does have a point …._

_\--------_

 “We just need a genital swab and then we’re – ah!” The doctor received a sharp scratch to the hand, Alan’s claw going straight through his medical glove. “I wasn’t saying I was going to swab you. You can do it yourself.”

 “Alan, behave yerself or yer’ll just end up tied up again.” Receiving a whine, Eric sighed. “Ah warned yer not tae – hey, don’t give me that face.”

 Alan hung his head in shame. _I … I know but … I thought he was … going to put his hands all over me. I … I can’t help being scared._

 “It … it’s okay, Alan.” Eric sighed, hand moving to rub his back. “Ah get that yer’re scared, and being in a strange place must really be unnerving. Just don’t take it out on us, alright? Ah understand that yer’re not a fan of humans, but we’re not the ones at fault.”

 Alan began to pine loudly, much to Eric’s dismay.

 “Hey … hey, don’t cry. Let’s just get the medical stuff over with quickly so that yer can rest.”

 “Mmmm.”

 “Is that a yes?”

 A small nod. _Yes …._

\------------

 “I’m going to give you a small dose of painkiller. I know that you’re not a fan of needles, but it really is the quickest method.”

 Though not happy about it, Alan nodded, complying. _T … these injuries are really … painful._

 Just as the doctor was readying the needle, a loud, hacking cough was heard. “Shite.” Eric said. “That doesn’t sound good.”

 “No … no, it doesn’t.” The doctor grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck. “Alan, I will have to take a listen to your chest.”

\--------

 “Well, your chest is definitely congested.” The doctor stated.

 “Is … is it serious?” Eric asked.

 “Oh no, nothing powerful antibiotics won’t be able to sort out in a couple of days.”

 “Yer hear that, Alan? We’re going tae have yer fixed in no time.”

 “I will get the medication now – straight into the IV line will do the trick.”

\---------

 Alan whined as the painkillers took effect, his head spinning a little. _S … sedatives ….?_

 “Alan, are yer alright?” Eric caught him just as he was about to fall backwards. “Doc … is … is this supposed tae happen?”

 “It does have a drowsy effect, yes. He will be sleepy, but he will be fine.”

 “A … alright.” Eric helped Alan to lie down slowly on the bed.

 “You know what you are doing with wound care, so I shall leave you to it.”

 “Cool … who are yer going tae check on next?”

 “Sascha – I need to assess her mood. I doubt there will be any improvement, but it’s worth a try.”

 “Aye … definitely.”

\---------

 Eric applied the cleaning solution to the last of Alan’s wounds. Once that was wiped away, a cream was rubbed gently into the injury – it was a newly created solution that both sped up healing time and reduced scaring by up to ninety percent. Dressings and then a waterproof bandage were soon wrapped around the wrist. This would allow for Alan to have a shower, once the IV line had been removed. That was, however, if Alan didn’t sleep the day away.

 “Aww,” Eric chuckled as he bent forward, brushing the bangs out of Alan’s eyes. “The painkillers have really knocked someone out.” He paused for a moment. “Yer feeling alright?”

 Alan nodded sleepily. _I … I feel g-great …._

 “Grand. There’s a button just here on the side of the bed. Ah’ll come check on yer in a wee while, but if yer need anything in the meantime, don’t hesitate tae press it.”

 “Hmmm ….” Alan stretched, letting out a yawn.

 “Alright. Yer get some rest.”

 The last thing Alan felt in his drug-induced trance was a blanket being tucked around him. _Hmm … Eric seems nice. He … he’s kind to me …._

_Sleepy …._

_And … and warm … mmmm ….._


	5. Test results.

***8.37am***

 _Hmm …. It’s so … light out,_ Alan thought to himself as he blinked awake, letting out a yawn. _Is … is it morning already?_

 He looked around himself, realising that the IV line had been taken out. The doctor couldn’t have done it long ago – weren’t antibiotics needed a few times a day?

 _Hmm … but they do seem to be working. My chest doesn’t feel so tight … or as congested._ The Halflink shifted, letting out a whine – his tail was itching. It was definitely an issue for many members of the species; if it wasn’t itching, it was getting in the way.

 And so, Alan rolled over, claws scratching the nuisance area. “Hn … what a pain.”

 And of course, Eric chose that moment to walk in on him. He chuckled loudly at seeing the expression on the Halflink’s face. “Someone got an itchy arse?”

 The brunette huffed at him, pointing to his tail.

 “Aww, well ah cannae help yer with that, ah’m afraid.”

_I wouldn’t want you to!_

 “But there is one thing ah can help yer with,” Eric smiled. He lifted up a plastic bottle of liquid. “Time for yerr medicine.” Walking forward, he continued to talk. “Now, ah know what yer’re thinking. ‘Why the liquid? Ah can swallow tablets’. Well … it seems that Halflinks have an aversion tae pills. Ah’ve had a load of adult ones spit them out.” Another, small chuckle. “Early on, ah tried tae hide a pill in a sausage roll – eh … that didn’t go so well.”

 He received a grunt from Alan. _I’m not surprised! We aren’t actually animals, you know! God … hiding it in a sausage roll? H … how stupid do you think we are?!_

 “Well … ah learnt my lesson. Best tae just stick tae the wet stuff.”

_Ugh … does he ever shut up?_

_\--------_

 The medicine was measured out using a syringe, Eric speaking again. “Oh … ah came in here late last night. Yer were proper knocked out. Those painkillers are good, eh?” Alan nodded. “Yer want some more later?” Alan shook his head. “Oh … pain isn’t so bad now?”

 The Halflink nodded, though really, he was still extremely sore. _I’d rather not be drugged up to the point of being unable to stay awake. He … seems nice and all, but I still don’t trust him. He … he is a human, after all. How do I know that he isn’t lying to me? Tricking me?_

 “Well … open up,” Eric said, lifting the syringe to Alan’s face.

 With a growl, the brunette snatched the item from the human’s grasp. _I’m not a child!_ The medicine was downed quickly, and the syringe thrown back at Eric violently.

 “Jeeez,” Eric sighed, “someone is cranky this morning.”

\--------------

 Eric returned to the staffroom, where the doctor and Bard were sitting down eating breakfast. Baldroy looked up from his pizza toast. “How’s the little shit doin’ today?”

 “Eh ….” Eric’s shoulders slumped. “He … he’s going tae be a hard one tae rehome.”

 “Why? Because he’s fuckin’ insane?!”

 “Baldroy, stop it.” The doctor said. “He is not ‘crazy’. You know as well as I do that trauma can affect Halflinks greatly. He will come around in time.”

 “Eh … I dunno’.” He took another bite, before speaking with his mouth full. “He won’t even speak. Hey, Eric, do ya’ think he’s one of those Halflinks that can’t talk?”

 “I doubt it.” Doctor Francis said before Eric could get a word in. “All Halflinks have basic information programmed into their brains at birth.”

 “Erk … ya’ mean those weird helmet things? Yuk … I’d rather die than have my brain probed like that.”

 “That’s because it wasn’t around when yer were born,” Eric said. “It’s actually a good way for kids tae learn.”

 “Hell no! Havin’ wires go into ya’ brain? No thanks.”

 “It’s not so bad.” Eric said. “I saw my younger cousin having it done when he was five. It’s not painful in the slightest – a helmet, a couple of wires – no big deal.”

 “Hn … I’d still rather pass.”

 “Well, whatever, he definitely can speak English. Ah mean, he understands me.”

 “Hmm … maybe he had his voice box cut out or somethin’.”

 “Yer’re disgusting at times, do yer know that?”

 “And he is also wrong.” The doctor rolled his eyes. “Alan’s got a very loud growl. I doubt he would be able to make such noises without his voice box.” He eyed Eric. “But you really are worried that he cannot be rehomed?”

 “Aye. Ah mean, ah’ve got a feeling he hates humans, and we know he can be violent. What family would want him, really?”

 “I don’t even want him around,” Bard said.

 “Well … if we can’t rehome him ….”

 “Eh?” It took Bard a while to understand what Eric was getting at. “Oh … fuck no, ya’re not keepin’ him!”

 “I agree.” Francis said. “I understand that you wish to help all of them, but you cannot permanently take in just any Halflink that seems like a hard case for rehoming. I understand the need to keep Ronald here, obviously, but to keep Alan here due to a little temperament issue? It seems a little silly to me.”

 “But -.”

 “We can work with Alan, make him rehome-able, do not worry.”

 “Yeah.” Bard agreed. “After all, it’s startin’ to get a little crowded in here.”

 “Aye … true.” Eric let out a sigh. _But I don’t really want him to leave. He kind of interests me .…_

\--------------

 Alan jumped when Eric barged into the room later that day, a wide smile on his face. _He … he’s going to give me a heart attack._

 “Ah’ve got some good news! Eh … well, hopefully.” Eric scratched at his chin. “Ah forget tae ask yer earlier … umm … when was the last time yer had … sex?” He was expecting a growl from Alan, but instead heard a whine.

 Alan had gone a ghostly shade of white, his mind now solely focused on his last sexual encounter. He’d been jumped by two men, who couldn’t have been older than their early twenties, while he was resting in the alleyway. The names they had called him almost hurt him more than the assault itself. _We … we’re such easy targets … and the humans know it. T … they take advantage of … it, of us._

 “Alan?” Eric was worried by the small whimpering sounds Alan was making. “Hey … don’t get upset. Ah just need tae know if it’s been over a month ago, yer know, for the HIV test.”

 _I … I see._ With his eyes firmly fixed on his hands, Alan nodded.

 “So it has been over a month?”

 _It … was around last Christmas … I think._ Another nod.

 “Great! Apart from yerr chest infection, yer’re perfectly healthy. No parasites … yerr vitals seem fine – anyway, want tae get out of this room already?”

 “Hmm?” _What … does he mean?_

 “This is just the recovery room – well, one of them. Once we know that there’s nothing seriously wrong with yer, we move yer tae a nicer room.”

 Alan frowned. _But … but this is a nice room? It … it even has a shower cubicle and everything …._


	6. Slip, and fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redray - futuristic blu ray

 “Come on, ah’ll help yer up,” Eric said with a smile.

 Alan shook his head quickly. _I … I’d rather you not touch me._

 “God … yer’re awkward. Ah’ll get yer some crutches instead then.”

_G … Good …._

 “Or would a wheelchair be easier?”

 A snarl came from the Halflink, and he flashed his canines. _I can walk, even if not very well. T … there is no need to try to degrade me!_

 He received, in return, a very obvious eye roll. “Yer really do have some major anger management issues, do yer know that?”

_And whose fault is that, human?!_

 “Ah’ll go get the crutches, wee gremlin.”

_Why … why must he mock me like that? Does … he mean it as some sort of poorly tasting joke? Idiot …._

\--------

 “Well here’s yerr room,” Eric said, flicking on the light in the room, as the winder shutters were drawn.

 Alan’s mouth fell open. _This … this room … is huge. W … where does he get the money to … house me in a place like this?_

 Eric chuckled when the Halflink looked at him – his eyes were wide, and to Eric, he resembled a little puppy gazing up at him in awe. “Well, go on, make yerself at home. There’s a bathroom off tae the side, a kettle … oh and a TV, Redray, etcetera.”

 Alan nodded. _Wow …._

 “Now, ah’m going tae give yer yerr key, if yer promise not tae try tae run off, alright?” _Ahh … shite, that sounds dodgy._ “Ah mean … it’s not exactly safe outside the mansion.”

 Alan’s eyes only became wider. _Did … did he just say … a mansion?_

 Eric took the facial expression to be one of fear. “Eh … ah … ah mean, it’s yerr choice – ah’m not forcing yer tae stay or anything.” _That still sounds weird … ugh …._

 Instead of saying anything more, the blonde walked over to the bedside table, placing the key onto the sleek metal surface. “Anyway … yer’re on the ground floor, because we’re running out of room here. So down the hall is the shared kitchen, and when yerr wounds heal a bit, and yer’re feeling better, there’s a games room on the top floor. Oh … and Ronnie is in room four. He’s not very well, if ah’m honest, but he enjoys company, and he’s friendly as hell.”

 “Hmm ….” _Not very well? He … he must be a Halflink too. I … I think I’ll leave him be. I’m not very good at sharing company … with anyone._

 And then the brunette’s eyes fixed on the bed. It was large, and round shaped, resembling a dog basket on a metal stand. His ears perked up, and he had to stop himself from wagging his tail. Though made up mostly of human DNA, it was known that most Halflinks enjoyed the simple pleasures of the animals some of their genes were taken from. Dog baskets, chew toys and scratches behind the ear were top on many Dog-Halflink lists.

 Hurrying over to the bed as best he could, he dropped his crutches and climbed into it. Eric chuckled as the Halflink let out a playful growl, kicking and pushing the sheets around. Eventually, the brunette settled, lying under the quilt and tucking it under his chin.

 “Ah guess yer don’t want a human bed then?”

 Alan shook his head. _No, this is perfect. I can curl up in it … and it’s so comfortable._

 “Alright then, ah’ll let yer rest. Oh, there’s a button on the side of the bed if yer need anything. Just ring it and someone will be with yer in a wee while.”

 “Hmm ….” _Someone? I … I hope it’s not Bard. He’ll probably smack me for … biting him yesterday._

_\---------_

 Hours passed, and to Alan’s dismay, he found that he couldn’t settle. Anxiety bubbled away at his insides, and he knew why. _This … place seems nice and all … but how do I know that it’s really a mansion of security? I … I don’t know their plans … their agenda._ Alan shuddered at the thought. _Humans are not to be trusted. I’ll do well to remember that …._

\-------

 Alan had decided that a shower was needed – it may help to calm him, and besides, he needed a wash. It had been a while. The Halflink cringed at the thought as he turned on the shower. _Oh … there’s a ledge in the wall. A seat?_

 He stepped into the shower, trying not to put too much weight on his injured ankle. But the cubicle was more slippery that he’d first thought, and with a gasp, he lost his footing, smacking his head on the wall on the way down.

 And it wasn’t just his head that he’d hurt – he’d twisted his ankle further. “Owww ….” He realised, to his panic, that he was beginning to feel dizzy. The Halflink’s world began to spin. _I … I need to get up. I need ….._

 His body fell limp, the cream tiles in his view fading to blackness.


	7. Grooming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did grooming in animal care in college, but forgot most of the details until I researched today. Man ... I hate wet dog smell. It makes me gag xD

 “Ah … ah don’t know, ah just came in tae give him his meds and found him collapsed.”

 Alan began to stir, feeling warmth surrounding him.

 “Do yer think he’s … ill or something?” Eric asked. “Is there … something the matter with him?”

 “I am not sure.”

 “Hnn ….” The Halflink groaned, his eyes opening. He blinked, squinted at the strong ceiling lights of his bedroom. And then a blush crept onto his cheeks, for he realised that he was propped up on Eric’s lap. _Oh … oh, no, I’m naked … and sitting on him. E-embarrassing …._

 “Yer okay, Lad?”

 Alan nodded, his face growing hotter, redder by the moment.

 “Yer … yer really had me worried, yer know.”

 “Yes.” Dr Francis said. “What happened? Did you faint?” He received a shake of the head in return. “Oh … then did you slip over?” A nod. “Ah, I see.”

 “So why did he faint?” Eric frowned.

 “Maybe he hit his head?” Another nod.

 The blonde rolled his eyes. “Well next time yer want tae get in the shower, ask for my help. Ah don’t want yer cracking yerr skull open.”

\------------

 “Well, there seems no sign of concussion.” The doctor smiled.

 Alan stared down at his hands. _Well … that’s good, but can I get off his lap now?_ His breath hitched when he felt fingers on his ear, and he let out a growl. _Don’t touch me!_

 “Oi, calm down,” Eric tutted. “Ah was just – jeez, yerr ears are a right matted mess, and ah bet yerr tail isn’t much better.” He patted the Halflink on the top of the head lightly, receiving another growl. “Before yer get back in the shower, we need tae sort his out.”

\-----------

 “Well this is the grooming room,” Eric smiled as he took the brunette into a small, brightly lit room. He’d given the brunette another dose of antibiotic before taking him from his bedroom.

 Alan huffed loudly, wriggling around in his arms. _Great, but I didn’t ask you to carry me in …. Idiot._

 Eric placed him down onto a metal table, which was covered in a thin cotton sheet. “We don’t use this room that much, apart from when we get rescues with badly tangled fur.”

 “Hn.” _Like me, you mean? Well I don’t know what you expected – I’ve been living on the streets for years._

 “Well, we best get this over and done with.” Eric pulled out a few supplies, Alan’s eyes widening as he pulled out a sharp metal contraption. A whine left him, and he began to cower.

 “Hey … it’s okay. This is just a matt splitter, not a weapon.” The blonde rummaged through another drawer, pulling out a slicker brush and a dematting tool. “Oh, and can’t forget the detangling spray. It works a miracle.”

\---------

 After Eric had worked in the solution, he began to pry apart the matts with his fingers. “Aye, here we go, they’re coming apart pretty easily.”

 Alan hummed softly, for the movements were actually quite relaxing. That was, however, until Eric pulled a fine-toothed comb through the fur on his ears. The metal caught on a small lug, Alan’s skin being tugged on in the process. A large whine came from him. _Ow!_

 “Oh, shite, sorry.” Receiving a snarl, he rolled his eyes. “Look, it was an accident, okay? Ah thought ah’d got all the tangles out.”

 “Hn.” _Yes … an ‘accident’, of course._

\----------

 The fur on his ears, hands and feet was now combed out, leaving it feeling soft and fluffy. “Right, time for yerr tail – eh … how do yer want tae do this?” Eric knew that it was a delicate area, and definitely a touchy issue. “Uh, if yer lie on yerr front, at least ah can put a towel or something over yerr arse.” He saw Alan biting his lip. “Ah won’t touch anywhere but yerr tail, ah promise.”

_Umm … well, okay …. I do need my tail grooming, or … I could end up with terrible skin problems. And … if he tries anything, I still have my claws and teeth. I can … attack, if need be._

\------

 “Oh, woah, yer really had a lot of dead hair in there. Bet yerr pores feel a lot better now, aye?”

 “Mmm.” Alan let a small smile cross his lips. _My skin feels lovely … and my tail is so much lighter now._

 Once the last of the lugs were dealt with, Eric helped Alan to stand up from the table. “Ah think it’s time for that shower now, don’t yer?”

 Alan nodded slowly. _Hopefully I won’t fall over this time._

 “And ah think ah should help yer intae the shower this time around.”

\------------

 Eric had helped Alan onto the wall seat in the shower, and he now had the bottle of shampoo in his hand. “Want me tae help yer scrub up?”

 The bottle was snatched from his hand, Alan baring his teeth. _I’m perfectly capable! S-stop trying to touch me!_

 The Scottish man sighed. “Alright, no need tae get tetchy.”

 “HNN.”

 _Alright then … change the subject._ “Do yer want some clothes? Ah don’t want yer getting chilly after yerr shower.”

 The Halflink’s ears perked up, and he nodded quickly. _Clothes, yes! I … I don’t feel comfortable … being all naked … and exposed around humans._

 “Alright, ah’ll see what we’ve got in the storeroom.”

\-----------

 Once Alan was out of the shower and dried off, Eric showed him the clothes – a pair of jeans and underwear with a flap for the tail, socks (which were longer than human socks to allow space for claws), a shirt, and a jumper. “We didn’t have extra small, which ah think is yerr size, but ah think small will be alright for yer. Extra room for the base of the tail, right?”

 Alan nodded, and he reached out for the underwear. _That ... shampoo smells so nice ... mmm ...._

 “Oh, and we have a spare dressing gown. Do yer want that?”

 A smile came to the brunette’s lips, and he nodded again. _Sounds all warm and fluffy. T-thank you …._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of something. Alan has ears sticking up on top of his head, but also ears on the side like normal humans. 
> 
> Do the dog ears give him x 2 hearing from 4 different ears, or are they just for show? Lemme know what you think!


	8. Trying isn't working.

***Two days later***

 “Yer see what ah mean?” Eric asked Doctor Francis. “He doesn’t seem in a good place right now.”

 “I do.” The doctor had not long returned from Alan’s bedroom, where he’d done a quick assessment. “He definitely is suffering from anxiety.”

 “Aye,” a shiver ran down Eric’s spine. “He didn’t go for yer, did he?”

 “No, he didn’t attack, though I decided to cut the assessment short.”

 “Oh?” Eric scratched at his chin. “Why?”

 “He seemed extremely agitated, and going by the growls and snarls, the body language, he would have attacked me if I’d have not gotten out of there quickly.”

 “Damn ….” Eric slumped back in his seat. “Can’t yer give him something tae help with the anxiety?”

 “No. I don’t think that drugs are what he needs.”

 “Aye … yer do have a point.”

 “And besides, he is refusing to eat anything. How would I ever convince him to take medication?”

 “He’s been taking his antibiotics though.”

 “Because he knows that that is making him feel better. Do you really think that if I gave him something and told him it would make him feel happier he would believe me?”

 “Well … no ….”

 “Exactly. He may trust you a little, but me and Bard? We are a totally different story.”

 “Right … so ah guess ah need tae talk tae him more? Try tae make him feel better?”

 “Definitely.”

 “Aye, ah’ll try my best, but he doesn’t seem all that keen on me either.”

 “Well you must keep trying. No one who comes here recovers overnight.”

 “Ah … ah know.”

 “Hmm.” The doctor checked his watch. “Oh … I must go check on Ronald – he was in quite a bit of pain this morning.”

 “Poor guy,” the blonde sighed. _I’ll have to tell Bard to bring him something nice to eat – that’ll cheer him up some. Cookies? Aye … cookies will do._

 “He will be just fine, Eric, try not to worry. Just think of how far he has come since his first day here.” He walked over to the door, pulling it open. “Oh … and Eric?”

 “Aye?”

 “I know that Baldroy doesn’t want to be lumped with Alan, but I agree with you. The way he is at present, there is no way he can be rehomed. In all honesty, from what I have seen from him, I doubt that we will ever be able to find him a new home.”

 “A-aye.” _I … I know that I shouldn’t be happy about this … but I am. I want him here. I … I want to get to know him more, see him happy._

_\-------------_

 Meanwhile, Alan paced around his bedroom, as much as his injured ankle would allow. He felt jittery, his tail tucked between his legs. His heart was pounding away in his chest, breath jagged.

_I … I can’t trust these people! F … for goodness sake, Alan, have you gone mad?! Have you forgotten all that has happened to you?! T … these men, they’re monsters – nothing but … cruel, vicious creatures!_

 His mind drifted, memories of the men in the alleyway coming to him. He shuddered, whining loudly. _T … they … tied me up, muzzled me, held me down. Name calling … so many … names. T … they called me an … animal, a whore. I … I didn’t even have a chance … of defending myself. H-helpless – t-they … made me feel … so powerless, s-so p-pathetic._

 Tears slipped down the brunette’s cheeks, and as much as he knew that crying wouldn’t help him at all, he couldn’t stop. A sob rumbled from his throat, his lithe frame beginning to shake.

 With a tiny whimper, the Halflink rushed to his bed, climbing into it. The covers were pulled over his head, and he curled up tightly, his form trembling. And he stayed there, whimpering and crying, trying his best to hide from the world. And what a cruel, terrifying world it was.

\-------------

 That evening, Eric and Francis were discussing Alan – again. “So the attempt did not go to plan?”

 “No ….” Eric grumbled, chin resting on his arms. “Ah tried tae bring him some food – he needs something tae keep his strength up – but … he just wouldn’t stop crying and whining. He … he’s scared of us, he really is.”

 “That really should not surprise you.” The doctor sat down next to him. “He has probably been through a hell of a lot.”

 “Aye … but I thought he’d be okay around me. A few days ago, he even let me get close enough tae him tae groom him.”

 “Yes, but we have seen this before, in other rescues. Halflinks tend not to deal with trauma very well, switching between wanting to trust and being utterly terrified. We are not dealing with cute, fluffy little beings here – we are trying to help souls in emotional turmoil.”

 “Aye, but -.”

 “But nothing. Halflinks are trusting towards humans by nature, yet, if you put anyone through enough suffering, it will change them.”

 “Ah know that, but we’ve gained back the trust of tonnes of Halflinks since we started up. Why should Alan be any different?”

 “It shouldn’t, but remember, it will take time and patience.” The doctor began to write down a few notes. “You must continue to try. And I think it would be wise to keep trying to coax him into eating something.”

 “We’ve been through this!” The blonde grunted. “He won’t eat because he doesn’t trust us enough tae think we won’t slip drugs in there.”

 “Then take him to the pantry or something. At least then he can see what is going into his food.”

 “Nah, ah don’t think … that’d work. Ah tried tae get him tae take a walk with me earlier, yer know, so ah could give him a tour. No luck.”

 “Oh … I see.”

 “Aye.” Eric shifted, sitting up straight once more. “But ah’ll think of something, just give me a while.” _I need to do something for him – I … I can’t just stand by and watch him deteriorate. No way, no way in hell._


	9. Milk and honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend posted an awesome reply to the ear question a few chapters back. Check this out:
> 
>  
> 
> I think it would be too difficult to combine genes so that it resulted in doubled inner ears, it would mean changing too much in the arrangement of organs in the scull, nerves etc. When animals have the same scheme of the body, it seems a less stretch to imagine a modification that makes some parts of this common scheme to choose the "human" way of growth and some to choose "canine" development at the same time - than a modification that changes the scheme itself (and leave it viable; Halflinks have basically human scull and human brain, there is enough space in all that for human acoustic apparatus, the doubling system would steal place from something more important). So, IMHO, one pair of ears (human ears, or dog ears, or something intermediate) would be the most realistic, two fully-functional pairs would be the least realistic, and two pairs of external ears with only of of them really working is plausible enough, somewhere in between these two choices).  
> If not the aforesaid, I'd vote for twice better hearing, if I weren't late to the discussion xD It's cool. Even "submissive pets" still can be given some extra features that would allow to make them useful as guards, for example... or - people are cruel, y'know - extra features that would allow to control them better; a signal that sounds as sharpest beep for a dog is a soft hum for a human.  
> So I'd still leave a chance that halflinks can have a little better hearing that humans due to their dog genes affecting the human internal ear, even though their visible dog ears are useless.
> 
> And my reply: 
> 
>  
> 
> "So I'd still leave a chance that halflinks can have a little better hearing that humans due to their dog genes affecting the human internal ear, even though their visible dog ears are useless"
> 
> This seems good. Never thought of being able to cause them pain through high frequency sounds. But yeah, the dog ears on the top of the head, I think, are just there to make them look all cute.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guess think?
> 
>  
> 
> \-----  
> Story.

***9.08pm***

 “That won’t work, ya’ idiot!” Bard crossed his arms over his chest.

 “What? Why not?” Eric asked. “Halflinks love milk with honey.” Even baby Halflinks adored milk containing a few teaspoons of honey, the nectar aiding digestion. It was a well-known oddity in the species, as giving honey to human babies could cause them to become extremely sick.

 “Yeah, but ya’ don’t have to put it in a friggin’ bottle! He’s not a little toddler!” Bard let out a grunt. “He’s going to be pissy with ya’ if ya’ try to get him to suck on a bottle.”

 “Well it worked tae get Ronnie onto solid food.”

 “Yeah, but Ronnie’s a cute little thing. Alan just seems to want an excuse to bite me.”

 Eric checked the temperature of the warming milk, and decided it was about right. “Well, just let me try this. It’s the only decent idea ah’ve managed tae come up with.” The milk was poured into the bottle.

 “Well it’s still lame.”

 “Aye, aye, whatever yer say. Ah think there’s a good chance it’s going tae work.” The cap was twisted onto the bottle. “Alan’s got tae be hungry by now anyway, hasn’t he?”

 “Guess so.”

 “Aye, so if he gets a whiff of this, he’ll be drooling.” Eric left the room, Bard following closely behind him.

 “Now this I’ve gotta’ see.”

\---------

 A knock sounded on Alan’s door, causing the Halflink to flinch. “Alan, ah’m coming in, okay?” Receiving, as he was expecting, no reply, Eric pushed the door open. Bard shut it behind the both of them.

 Walking over to the bed, Eric sighed, seeing the bedcovers pulled over Alan’s head. “Hey lad, don’t be shy.” His empty hand grabbed onto the sheets, and he pulled them back slowly.

 A whine was heard, followed by a cry, the blonde jerking backwards. Alan had lashed out again, catching Eric’s arm with one of his claws. “Ow … nghhh …” Eric hissed. “N … no need for that.”

 “See, fuckin’ savage.” Bard stated.

 “Be quiet, yer’re not -.” All irritation left the blonde when he looked down again, seeing Alan’s head and neck peeking out from the sheet. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, face pale.

 The Scotsman gulped, and tried to smile. “Hey … wee lad.” Lifting the bottle up to show the Halflink, he said “ah’ve brought yer something nice – it’ll help with yerr appetite.”

 Alan whined softly. _I … I don’t want it …._

 “Look, it’s just warm milk and honey. Nothing else.” When Alan didn’t move, he tipped a little milk into his palm, moving his hand closer to Alan so that the Halflink could sniff. “See, honey.”

 Alan could detect the sweetness, and his stomach grumbled loudly. He began to salivate, the aroma getting the best of him. Without thinking of any drugs that may be in the liquid, the brunette snatched the bottle from Eric.

 He latched onto the teat of the bottle, guzzling the liquid down. It tasted so good, creamy and sweet at the same time. _So … so good. I haven’t … had milk and honey since I was little. Oh … I … I’m acting like a little child_.  So … so pathetic ….

 Tears of shame slipped down his cheeks, Eric noticing. The blonde wiped the milk off onto his trousers and went to reach out, only to hesitate; he didn’t wish for another scratch. After a little while, his hand touched Alan’s head, petting it lightly. “Hey … come on, don’t get upset.” Fingers finding the area behind the Halflinks ear, he began to scratch it gently.

 Alan wanted to lash out again, as he was so used to doing so when a human touched him. But he couldn’t – the light motions against his ear were too soothing. It felt quite lovely.

 “There we go, look, ah’m not going tae hurt yer,” Eric whispered softly. Using his free hand, he wiped Alan’s tears away gently. “Bet that milk is going down a treat, aye?”

 The brunette didn’t answer, instead pulling the bottle closer to him. _He … he’s so kind. I … I lashed out at him, but still … he doesn’t hurt me. It … it is so strange to me._

 Soon, the bottle was pulled away by the Halflink, and he held it out to Eric shakily. “Yer want more?” Eric asked. He received a nod in return. “Want it a bit warmer this time?”

 Alan thought for a moment. _It … it would be nice to have a … hot drink._ He nodded again.

 “Alright. Ah’ll be right back.”

\-------------

 Bard had followed Eric back into the kitchen, his mouth gaping open. “I … I can’t believe that actually worked.”

 “Told yer so.”

 “So it’s just me he doesn’t like then – asshole.”

 “He’ll get used tae yer in time,” Eric smiled as he filled a clean bottle with milk. _There we go – warmer, but not so hot that it’ll burn him._ “It’s still early days yet.”

 “Yeah, well ya’ weren’t saying that when he was being all funny with ya’.”

 “Eh … true …. Anyway, ah best be getting back tae him.”

 “Yeah … I think I’ll stay here, out of his way.”

 The Scotsman chuckled. “Aye, aye, good idea.”

\------------

 Alan’s eyelids began to slip shut, the warmth in his stomach and the soothing actions of being petted lulling him off to sleep. He was exhausted regardless, having not been able to sleep properly due to his anxiety and hunger.

 A small whine left him when the petting stopped, the bottle being pulled away from him. “Hey, come on now, yer’re dozing off; ah don’t want yer choking on the milk.”

 “Mmmm.”

 “Here, ah’ll put the heat pad on. It’ll keep yer nice and toasty.”

 Alan nodded against his pillow, a small smile crossing his lips. _Thank you._

 The pad was switched on, Alan soon feeling warmth through the covers under him. The blonde tucked the bedsheets around him, hand moving again to soothe the hair on the top of the Halflink’s head. “Ahhh, someone is very sleepy, aren’t they?”

 “Hmmm ….” As the seconds passed, the brunette relaxed more and more into the touch. Soon, he was fast asleep, small snores coming from him.

 The human straightened up, smiling down at him. “Aww … what a sweetie ….” _Hopefully, the worst, the aggression towards me, will be over now …._


	10. Please hurry.

 Five days had passed, Alan no longer on antibiotics; his chest was completely clear on the recent examination by Doctor Francis, though Alan hadn’t exactly been happy about the doctor getting too close to him.

 The bandages had also come off, the healing cream having worked wonders on his injuries, and he was no longer using crutches. Still, his sprained ankle was still a little painful, the limp still there somewhat.

 The Halflink had begun to trust Eric more, the milk and honey having helped with this greatly. He enjoyed the sweet, succulent liquid, coupled with the small petting and ear scratching he received – maybe a little too much. After all, Eric was a human, and still not to be trusted.

 Yet … against his better judgement, he wanted to become closer to Eric; he was beginning to crave his company, and the comfort he received from it.

\------------

 The Halflink’s ears perked up when Eric entered his bedroom, the human holding a bottle in his hand. The blonde chuckled at seeing Alan holding his arms out, small whines coming from him.

 “Aye, ah’m coming, have a bit of patience.” The pout Alan gave him only made him laugh more. He had soon sat on the bed at the brunette’s side, and he held the bottle out. His brow furrowed when Alan pushed it away. “What? Yer don’t want it?”

 The Halflink pointed to the blonde, whining as he did so.

 “Ahh … yer want me tae hold it?”

 Alan nodded.

 “Ahhh … alright, no problem.”

 The brunette crawled over to him slowly, a little apprehensively. Shifting to lie down, his head rested on Eric’s lap.

 It surprised Eric a little, but he smiled nonetheless. “Am ah comfy?”

 Another nod.

 “Good.”

 Alan grabbed onto the blonde’s wrist, tugging it forward. Soon, he was enjoying the sweet liquid, his tail lightly tapping against the bedsheets, ears twitching with the pleasure of flavours on his palate.

 The blonde smiled down at him. _Aww … he’s just like a cute wee puppy._

 Once the bottle was empty, Eric pulled it away, shaking his head when Alan began to whine and point. “Ah think yer’re getting addicted tae this stuff.”

 “Hn.” _What do you expect when it tastes so nice?_

 “Ah think it’s time yer went ontae solid food. Yer cannae live on milk forever.”

 Alan sighed. _I know … but still …._

 “Ah’m not saying that yer can’t have any more milk. Ah just think it’s about time we try yer on some toast or something.” Seeing the unsure expression on the Halflink’s face, he continued. “Ah know – ah’ll give yer a quick tour of this place, and then ah’ll take yer tae the pantry and kitchen. There should be something in one of those that takes yerr fancy.”

 _Well … at least I know the … doctor won’t be able to slip any drugs into my food if I prepare it myself. And … Eric will be there with me, so … so I’ll be safe._ The Halflink nodded, climbing off of the bed. _And well … I do kind of want to know what the rest of this ‘mansion’ looks like. It can’t be super big, can it?_

_\------------_

 “Well, this is the pantry,” Eric said.

 Alan limped in after him, his legs aching, ankle throbbing painfully. It had indeed been a long tour. _Big … so big …._

 “See any food yer like?” The blonde asked.

 “Uh ….” Alan looked around, spotting a packet of biscuits on one of the lower metal shelves. He reached out, picked them up, and examined them. _Ooh … chocolate chip. How nice …._ A small smile came to his face as he waved them at Eric.

 “Those?” Alan nodded. _Oh … but those are Ronnie’s …. Oh well, I can always get him some more later – he’ll never know._ “Alright. Anything else yer want?”

 Alan shook his head.

 “Ahhh, alright. Ah’ll -.” Eric paused when his watch beeped, and he glanced at it, seeing the message that had been sent through to it. ‘Sascha isn’t doing so well. Can you come to her room ASAP? Francis’. “Oh, ah’ve got tae go check on someone. Yer alright tae get back tae yerr room by yerself?”

 Alan nodded, his stomach sinking. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wanted Eric to spend as much time with him as possible. _Dammit! W … why … does his presence have such a profound effect on me? Is … is it just my Halflink need for human attention coming through? Or … is it something … more?_

 He received a small pat on the head, Eric saying “ah’ll come check on yer later, ah promise.”

_G … good. Please hurry …._


	11. Wheelchairs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took out the ' that I'd been putting at the end of some words that weren't actually needed.

 “Ugh ….” Eric’s shoulders slumped as he followed Francis out of Sascha’s room, closing the door behind him. “Ah just don’t get it, mate.”

 “What?” Francis asked.

 “Why she’s so scared. Ah mean, we’ve talked tae her parents, and they said that she used tae always be such a happy wee lass.” He sighed. “Something really bad must have happened tae her.”

 Francis rolled his eyes. “That much is obvious, yes.”

 “Ah just wish she’d talk tae us, tell us what’s wrong.”

 “That isn’t going to happen anytime soon. Believe me, I have tried to get her to open up, but -.”

 “She just ends up cowering in the corner, aye.”

 “Exactly.”

 “So what am ah supposed tae tell her parents? They’re coming tae visit again tomorrow.”

 “The truth. No improvement, again.”

 Eric let out a dissatisfied grunt. “Her mom’s going tae be heartbroken,” he said, referring to the woman who took Sascha in when she was a tiny baby.

 “We’ll get her well again, I’m sure, it’ll just take time.”

 “Aye … aye, whatever yer say.” _I doubt it. She’s been here for … what? A month? And she’s in the same state now as on day one …._

 ------------

 The following evening, the door to Alan’s bedroom was pushed open. The Halflink didn’t really bother to lock his door much, as he expected Eric to visit him multiply times a day, each visit lasting for as long as the human could stay.

 His ears soon flopped at seeing that it wasn’t Eric coming to see him, but Bard. The human rubbed at the back of his head with one hand, the other holding out a bottle of milk. It was awkward, to say the least, Bard knowing that the Halflink didn’t like him very much. “Eh … I brought ya’ this.”

 The brunette glared at him, upset that it wasn’t the Scotsman who’d come to bring his milk.

 “Uh, well come on, take it.”

 On receiving a snarl from Alan, the blonde sighed in defeat. “For fuck – Eric!” He shouted, causing Alan’s ears to perk up. “I told ya’ it wouldn’t work! Get ya’ ass in here!”

 “Have yer even tried?” Came Eric’s voice from outside the room.

 “Yeah!”

 There was a deep groan, the Scotsman entering the room. “Alan, come on, play nice.”

 The brunette whined softly. _But … I don’t like him …._

 “Now, yer two need tae be civil, alright? Ah know that yer haven’t exactly gotten along, but cannae yer just put it behind yer?”

 “Hey, I’m trying.” Bard stated.

 “Alan?” Eric groaned when Alan looked away. “Come on now – hey, stop whining. Please … Alan, ah cannae always be there with yer, ah have other Halflinks tae tend tae. So … yer need tae start putting a wee bit of trust in other people, okay?”

 The Halflink shook his head. _But … it’s hard …._

 Bard rolled his eyes. “Come on, stop sulkin’.” He moved to sit on Alan’s bed, hoping that the Halflink wouldn’t lash out. “Look, I’m tryin’ to be nice, so take the peace offerin’ already?” The bottle was lifted in front of his face. “Please?”

 After a little hesitation, Alan took the bottle, drinking up its contents quickly.

 “See.” Eric grinned. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

_I … I guess not …._

\-------------

 Two evenings later, Alan’s stomach was grumbling, so he decided to head to the kitchen. He’d gotten used to the company of Bard and Francis, though he still wasn’t as trusting of them as he was Eric.

 He opened up the fridge, taking a look at the contents within it. _I mean … Bard is nice, and he brought me a new pair of socks yesterday, but … he’s not as sweet as Eric. He … he’s kind of blunt … and a little bit scary. But … regardless of his niceness, I should still stay on my guard. He’s a human._ Alan gulped. _And … and so is Eric …._

 “Hey!”

 A loud shout caused Alan to flinch, and he turned around, eyes wide.

 “Oh … sorry, didn’t mean ta scare y’.” A Halflink smiled back at Alan; he was obviously a Golden Labrador/ human Halflink.

 _He … he’s in a wheelchair. And ... why is he ... only wearing underwear?_ On closer inspection, Alan could see that this blonde haired Halflink had one bright blue eye, and one … white? _And … he’s been blinded in one eye? W … what on earth happened to him?_

 “Hn … y’re quiet.”

_And I can already tell that you talk far too much …._

 “Ah … I ge’ it. Y’re tha new guy, right? Tha one tha’ doesn’t talk all tha’ much – well, at all.”

 Alan turned his back to him, pretending to busy himself with looking at the items in the fridge. “I … I can talk ….” The brunette was shocked by the croakiness of his own voice. “B … but it’s … hard to speak … to humans. I get a little nervous ….”

 “Aww, well there’s no need ta be nervous, mate.”

_M … mate?_

 “All tha guys here are so nice,” the blonde continued. “So … jus’ chill out a little, alright?”

 Alan was going to retort, say ‘it’s easy for you to say’, but he stopped himself. _No … it’s not easy for him to say. Just look at the state of him._ “I … I have relaxed a little since I first came here.”

 “That’s great!”

_Gosh … he’s so chipper …._

 “So what’s y’ name?”

 Alan shut the fridge door and finally turned to face him again. “Alan, you?”

 “Ronald, Ronald Knox, but y’ jus’ call me Ronnie.” He extended a hand.

 Alan moved closer, bending down slightly to shake his hand quickly. _So this is the man Eric was talking about. He said ill – does he mean the not being able to walk, or something else? And … he’s missing a finger …. Gosh …._

 “Umm … so how long have you been here for?”

 “Eh ….” Ronald counted on his fingers. “Roughly eight months now.” He patted the armrest of his wheelchair. “Well wi’ this thing, there’s no way I’m gettin’ outta here anytime soon.”

 “Did … you hurt … yourself?” The brunette asked, apprehensively; he didn’t want to upset the blonde with a personal question.

 “Yep, broke my spine.” He said matter-of-factly. “Nothin’ works from tha waist down.”

 Alan frowned. “B … but there’s an operation to fix that, isn’t there?”

 “Oh … yeah, it’s an easy fix, but not for tha likes of us.” Ronald sighed. “No one wants ta operate on a Halflink.”

 “B … because we’re not entitled to healthcare?”

 “Na, if a doctor agrees ta treat us, then it’s fine – like Doctor Francis. Problem is, no surgeon wants ta operate on me. Eric’s tried ta tempt a couple wi’ a pile of money, but meh … they jus’ say it’s not worth tha dent in their reputation. It’d tarnish their record or some shit, cost them other business.”

 “T … that’s horrible.” _Unfair … and cruel … so cruel. If humans … weren’t so unkind, he’d be able to walk …._

 “Well … it is wha’ it is.” He shrugged. “And Eric was nice enough ta buy me this wheelchair. It lifts me onta my bed and everythin’ – must ‘ave cost him a bomb.” Ronald leaned back in his chair. “So what’s y’ story?”

 “Oh … nothing really.” Alan said awkwardly. “I … I hurt myself trying to escape the pound van.”

 “Eh?” He pulled a face. “Why would y’ wanna escape tha pound?”

 _What?! Why wouldn’t I?_ “Well … nobody wants a Halflink that had … a previous home and … I didn’t want to be p-put down ….”

 “Put down? Man … y’ livin’ in tha dark ages or somethin’?”

 “P-pardon?”

 “They haven’t put a Halflink down in like six years – it’s illegal ta do so now, and well … most of us ge’ rehomed now. There’s more call for it now tha’ humans ‘ave begun ta realise tha’ we have feelings and stuff.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yep. And tha one’s tha’ can’t be rehomed through tha pound due ta … trauma and stuff … or bad injuries come ta places like these – charity rescue centres. This place is better equipped ta deal wi’ difficult rehomin’ cases, because Francis is fuckin’ awesome.”

 Ronald continued to ramble on about how this one rescue centre wasn’t a charity as such because Eric’s family was pretty rich to begin with, but Alan had stopped listening, his own thoughts consuming him. _T … they aren’t allowed to put us down anymore? So … so does that mean we have … some sort of rights now?_

_W … what else has changed since I became homeless? Have … things actually gotten a lot better for our race?_

_God … I hope so, I really do …._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter.
> 
> Thoughts on the story as a whole?


	12. Nothing has changed.

 “Wanna head back ta my room?” Ronald asked. “We can play some video games?”

 “Um ….” Alan shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. “I was planning to make something to eat.”

 “Oh, yeah!” Ronald grinned. “I’m hungry too! Wha’re y’ havin’?” He moved his wheelchair closer to Alan. “Can y’ make me some too?!”

 “I … I didn’t really see anything I liked,” the brunette admitted.

 “Eh? But there’s bacon and eggs in there!”

 “I … I don’t really like eating meat -.”

 “Wha’?! B … but bacon -.”

 “I don’t like the thought of … animals dying for our food,” _our selfish pleasures …._ “W … we’re part animal too.”

 “Y’re weird, man,” the blonde rolled his eyes. “But if y’ don’t wanna cook, we can order take out?”

 “How?” His brow furrowed. “We aren’t allowed money of our own?” _Unless that has changed too?_

 “Oh yeah, I know, but Bard will get us somethin’. Jus’ press tha’ button on tha wall – tha red one. It goes straight ta his phone, and he’ll come runnin’.”

 “Oh … do you get on with him?”

 “Yep. I mean, he can be pretty blunt and arsy at times, but we ge’ on alright. Y’ not keen?”

 “We … aren’t best friends, but we’re getting on a bit better than at the start.”

 Ronald stayed quiet for a moment before chuckling. “Oh yeah, I remember now – Eric mentioned tha’ y’ two were at each other’s throats.”

 “He … he’s talked about me?”

 “A bit. I ge’ bored bein’ stuck in my room on my own, so I tend ta bug him for juicy info.”

 “So … so does he like me?”

 “I think so.” Ronald smiled. “He always seems happy when he mentions y’. Like I said, though, he hasn’t spoken about y’ all tha’ much.”

 Alan nodded slowly. “Okay.” _I … I make him happy?_ He didn’t quite know what to think of that.

 “So … food?”

 “S-sure,” Alan said, being pulled away from his thoughts.

 “Chinese alright for y’?”

 “Umm … what sort of food is it?”

 “Curry and stuff, rice, tha’ sort of thing. I’m sure there are vegetarian options.”

 “Good.” Alan turned, pressing a claw to the button. “He won’t mind us calling him, will he?”

 “Well … he might be a bit pissed that we want take out – he’s tha chef here – but I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

\-------------

 The two Halflinks were now sitting on Ronald’s bed, the blonde resting against a stack of pillows. ‘Hurts too much to sit up straight on my own’, Ronald had commented.

 Alan watched as the blonde tucked into his Chow Mein, his eyes then wandering to his own plate. Egg fried rice, chips, and vegetable spring rolls – the smell of them made his mouth water, and he tucked in, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. _This is … delicious …. I was sure that Bard would be annoyed at having to pay for my meal, but he wasn’t bothered by it at all. Even with his blunt, snarky attitude, he … he’s really kind …. Human or not, I … I guess I was wrong about him …._ He bit into a spring roll. _Maybe humans aren’t all cruel, sadistic creatures after all …._

\-------------

 “Ronnie?”

 “Yeah?”

 The brunette stared down at his empty plate. “I … I have a question.”

 “Ask then,” he chuckled.

 “Umm … well, you said that Halflinks come here when the pound can’t help them, but … I was brought here just after escaping the van. How … how do you explain that?”

 “Hmm … well Eric told me tha’ y’ were pretty hurt from tha van. My guess is tha’ tha people from tha pound realised tha’ y’ were hurt, or somethin’. They must ‘ave phoned Eric for help.”

 Alan nodded. “T … that makes sense.”

 “Got any other questions?” Ronald winked, a wide grin on his face.

 “I … I do actually.”

 “Shoot.”

 _Does … that mean go ahead and ask? Umm …._ “Well, Halflinks can’t be put down anymore, so … so does that mean that we have some rights?”

 “Rights?” Ronald asked, a frown coming to his brow.

 “A … are we safe now? Humans can’t kill us anymore, so -.”

 “I never said tha’.” Alan shuddered at his words – Ronald’s voice had changed somehow, no longer jolly and light-hearted. The blonde looked away. “I said tha’ tha pound can’t put us down. Tha government aren’t allowed ta kill us off, but tha same rule doesn’t apply ta individual humans.” Alan could hear a tinge of something in his voice. Anger … or pain? “Our masters can do wha’ever they want, wi’out any punishment.”

 A shiver ran down Alan’s spine at that word. He hated ‘Master’ and ‘Owner’. They just reminded him of the horrible world he lived in. “We … we are just property,” he whispered.

 Ronald said nothing for a while before his grin came back into place. “Wanna play video games now?”

 It was clear to the brunette that he was trying desperately the change the subject. _Must have brought up some painful memories …._ Alan flicked his tongue over his fangs in annoyance. _How stupid of me to think that anything had really changed for us. Nothing will ever change for … slaves like us …._ “S … sure, I don’t mind playing. Not … really sure how to though.”

 He was met with Ronald’s beaming face. “I’ll show y’, don’t worry.” He pressed a button on the side of his bed, and much to Alan’s amazement, the TV turned on. “Eric tweaked tha room so tha’ I can do everythin’ I want wi’ ease.” He picked up two game controllers, handing one to Alan. “These are Eric’s old games from when he was a kid, so they’re pretty old. I love them though. He gave all of his games and stuff ta me.”

 The brunette smiled, but deep down, he wanted to roll his eyes. _He’s rambling again …._

 “This game is my favourite,” he said, pressing a button on his controller. “Alien wrestlin’.”

 “Aliens?” Alan giggled.

 “They’re real, y’ know?”

 “No?”

 “Of course they are. Y’ never heard of tha Heinwitz observation?”

 “No?” _It was never information imputed into my brain …._

 “These German guys went up inta space and found aliens!” He looked up at the ceiling. “It’s amazin’ ta know tha’ there are other beings out there.”

 “And I’m the weird one?” Alan smiled.

 “Oh yeah, not bein’ brainwashed by bacon, well weird.”

\------------

***9.07pm***

 The game was paused, Ronald letting out a whine. Alan glanced at him, concerned by the noise. “Are you alright?”

 “Nghhh … back pain. N-nerves are … kinda fried from tha spinal … injury – nhh ….”

 “S … should I go find the doctor?”

 “N … na ….” Ronald tensed. “I … I’m not due for my meds yet.”

 “Oh ….” _Poor guy – it … must be awful for him …. I … I wonder who did this to him. Was it the person that he used to live with?_ The brunette shuddered internally. _How … how horrid …._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving along slowly atm but bear with me.


	13. Bedtime.

***10.15pm***

 Eric came into Ronald’s room, sighing when he saw the two Halflinks playing video games. “Ronnie, what are yer doing?”

 “Playin’ tha’ old footie game of y’s,” the blonde Halflink replied.

 “No, ah mean what are yer still doing up? Yer know yer need tae rest.”

 “Yeah … I know, but my back’s hurtin’.” Ronald sighed. “I need a distraction ta cope wi’ it, y’ know tha’.”

 “Aye, ah know, but it’s getting late. Francis will be in in a bit tae give yer yerr meds, so come on, bedtime.”

 “Fine ….” He sighed. “But only if y’ ge’ me my milk and honey.”

 The human chuckled. “Aye, aye, it’s nearly ready. Ah’ll go get it, alright?”

 “Yep.” Ronald pressed the button to turn off the TV. “Deal.”

\----------

 Alan watched from the doorway of Ronald’s room as Eric tucked him into bed. The Scotsman patted Ronald’s head lightly with one hand, the other handing him the bottle.

 The Halflink let out a whine, a look of pain coming over his face. “Ngghh … fuckin’ back.”

 “Just focus on yerr snack, mate, and yerr meds will be here in no time.”

 “Y … yeah,” he managed a small smile. “Night, Eric.”

 Eric ruffled his hair. “Aye, goodnight.”

 He exited the room, seeing Alan still standing in the hallway. “Yer too – bedtime.”

 Alan nodded, following Eric down the hallway. _Why … why did I feel a little jealous just now? Because Ronnie was getting more attention than me? No … no, that’s silly. I’m not a mere pet – I … I don’t need his attention, of course I don’t …._

 “Don’t worry,” Eric said, turning to smile at the brunette. “Yer’ll get some milk too.”

 The Halflink nodded a little, voice being lost to nerves again. _Good._

_\-----------_

***3.03am***

 Two days had passed, and currently, Alan was tossing and turning. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, his mind too focused on Ronald. Curiosity and worry was getting the better of him, and he wanted to know what had happened to the blonde’s spine. _Someone hurt him … that’s for sure. I … I need to think of something else … or I’m never going to get to sleep. So restless …._

 Another hour passed, Alan only becoming more frustrated. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind, a terrible concern. _What if I still can’t trust them, any of them? I … I need to f-find out, either way._

 Getting out of bed, he decided to head to Eric’s room. _There’s only one way to find out – I … I have to spend more time around them, put … my trust in them, and see what happens. I’ll probably never get out of this place, so it’s the only real choice I have …._

_Plus, Eric’s company might make me feel better – maybe then, if I spend a bit of time with him, I’ll be able to get some sleep._

 Slowly, he made his way to Eric’s room, and stood in front of his door. _I hope he won’t be mad at me for waking him …._ Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, and waited. No answer. He tried again, rapping a little harder.

 “Aye … ah’m coming,” came a groggy voice. A few moments later, the door was pulled open, Alan coming face to face with the human in just his underwear.

 The brunette gulped, redness coming to his cheeks. _He … he has a nice body …._ He pulled his eyes away, staring down at his feet.

 “Yer alright?” Eric asked.

 “Umm ….” He swallowed down his nerves. “I … umm … I can’t s-sleep.”

 The human raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear Alan’s voice. It was a rather soft tone; gentle. “Why not?”

 “I … I just can’t relax.”

 “Ahhh … something upset yer?”

 “N … no, not really. I … I guess that … I’m still not used to this place.” He fiddled with his hands. “It … it still seems so alien to me to not be … on the streets.”

 “Aye, fair enough. Well, at least yer’re not as uptight as at the start.” He let out a long yawn, rubbing at his eyes. “Come in.”

 “P … pardon?” Alan’s eyes went a little wide.

 “Yer can sleep in here if yer want.”

 “Oh ….”

 “It’s no bother.” Eric smiled a little. “Ronnie was a pain in the arse with that when he first came here. Guess he wasn’t used tae sleeping on his own.”

 “Ummm ….”

 “Ah’m not going tae do anything tae yer. Stop worrying so much.” He turned from Alan, heading back to his bed. “Or, yer know, just stand there awkwardly; yerr choice.” Receiving a whine from the Halflink, he sighed. “Alan, make yerr mind up – ah’m knackered.”

 _I … I don’t want to irritate him. That would be no good for either of us._ “O … okay.” Slowly, he stepped into the room.

 Eric looked at him. “There yer go. What side do yer want? Wall or -.”

 “T … the open side.” _I … I don’t want to be trapped up against a wall …._

 The blonde shot him a small smile. “Alright, no bother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any typos. It's 3am.


	14. What happened to him?

 Alan sighed softly as he lay down - the bed was so soft. Eric had gone to fetch him some milk, and on returning, he had to climb over the Halflink to get into his side of the bed.

 The Halflink was soon pining, trying to pull the bottle out of Eric's hand. The blonde kept his grip firm, chuckling softly. "Hang on a minute. Let me get comfy first." Once he pulled the covers up, he handed the bottle over, much to Alan’s delight.

 “Thank you.”

 “Yer really love that stuff, don’t yer?”

 “I … I do.” Alan thought about asking the human for details on what had happened to Ronald, but he decided against it. _He looks tired- I’ll ask him in the morning._ “Well … goodnight.”

 “Aye, goodnight.” Eric turned over, facing the wall. “Ah hope yer get a good night’s sleep.”

 “T … thank you.”

\-------------

 Eric had fallen to sleep, Alan beginning to go the same way. _So far … so good. He hasn’t done anything inappropriate, even with me lying right next to him. Maybe he … never will …._

 Just as he was about to fall asleep, he flinched. Eric had turned over in his sleep, mumbling, arm slinging around the Halflink’s waist. It took a little while for Alan to calm down again from the sudden contact, but he did slowly begin to relax. _He … he’s warm …._

 The brunette shifted back, pulling Eric’s arm closer around him. “Hmm ….” _This … is so nice …. It’s been so long since I’ve had a gentle cuddle._ He wouldn’t admit it, but like with most Halflinks, he craved affection from humans. _I … I wonder if he will snuggle with me like this while awake? I … I think I’d like that …._

\---------------

***7.30am***

 Alan was woken by a loud beeping sound – an alarm. “Nghhh ….” He whined when Eric pulled away from him, sitting up in bed. The blonde stretched, yawning a little. “Well … ah best get up.”

 He frowned when Alan whined again, sitting up to cling onto his side. Alan’s arms wrapped around his middle, the brunette squeezing tightly. “What’s wron – oh … yer want a hug?”

 “P … please.”

 “Yer’re a weird one at times,” Eric chuckled. He hugged back with one arm, the fingers on his opposite hand scratching behind Alan’s ear.

 “Mmmm.” Alan’s eyes rolled back a little, his right leg beginning to twitch. _Oh … that feels wonderful …._

_\------------_

 “Alan, come on, ah really need tae get up,” Eric said. “Let go of me.”

 “W … wait,” Alan said for the third time.

 “Yer can have a hug again later, once ah’ve done what ah need tae do.”

 “O … okay,” he relented, “but … I want to ask you something first.”

 “Aye, alright?”

 “W … what happened to Ronnie?” Alan finally let go of the human, sitting up straight in bed. “His … injuries – how did they happen? W … who hurt him?”

 “Ahhh … that’s a long story.”

 “Well … I’m sure that you can shorten it down a little?”

 “Aye, ah suppose ah could. Well … he won’t tell us what happened exactly, but we found him abandoned in an alleyway, his back broken.” The blonde let out a little sigh. “Ah picked him up when ah first saw him, not knowing that his spine was damaged. That … probably didn’t help him – ah still blame myself for that.”

 “Y … you couldn’t have known.”

 “Oh … ah did – ah knew something was really wrong when he started screaming in agony. Yer see … we’d never come across a Halflink that badly injured before. Still … doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 “But … he wouldn’t be alive if you hadn’t have found him, would he?” Alan stated, trying to console the human a little.

 “Aye, very true. Ah didn’t think he was going tae survive, if ah’m honest. He was so frail, poor guy – still is … a bit.” Eric patted the brunette lightly on the head. “So … we brought him here, did all we could for him – we had tae tube feed him for a good while. At least he’s put on weight now, eating solid food. As long as Doctor Francis keeps a close eye on him, he’s fine – the painkillers help a lot, most of the time.”

 “So … you don’t know … about what happened in his past?”

 With a sigh, Eric stated “he gives us crap most of the time, says that he broke his back falling down the stairs. And … he tells us that his master abandoned him because of that, but it’s pretty obvious, from the blindness in one eye … and lack of one finger that he was abused.”

 “He … he’s still loyal to the man he used to live with,” Alan thought out loud.

 “Aye ….” Another sigh. “The guy still thinks that his owner will take him home one day, if he ever gets his spine fixed.”

 The brunette shook his head sadly. “That … that’s awful ….”

 “Ah know. Ronnie still … still loves the guy, even after he beat him almost tae death. It’s going tae take time for his mental state tae heal. Well … at least he’s safe here.”

 _I’m starting to believe that this place is indeed safe …._ “And he seems happy enough.”

 “Aye ….” _But deep down, I know that he’s suffering. The jolly, cheeky attitude is just a guise, a mask …._ Thinking to himself for a moment, Eric asked “can yer do me a favour?”

 “W … what sort of favour?”

 “Well … we’re having trouble speaking tae a wee girl who’s been brought tae us. Could yer try tae become friends with her?”

 “I … I suppose. What’s wrong with her?”

 “Ah’ll explain on the way there.”

 “Oh … so basically … hurry up and get ready?”

 “Aye,” Eric smiled. “Please.”


	15. Try to reach out to her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos, please let me know - it's been a long day.

 Alan met Eric back in front of the Scotsman’s room, and as soon as the blonde saw the Halflink, he began to chuckle. “W … what is it?” The brunette asked.

 “Ah know ah said hurry up, but yer could have brushed yerr hair.”

 “Brush my ….? His hand reached up to feel his locks. “Oh … oh my ….”

 “Everyone can tell that yer’ve just gotten out of bed, hah, a right bird’s nest yer’ve got there.”

 Feeling a little embarrassed, Alan stammered “I … I’ll get it b-brushed right away,” before rushing back off down the hallway.

\-----------

 On seeing him again, Eric gave him a small pat on the head. “Much better.”

 “Umm … thank you.”

 “We should get going then. Francis is meeting us there.”

 “Oh … I didn’t know he was coming.”

 “He just messaged me. He’s been trying tae help Sascha, the wee lass, as best he can, but so far, no luck.”

 “Sascha? That’s a nice name.”

 “Aye, she’s German.” Eric began to walk down the hallway, Alan following closely behind him. “Her parents moved here a few years back.”

 “P … parents?”  Alan frowned.

 “Aye, they couldn’t have kids, so they put an order in for her.”

 “An order?” The brunette was utterly confused.

 “Oh, aye, things are a wee bit different in Germany. Yer see, whereas humans can only get Halflinks who have already been created here, people in other parts of Europe can … erm … ah don’t know if ‘pre-order’ is the right word. Basically, they can ask for a boy or a girl, pick which animal they want the genes tae come from, and … it’s not compulsory over there tae have a newly created Halflink be imputed with information.”

 “Oh … I see.”

 “Aye, so her English isn’t all that great, according tae her mom. She’s got two older siblings too.”

 “Okay … but why did they have Halflink children, instead of regular … ones? It … can’t be nice for them to live in a world full of humans who can … get away with hurting them.”

 “Beats me, ah didn’t ask for their reasoning, but her mom said that they’ve always been happy.”

 “So they’re allowed out of the house then?” Alan raised an eyebrow.

 “Eh … no, her mom thinks it’s too dangerous. But, yer know, the three kids have each other, so they were happy enough.”

 “No freedom for fear of being harmed – yes, sounds like such a happy life,” the brunette huffed.

 Eric let out a little sigh. _He gets pent up so easily – he … he really does have a grudge against humans._ “Well, are yer going tae try tae speak tae her, help her, or not?”

 “Of course. But … what makes you think I’ll be able to get words out of her?”

 “Well … we think that something bad happened tae her at some point – her mom said that she just started acting weird the one day – and she’s not … talking tae any humans, so -.”

 “Did someone in her family hurt her?”

 “No, ah don’t think so. They don’t seem the kind of people tae get violent – ah can tell her mom really loves her.”

 “Hn, I wouldn’t be so sure.”

 _Great …._ “Well, if yer manage tae get her tae speak, yer can find out, can’t yer?”

 “I plan to, yes.”

 _Hn … so feisty._ “Ah’m hoping that she’ll talk tae another Halflink, at least.”

 “Hmm, but why me? Aren’t there other Halflinks here?”

 “Ah know that deep down, yer’re a sweetheart.”

 “What?”

 “Eh … ah’m hoping she’ll warm tae yer. We … have tae be careful around her though – she tends tae just scramble intae a corner and start crying, but she’s part wolf – she could lash out and hurt someone if we let our guard down.”

 _A wolf? T … that’s rare …._ “Okay, I understand.”

 “The last thing ah want is for yer tae get hurt.”

 A red tinge came over Alan’s cheeks. _He … he cares, really cares?_ “O … okay ….”

\---------------

 Alan had been allowed into Sascha’s room first, Eric and Francis right behind him. He saw a small girl huddled against the headboard of her bed, the ears atop her head big and wide, covered in thick, black and grey fur.  The hair on her head, however, was a medium brown. The brunette could also make out the claws on her hands – thicker and longer than his.

 Sascha looked up at him, before swiftly looking away again. The two humans glanced at each other – her reaction wasn’t as extreme as it was previously. Their plan seemed to be working.

 “I’m Alan,” the brunette said.

 She hugged at herself a little more, eyes still refusing to meet his. “S … Sascha.”

 “That’s a very pretty dress, Sascha,” Alan smiled a little. “Is green your favourite colour?”

 “G-green, it is … nice.”

 “Good, it -.”

 “Can … can you tell them to go now, please.” She was shaking a little now, knowing that there were humans in the room. “Those people, n-not want them here.”

 “Eric and Dr Francis?”

 “Yes. If … you tell them, will … they listen for you?”

 “To me? I … I think so.” Alan turned to face the humans. “Would you mind?”

 “Nah,” Eric gave him a little smile, “but if yer need anything, come get me, okay?”

 “S … sure.”

 As they left, Alan could see her visibly relax. “Is that a little better?”

 “Yes … thank you.”

 The brunette gave her a little smile. “Good. Are you okay with me staying in here?”

 She gave a small nod. “It … it is fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and comments?


	16. Talk to me, Sascha.

 Alan shifted awkwardly on her bed, not really knowing what to say. Sascha watched him, somewhat curiously. “How … long since you came here?” She asked, ears twitching a little. It was nice to be able to speak to someone, be a little relaxed in someone’s company.

 “Only a few weeks, maybe a little longer.” The male Halflink pondered for a moment. “Time has actually gone so quickly here, I’m not too sure.”

 “Oh. If it went quickly, times here have been good, no?”

 “They’ve been okay, I guess. It took some time to get used … to the people here.”

 “Oh. As I was thinking, they are meanies.”

 “Oh, no, no, not at all. Eric has been really good to me. I just wasn’t used to humans that much because … I … umm spent years homeless.”

 “Homeless?” She tilted her head. “What is that?”

 “When you don’t have a home to go to. I lived on the streets for a long time.”

 “Ahh ….” Her ears drooped a little. ”Sounds terrible.”

 “But things are better here.”

 “G-good for you,” she sighed.

 “You aren’t enjoying your time here, are you?”

 “No … it is scary here. Doctor is always trying to get me to eat or to talk to him.”

 “You’re not eating?”

 “I … I have been too sad. My tummy hurts. It feels all over the place. I … I think it is nervousness.”

 “Yeah, I … I can understand that.” Alan shifted a little closer to her. “But Doctor Francis is only trying to help you.”

 “Well … I … I just want him to leave me alone. I’m not interested in his help.”

 Alan nodded a little. “So … do you want to just go home? Eric told me you have parents -.”

 “No, no, I do not!” She huffed. “I just want these humans to leave me alone!”

 “Oh … you don’t really like humans?”

 She shook her head, shoulders slumping. “N … not really, now, no.”

 “Even your family?”

 “I … I’m not sure. Things are … hard right now.”

 “Do you want to talk about it? Why don’t you like humans anymore?”

 “N … no, I will get upset. Can we not?”

 “We don’t have to right now,” Alan smiled a little.

 “Okay. Speak of something else then?”

 “Sure. So … you grew up in Germany?”

 “Yes, in a little village close to a large area of trees.”

 “A forest?”

 “Ah, yes, that’s the word. Things were … simple back there, but then Father got a job in England, so we had to move.”

 “Simpler how?”

 “Well, the place was only tiny, so … there weren’t many people around, and the humans who were accepted me and my siblings. I could go outside and play with no worries of being hurt, but here … Mother says it isn’t safe for me to go out of our home.  I … I felt trapped.”

 Alan had been listening intently, nodding every now and then. “And I suppose you feel even more trapped now, being in here?”

 “Yes … but I am too scared to leave this room at same time.” She gave a little shrug. “But all is not bad now – you can keep me company now. You seem nice.”  

 Before Alan had a chance to speak, Sascha had jumped at him, arms wrapping around his neck. “You’re my new friend now, no?” She continued.

 _She … she must be really lonely._ Alan patted her back lightly. “Yes, of course I’ll be.”

 “Great!”

\----------------

 Further conversation between the two was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. “Oh … I really am hungry,” Sascha said, placing her hand on her tummy.

 “Would you like something to eat?”

 “Yes … but my cooking is not so good.”

 “I’m sure you can make something simple, but I don’t mind cooking you up something.”

 “That would be kind, thank you.” She cuddled up to him more. “But no, I cannot cook a thing. Mother said that I can learn all that when I grow older. Children should be able to play and have fun, she said, not do chores. Stupid, really. I am not having fun now – the world is too dark for that, no matter my oldness.”

\-------------

 “Mmm, yummy!” She tucked into her cheese on toast. “Ohhh, I really do love cheese.”

 “Yeah, it’s the best,” Alan smiled. “When you’ve finished that off, do you want to meet one of my friends?”

 “A Halflink?”

 “Yep, and he’s really funny. You’ll like him, I’m sure.”

 “Okay,” she began, before shaking her head quickly. “B … but that would mean leaving this room, no?”

 “Well, yes -.”

 “Then no, not right now.”

 “Oh … maybe another time then?”

 “I … I will think on it.”

\-------------

 “Yer got her tae eat?” Eric asked. “That’s great, Alan!”

 Alan followed him down the hallway. “Yes … she seems fine around Halflinks.”

 “Aye, ah thought she might be. So … her parents -?”

 “No, I don’t think they have anything to do with it. She doesn’t seem keen on seeing her parents, but … they didn’t hurt her directly, going by what I can make of it all.”

 “So yer didn’t get her tae open up?”

 “Not about what’s gotten her so scared, no.”

 “Damn -.”

 “But that doesn’t matter. She has someone to confide in, when she feels ready, and that’s all that matters.”

 “Aye, true.” Eric gave him a small smile. “Ah’m glad tae see that yer’re making friends. Are yer feeling more at home here?”

 “I … I am, thank you. Umm … Eric?”

 “Aye?”

 “Can I sleep in your room again tonight if … I can’t sleep?”

 “Of course yer can.”

\----------------

 That evening brought about something quite eventful. Eric and Alan were in the kitchen area, making small talk as the brunette prepared a meal for him and Ronald. Alan was grateful to the blonde for going out and buying him some vegetarian sausages earlier on in the day. “Do you think Ronnie will notice the difference?”

 “Aye, probably, but it’ll do his arteries some good at least.”

 “Too tr-.”

 “Guys!” Bard burst into the room, a small bundle in his arms. “Eric, look at this!”

 The Scotsman looked around at him. “What – a … a baby?”

 Bard was wide eyed and pale. “Y … yeah, a … a little baby.”


	17. Wailing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: giving honey to regular babies is dangerous.

 “I found the little guy outside the front door. Some idiot left him in a basket with just a blanket – he could have frozen to death,” Bard said.

 Eric moved closer to him, feeling the baby’s forehead. “He doesn’t feel too cold.”

 “Yeah, I think I found him pretty quickly. He isn’t shiverin’ or anythin’. Seemed a bit agitated though.”

 “Aye, ah’m not surprised. Ah’d be upset too if I was abandoned.”

 “Yeah.” Bard sighed. “I don’t get why someone would just leave him – he can’t be more than a few days’ old.” He let out a grunt. “How could they just get fed up with the little cutie and throw him away? Fuckin’ heartless bast -.”

 “Maybe there’s something wrong with -.”

 “Don’t say that!” Bard snapped. “Just look at him, he’s adorable.”

 Eric rolled his eyes – his friend had always had a soft spot for children. “Yer should probably take him tae see Francis, just in case.”

 “Yeah, yeah, I will.” Bard smiled when the little baby yawned. “Isn’t he just precious?”

 “Aye, he really is – what sort of Halflink is he?”

 “Dunno – his ears are massive.”

 “Aye, ah guessed that from the shape of the blanket.” Eric reached out, pulling the blanket from around the baby’s head. Two large ears twitched a little at the colder air, snowy white fur surrounding the light pink skin of his inner ears. “Aye … massive is the right word.”

 “Yeah, I dunno what mix he is exactly. Never seen a Halflink like him before.”

 Alan, who had been listening in silence, walked over to them. “I … I think he’s part Fennec Fox.”

 “Hmm.”  Eric pulled out his phone, web searching the animal. “Oh, aye, ah think yer’re right.”

 Bard moved to look at the phone screen. “Yeah, looks about right.”

 Alan smiled a little. “C-cool.”

\-----------------

 A while later, Eric found Bard in the kitchen making up some baby milk. He’d spent the past half an hour in Ronald’s room, watching Ronald go from disgusted at the thought of ‘fake sausages’ to actually trying them and liking them.

 “How’s the wee tyke?” Eric asked.

 “Alright, I think. Francis couldn’t find anythin’ obviously wrong. Oh, we put his fingerprints through the database. His name’s Finny.” Bard had left Finny with Doctor Francis and had then gone to buy baby supplies.

 “That’s an unusual name.”

 “Yeah, but I like it.”

 “So how old is he?”

 “Four days.”

 “Poor guy.” Eric let out a little sigh. “Well … at least we’ll be able tae rehome him quickly.” Babies and children were always in higher demand when it came to adoption. “He won’t even remember being stuck in this place.”

 Bard’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah.”

 The Scotsman walked over to him. “Don’t forget the honey too. The wee lad will lap it up.”

 “I won’t, don’t worry.”

\----------------

 “He seems rather agitated,” Francis frowned.

 “He … he was fine before I fed him.” Bard bounced the screaming tiny Halflink in his arms. “T … then he just started cryin’. Do … do ya’ think he’s sick?”

 “He looked fine earlier.”

 “But didn’t ya’ say his tummy looked a little bloated?”

 “I told you that that wasn’t a reason for concern – most new-borns have a little bloating, a bit of wind. Digestive issues are rather common until their digestive tracks mature a little.”

 “Yeah, but the honey should have helped with that.” Bard was becoming rather flustered. “Look, I’ve changed his diaper, fed him, bounced him up and down – he shouldn’t be wailin’ like this.”

 “He does seem rather upset.” Francis admitted. “Lie him down on the table. I’ll take another look.”

\-------------

 “A rash?!” Bard’s heart sunk. “It … it’s not -.”

 “No, it isn’t Meningitis. This rash looks different -.”

 “Aren’t ya’ at least gonna try the glass test?”

 “Fine, fine,” Francis sighed. He took a glass off of his desk, placing it to the crying baby’s skin. “See, the rash has faded somewhat.”

 “So … it’s definitely not that?”

 “No, he also doesn’t have cold hands and feet, or a fever.”

 Bard sighed in relief. “Good. What is it then?”

 “It looks like an allergic reaction, and his stomach seems even more bloated. I’d say this is probably a milk allergy, given that he started screaming not long after being fed.”

 “Right … so what am I supposed to feed him?”

 “A plant based milk should do it. Try him on that and we’ll take it from there.”

 “Alright … thanks.” _So that’s why he ended up here – bastards couldn’t be bothered to find out what was wrong with him …._

\----------------

 “Can ya’ get the milk for me?” Bard asked Eric, bouncing Finny lightly in his arms. “I don’t wanna leave him.”

 “Aye, no problem.”

 “Remember, it can’t have milk in it.”

 “Aye, aye, ah know.” Eric gave his friend a little smile. “He’ll be fine, mate, try not tae worry.”

 “Yeah … I hope so.”

\-----------------

***2.03am***

 “Couldn’t sleep again?” Eric asked, letting Alan into his room.

 The brunette shook his head. “I … I was worried about the baby. Y … you said he wasn’t very well.”

 “Aye, but he seems alright now. Bard gave him the plant based milk before going tae bed and he seemed a lot happier.”

 “Oh … that’s great.” Alan gave him a little smile. “I’m glad that you found out what the issue was.”

 “Aye, so yer can sleep easy now.”

 “I ….”

 “But yer still want tae sleep in here, don’t yer?”

 “P … please.”

 The blonde chuckled. “Ah thought so. Come on in.”


	18. Ya' little cutie.

***Two days later***

 ***7.03am***

 Eric awoke, his nose being tickled by the fur on Alan’s ear. He slipped out of bed as slyly as he could – the Halflink was always so clingy in the mornings, wanting to be cuddled for just a bit longer.

 A little while later, after getting ready as quietly as he could, he went to check on Ronald. “How’s it going?” He asked as he walked into the room.

 “Yeah … I’d be fine if y’ hadn’t woken me up.” The Halflink groaned. “Wha’ … time is it?”

 “About half seven.”

 “Urgghhhh ….” His nose scrunched up. “I hate y’ ….”

 “Yer needed tae get up anyway. Yer’re due a check-up with Francis today, remember?”

 “Great … another examination, hnn ….”

 “Well he needs tae see how yerr mobility’s holding up.”

 “Hnn, yeah, not bein’ able ta walk, great mobility.”

 “Dearie me, someone is tetchy today.” Eric moved closer to him, bending down to scratch behind his ear.

 “Hmmm … tha’ … tha’ feels good.”

 “Aye. So what’s gotten yer all uptight?”

 “I … I dunno – hey, I didn’t say stop!”

 “Heh, sorry.”

 “Mmmmm ….”

 “Anyway, yer were saying?”

 “Yeah … I dunno wha’ tha matter is.” He sighed. “Guess I’m jus’ fed up of bein’ stuck here bein’ able ta do nothin’.”

 “Aye … understandable.”

 “And … tha pain seems ta be gettin’ worse.”

 “Well lying in bed moping isn’t going tae help. Yer’re going tae get all stiff.”

 “Well I can’t do a fat lot else – all I can do is sit around and play video games all day. And … and Al’s not been comin’ ta see me as much either.”

 “Aye, but he’s trying his best tae help Sascha.”

 “Yeah, I know. How’s she doin’?”

 “Alright, aye, ah think Alan’s getting through tae her slowly.”

 “Cool.” Ronald let out a little yawn. “Hnnn, once Francis leaves, I’m goin’ back ta sleep – well tired.”

 Eric rolled his eyes. “Yer were just moaning that yer had nothing tae do.”

 “Well I can’t jus’ magic somethin’ outta thin air, can I?”

 “Go spend time with Alan and Sascha.”

 “Hn … I dunno. Wha’ if she doesn’t like me? I … I don’t wanna ruin Al’s progress.”

 “Ah think she will. Just seems tae be humans she’s scared of.”

 “Mmm … maybe I will, after a nap.”

 “Ronnie, come on, stop moping around.”

 “Alright, alright, I’ll go.”

 Eric stopped scratching behind his ear, instead petting his head lightly. “Good lad.”

\--------------------

***8.34am***

 “Is Al in here?” Ronald asked, seeing a little girl peeping from behind the door.

 “N-no, he … he is gone to make us breakfast” Sascha looked him over, seeing his ears. “A … are you that Ronnie boy he has spoken of?”

 “Yeah.” The blonde smiled a little. “He … he mentioned me?”

 “Oh yes, he wanted me to come say hello to you days ago. I … I’m a little nervous of coming out of this room though, so … I said no.”

 “That’s alright, Kiddo. Want me ta come in now?”

 “Sure, it is boring on my own.”

 “Y-yeah … it really is.”

\---------------

***8.51am***

 “Oh, Ronnie, you are so funny!” Sascha giggled again at a lame joke.

 “Heh, thanks.” The door was pushed open, Alan walking into the room. Ronald beamed at him. “Breakfast, alright! Wha’ did y’ make?”

 “Umm … I made it for me and Sascha ….”

 “Oh … bummer.”

 Alan sighed softly. “You can have mine, if you’d like?”

 “Really?!”

 “Yeah, I can always make more.”

 “Thanks mate.”

 Alan handed the plates over. “Are you two having fun anyway?”

 “Yes!” Sascha smiled widely. “So hurry back, okay? You can’t miss the jokes!”

 “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

 -----------------

 Meanwhile, Bard was in one of the many bathrooms. He’d just given Finny a bath and was changing him into a little babygrow. The baby hadn’t yet grown claws, meaning that Bard could get away with putting him in a grow with attached feet.

 The human smiled down at him, and then lifted him up, holding the small Halflink against his chest. “God … ya’re so cute. I bet ya’re hungry, right?”

 Finny let out a little sneeze. It caused Bard’s heart to melt a little. “Aww, bless ya’.” He carried the little boy out of the room. “Ya’re goin’ to be so happy here, I promise.”

\--------------

 “Ohhh, that’s better, aint it?” Bard chuckled, a little burp coming from the baby. He’d just been fed, Bard rubbing his back lightly. “Someone’s gettin’ sleepy, huh?”

 Burping over, he held the baby to his chest, one arm looping under his bottom. Finny was bounced gently, and he yawned, eyes slipping shut.

 “I think someone needs puttin’ down for a nap, ya’ lil cutie.”

\-----------------

 Bard’s eyebrow twitched when someone knocked on the door. He opened it, whispering “oi, Finny’s asleep, so shush.”

 “Oh … sorry.” Eric gave him a little smile. “Come outside, ah need tae speak tae yer.”

 “Na … I don’t wanna leave him in there -.”

 “It’ll just take a minute.”

 Bard sighed. “Fine ….”

 They stepped outside into the hallway, Eric continuing to smile. “Francis said that he’s doing really well -.”

 “Yeah, I know that. What’s this about, Eric?”

 “Well … ah think we should start advertising for new homes -.”

 “No, I don’t think so.”

 “Why not? He’s healthy, and it’s the perfect time. He won’t remember a thing about -.”

 “Exactly! I want him to remember me!”

 “Bard … come on, yer know yer cannae keep him here.”

 “Why not? He likes me!”

 “He’s a wee baby – he likes whoever feeds him -.”

 “Ya’ … ya’ just don’t get it.”

 “Bard -.” The door was quickly slammed in his face. It was followed by the sound of crying and Bard cussing.

 “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I carry on with this? It seems popular given the kudos, but does anyone actually care about this?


	19. Fight for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually going to be over soon, I think. Not sure whether to add in another story arc a bit later on. 
> 
> Bard is 33 in this.

 “Really? He won’t talk to you?” Alan asked that night, climbing onto Eric’s bed.

 “No, he’s really mad at me,” Eric replied, referring to Bard. “He really doesn’t want Finny taken away from him.”

 “Well … he seems really good with that baby ….”

 “Aye, he cares a lot about the wee lad. Ah just don’t think being here would be good for the wee tyke.”

 “W-why not?”

 “He’s going tae grow up seeing all sorts of horrible things – injured Halflinks and -.”

 “I … I think most Halflinks grow up … knowing that the world is unfair to them. Even if … he were adopted … he’d end up like Sascha, unable to go into the outside world for … fear of being harmed.”

 “Aye … ah guess so.”

 “And … if he gets ill, he has a doctor here to look after him.”

 “He would too if he found a home – any families we deal with here are always free tae come back for free medical care if need be.”

 “Oh … I … I didn’t know that.”

 “Aye.”

 “But still, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to let Finny stay here with Bard, would it? I … I mean, I’ve never seen him take to someone as quickly.”

 “Aye, he definitely has a soft spot for kiddies. Ah … ah just worry that he’s doing all this for the wrong reasons.”

 “W … what do you mean?”

 “Well … do yer know anything about the war of 205?”

 “A … a little, but that was fifteen years ago … so I was only a child. I … I wasn’t really given news to read … or a TV to watch.” Alan raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 “Well, Bard’s a few years older than me. I’ve known him since we were kids – we used tae be hologram buddies. When the war broke out between China and the USA, it was China that attacked the USA on their soil. When that happened, Bard went out tae fight them – he was one of the only men tae return from battle … but when he came home, most of his hometown had been destroyed and … well, his fiancé, family … and unborn baby had all been killed. The war ended … before the nukes started – the man ruling over China was assassinated and China saw sense, thank God. But the damage had been done for Bard … and he ended up in a right mess, drinking and all that. Ah managed tae get him tae come over tae the UK … fix him up. Years later, ah got him tae work for me in this place … but I don’t think the wounds ever really healed. He … he kind of hates adults, thinks that they’re cruel … but he’s always wanted a wee baby. Ah mean … Finny isn’t going tae bring them back, is he?”

 “No … but if it helps Bard to heal, I don’t see the harm. If … if he has someone to love, that can only be a good thing?”

 “Aye … ah guess yer’re right.” Eric sighed. “It’s not like he’s going tae let go of that wee baby either way … and ah don’t much want him tae leave the mansion. It’d … be no good for this place if we ended up falling out over this.”

 “So … so it’s settled then, Finny’s staying.”

 “Aye, aye, it seems that way.”

 Alan’s ears twitched a little. “So … after that … the … the Chinese military didn’t … want to attack again?”

 “No, they realised how close tae destroying the world they had come – the governments started working together, and well … over the next decade or so, a treaty was agreed upon for world peace.  That’s why there are harsh punishments now when it comes tae murder … and harming others. Yer … yer cannae harm another person with intent now without risking being executed – the law is really strict. Ah guess it’s for the best -.”

 “The best?” Alan raised an eyebrow.

 “Aye?”

 “Y … you really believe in this world peace rubbish?”

 “Well … no wars have broken out -.”

 “What about us, Eric?!” He snapped. “How … how can you think the world is peaceful when … Halflinks are being killed and maimed right at this moment?”

 Eric could see the tears filling his eyes. “Alan -.”

 “W … we’re the scapegoat … for humanity’s violent … tendencies now that this new law is in place. How … how is that justice? How is that fair?!” He began to sniff, the tears leaking from his eyes.

 “Hey … hey, don’t cry.” Eric scooped him up from the bed, holding him in his lap. “Yer know that crying won’t do yer any good.”

 “B-but it’s … it’s just not fair,” he cried.

 “Ah … ah know , but it won’t always be this way.” Alan growled at him, tried to pull away, but Eric held him still. “Just calm down -.”

 “No! You … you say all this, that … everything is going to be okay, but what are you doing to change it?!”

 “A lot of things.”

 “Like what?!”

 “Look, Alan, ah am really trying. There are a lot of charities, like the one ah run, across the world. We’re trying tae get a law passed tae give Halflinks some basic rights.”

 The Halflink’s eyes widened. “Y … you are?”

 “Aye, we just need signatures in order tae get our opinion heard.”

 “H … how many signatures?”

 “A … a lot.”

 “Eric -.”

 “F-five million ….”

 “What? But … but that’s the population of the UK -.”

 “Aye … ah know, but in terms of the people of the world, it isn’t that many.”

 “W … well how many do you … have so far?”

 “About … half a million.”

 Alan’s ears perked up. “That’s good though! How long has the petition been going for?”

 “Three … years ….”

 “Oh ….” They drooped within an instant. “Well … don’t stop trying, don’t … give up on us, okay?”

 Eric squeezed him tighter. “Ah’d never give up, Alan, never.”

 The brunette hugged him back softly. _It … it’s so nice to … know that someone is … is fighting for us._ “Thank you.”

 “Anytime.”


	20. Fancy.

***11.31pm***

 Alan had fallen into slumber, snuggled up to Eric. The human, however, couldn’t sleep, worrying too much about his friendship with Bard. He got out of bed as carefully as possible, hoping not to wake the sleeping brunette.

 Once out of the room, he made his way to Bard’s, and knocked on the door softly. It was soon answered, Bard obviously having been tending to the little boy; the Halflink was held against his chest. “What do ya want?”

 Eric sighed quietly. “Ah just want tae apologise for before.”

 “Kay. Well if ya don’t mind, I need to get Finny off to sleep.” He turned his back on Eric.

 “Wait – ah … ah take back what ah said before.”

 “What?” Bard looked over his shoulder.

 “Well … yer’re not going tae just let me take him, are yer? Ah … can see how much yer love the wee lad.”

 Bard’s eyes widened a little, and he turned back around. “Ya’re not goin’ to try to take him off me?”

 “Nah … ah don’t think ah thought it through properly before. The wee one seems happy enough here, and so do yer.” Eric gave his friend a smile. “Ah think he’s going tae be just fine with a dad like yer.”

 “He’s gonna be more than fine.”

 “Aye. Bard?”

 “What?”

 “Yer … yer do know that Finny isn’t going tae bring yerr family back, don’t yer?”

 Bard rolled his eyes. “I haven’t completely lost the plot, Eric. They’re gone – I’ve got a new family now.” He rubbed at his baby’s back. “And I’m gonna make sure that my lil man grows up big and strong.”

 “Aye, ah’m sure he will.”

 “Anyway, ya’re one to talk,” Bard chuckled.

 “How’d yer mean?”

 “The only reason ya’re keepin’ Biter around here is because ya fancy him.”

 “Nah … ah … ah don’t fancy him.”

 “Oh really?”

 “Aye, really. He’s only here because he cannae be rehomed right now. He wouldn’t be able tae cope around new humans, yer know that.”

 “If ya say so.”

 “What’s that supposed tae mean?”

 “Well … he does sleep in ya bed every night.”

 “That means nothing – Ronnie used tae sleep in my room all the time.”

 “So -.”

 “Anyway.” Eric cut him off. “We’re friends again, right?”

 “Yeah, we’re good.” Bard looked down at the baby and then back at Eric. “Thanks for bein’ understain’.”

 “Hey, if yer want tae deal with shite filled nappies, who am ah tae stop yer?” He chuckled.

 “Hah, true. I need to put Finny to bed anyway, so night.”

 “Aye, sleep well.”

 “Ya too – oh wait, yer will with Biter cuddlin’ up to ya.”

 “Hah, very funny.” The door to Bard’s room was closed, but not before the American gave him a suggestive wink.

 The Scotsman rolled his eyes before walking back down the hallway. _I don’t fancy him. He’s cute, I’ll admit, but most Halflinks are. Doesn’t mean I see him as more than just a friend. I mean, Ronnie’s cute, but I’m not lusting after him either. Where does Bard get these ideas from …?_

 He took a detour on the way back to his room, deciding to check up on Ronald. The Halflink was used to having many visits a day, mostly from Doctor Francis, so the door was usually unlocked. Eric pushed it open slowly, trying his best to be quiet.

 Peeking into the room, he saw that Ronald was fast asleep. He chuckled lightly when he heard the small snores coming from him. “Aww, bless.” He was so glad that the Halflink wasn’t awake and in pain, as was the case a lot of nights. _Hmm … maybe Francis bumped up his medication._

 Thinking that he’d ask the doctor about it in morning, he went back to his own bedroom. _Ahh … shite …._ Alan was wide awake now, sitting up in bed. The brunette looked over at him. “Everything okay?”

 “Aye.”

 He shifted around on the bed. “So … where did you go?”

 “Just tae speak tae Bard. We’re fine again now.”

 “That’s great, Eric.”

 Eric was given a small smile, and he looked away. _Damn, that smile is cute …._ “Do yer want some milk and honey?”

 “Oh … sure.” Another smile.

_Shite …._ “Ah’ll go get it then.” Before Alan could reply, Eric rushed from the room. As soon as the door was shut, Eric breathed a sigh of relief. _Aye … that is a nice smile._ He walked down the hallway again, shaking his head as he went. _But there’s no way I fancy him. I don’t know what the hell Bard is thinking …._

_\--------------------_

 Meanwhile, Bard was trying his best to get Finny off to sleep. Unfortunately for him, whenever he tried to put the little boy down, he’d start to cry again. With a sigh, he picked Finny up again. “What’s the matter, Buddy? Ya should be tired by now – it’s been hours since ya nap.” He rubbed at the baby’s back, and the crying stopped immediately. “Oh.” An idea sprang to mind. “I get it now.”

 He sat down on a chair in his room, laying the Halflink down on his lap. To his relief, the baby didn’t start crying again, instead lying there peacefully. “Ya just didn’t wanna sleep on ya own, did ya?” He rubbed the little one’s tummy lightly. “See, all better now, hey?”

 He smiled when Finny soon dropped off into sleep. _Aww … so adorable._

 Now he just had to try to move them both over to the bed without waking him up.  That, he thought, would prove quite difficult.

\----------------------

 “Come on, yer’re a grown man.” Eric held out the bottle to the brunette. “Yer cannae expect me tae keep feeding yer.”

 “I … I can,” Alan pouted.

 The expressed soon melted away Eric’s resilience. It was just such a cute sight. How could he say no to that face?  “Aye … alright.”

 “Th … thank you.” Alan smiled a little, snuggling up to Eric.

 As he started to drink from the bottle, Eric looked away, rolling his eyes. _Wee lad has got me wrapped around his little finger. Great …._


	21. Dose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned this before, but both Bard and Francis live at the mansion currently.

***The following morning***

 “Alan, ah really need tae get tae work,” Eric huffed. The Halflink had been clinging to his side since he woke up. “Come on, let go of me.”

 “But … you always have to get up so early.” Alan sighed. “C-can’t you have a lie in just this once?”

 “Ah would if ah didn’t have a rescue centre tae run.”

 The brunette whined softly. “O … okay.”

 “Look, ah’d love tae sleep in till noon but ah have Halflinks tae check up on.” He sighed. “And ah have shopping tae do, need tae sort out Francis’ pay today – ah cannae afford a lie in.”

 Alan nodded slowly. “I … I understand.” _I … feel a … tad selfish right now …._ “Are you going to … see Finny today?”

 “Aye, ah think Bard will let me hold him now that we’ve made up. He’s such a cute wee thing.”

 “He … he is adorable, but aren’t most babies?”

 “Aye, they are, but those massive ears just make his face look so wee and cute.” Eric shook his head, chuckling. “Look at me, gushing over the wee lad.”

 “Mmm.” Alan let go of him. “Well, have fun.”

 “Yer too, get some rest.” Eric looked at the time as he got out of bed, realising that it was later, already, than he would have liked. A shower would have to wait until later on in the day.

 Alan watched as he got ready swiftly.  “Will … will you be back soon?”

 “Aye, give me an hour or two, and ah’ll come check on yer.” He was soon leaving the room, leaving Alan all alone. The brunette sighed, looking down at his hands. _I … I wonder if he … finds me adorable too. Wait … what ….?_

_\-----------------_

 “Hey Francis!” Eric rushed over to him, seeing the doctor coming out of one of the rooms. “Can ah talk tae yer for a sec?”

 “Of course. Is something wrong?”

 “No, ah was just wondering if yer’ve upped Ronald’s pain meds? He was sleeping like a baby last night.”

 “I didn’t tell you?”

 “Tell me what?”

 “That I’d revised his medication.”

 “No, not that ah remember.”

 “I could have sworn I’d told – no … maybe it was Baldroy I mentioned it to.”

 Eric shrugged lightly. “No worries. Ah know yer’ve got a lot on yerr plate right now.”

 “True.”

 “So is Ronnie going tae be alright now?”

 “I have decided to lower his dosage a little for every administration, giving him more doses throughout the day instead.”

 “So … he’s having less now?” Eric frowned.

 “No, more overall, but through smaller, closely spaced doses.”

 “Okay ….” Eric was a little confused by this. “But what about the night-time?”

 “I will have to get up throughout the night to keep him topped up.”

 “Shite ….” Eric sighed. “Sounds tough.”

 “It is my duty, my responsibility to see to my patients.”

 “Aye … but ah don’t want yer knackering yerself out.”

 “This medication is the only one that helps him. Until it is formulated into a modified release form tablet, I don’t have much choice.”

 “Well … we’ll take it in turns. Ah’ll give it tae him one night, yer the next.”

 “I am not sure.” The doctor said. “You know that it goes through a cannula on the inside of his elbow, don’t you?”

 “Aye, ah know – oh … yer think ah won’t be able tae do it right?”

 “I want to make sure that you are confident in doing so?”

 “Well … yer’ll have tae show me how, but aye, ah’m willing tae try it.”

 Francis gave him a small nod. “Thank you.”

 “If we keep him topped up, he’ll be alright, won’t he?”

 “Honestly … I am not hopeful.”

 “Wh-what?”

 “His nerve damage is extreme and far reaching.” He wrung his hands. “I … fear that we will not be able to keep his pain at bay forever. I worry for his mental wellbeing.”

 “B-but yer will be able tae keep it at bay, if yer keep changing up the doses -.”

 “No. We’re almost at the limit of what we can give him. His body has gotten used to such high doses, but … I cannot risk upping his daily amount much more. The last thing his already weakened body needs is an overdose.”

 “Then give him other painkillers on top of it.”

 “I have already told you; no other drugs work for his pain.”

 Eric was beginning to feel desperate. “Yer … yer cannae have tried everything -.”

 “Oh believe me, I did try.” He gave Eric a stern look. “The medication he is on now is dangerous. I … I wouldn’t have given it to him in the first place if I’d have had another choice.” _Lucky for us … he hasn’t suffered any of the more severe side effects._

 “Yer … yer’re kidding, right?”

 “I … I wish I was.” The doctor turned away from him – he had other patients to see to. “You need to find a surgeon, Eric. The sooner, the better.”

 “Ah … ah’ve tried. No one is willing tae help a Halflink.”

 “That isn’t true. There are people willing to help the needy, regardless of their reputation. Aren’t I proof of that?”

 “Aye ….” Eric was about to give him a ‘but’ when the doctor spoke again.

 “Then find them. Look harder. Pay them whatever they ask – we all know you can afford it.” He began to walk away, down the hallway. “If you want Ronald to have a longer, happier life, you’ll find someone.”

\---------------------

 Eric had gone to spend a little time with Bard and Finny, hoping that the cute baby would cheer him up some. Meanwhile, Alan was in Ronald’s room – he hadn’t been able to get back to sleep without the warmth of Eric’s body next to his.

 “Ronnie, are you alright?” Alan stared at him. “You seem a … little dazed?”

 “Hn … I’m alright, jus’ a bit drowsy.”

 “Oh?”

 “Francis has upped tha amount … of painkiller I’m on – it … it’s kinda screwin’ wi’ me a bit.”

 “Are … you going to be okay?”

 “Yeah, yeah, I jus’ need ta ge’ used ta it.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yeah, no worries.”

 “O … okay.” _But he doesn’t … look well …._

_\--------------------_

 Ronald had perked up a little after around an hour, and he was currently teasing Alan. “Hah, no, y’ so fancy him.”

 “I … I do not.” Alan blushed.

 “Y’ do. Y’ always talk ‘bout him.”

 “Yes … because he’s nice to me. It … it doesn’t mean I like … him in … that way.”

 “Hah … we’ll see, Al, we’ll see.”

 “Be … be quiet.” The brunette looked away. _Fancy him? D … don’t be silly. He … he’s a human … and I’ll never let such a being into my heart again. Never …._

_I’ve been hurt too much in the past …._


	22. Sickness.

***A few hours later***

 Alan rushed down the hallway to Francis’ office, banging on the door. He shifted from foot to foot impatiently, frowning when the door didn’t open. “D-doctor?” Receiving no answer, he turned, rushing back down the hallway. “OW!” He slammed into someone in his hurry, and stumbled backwards.

 “Alan, please don’t run in the hallway,” came Francis’ voice.

 “S-sorry. I … I was looking for you, actually.”

 “Oh? Everything alright?”

 “N-no, Ronnie, he … he’s really poorly.”

 “What?”

 “I … I don’t know, he just started being s-sick.”

\-----------------

 The doctor and Halflink walked into Ronald’s room, finding him holding his stomach. Vomit had splashed onto his shirt. “Ronald, are you alright?” The doctor asked, hoping that the new dosing schedule had just caused a little nausea.

 “N-no,” tears ran from Ronald’s eyes. “I … I feel really … funny.”

 “He said that he went … all dizzy,” Alan added.

 “I see.” Francis could see the blonde beginning to shiver. “Ronald, these symptoms are some of the side effects of the painkiller.”

 Ronald let out a small whimper. “Am … am I gonna be taken … offa it?”

 “No, not yet. We will continue with the frequent doses -.”

 “Wh-what?” The brunette frowned. “That will … make him worse, won’t it?”

 “L-let him finish.” Ronald said, voice shaky. “D-doc?”

 “Yes, we will continue with the drug for today. If you haven’t improved by tomorrow, we will have to rethink the pain treatment plan.”

 “Well … can’t you give him something for the sickness?” Alan asked.

 “Yes, I plan to.” 

 The brunette nodded slowly. “Okay.”

 “And then we’ll get you cleaned up, okay Ronald?”

 “Al-alright.”

\---------------------

***The next afternoon***

 “N-no, I … I need it, y’ … y’ can’t -.”

 “Ronald, I’m sorry,” the doctor said softly, “but we cannot keep this up. Your body isn’t coping with the extra amount of painkiller.”

 “B-but wi’out it, I’ll be in … so much pain.” Ronald covered his face his with hands. He was sobbing by this point. “Th-tha’ … was tha wh-whole reason in tha f-first place.”

 “We’ll go back to your previous treatment plan and take it from there -.”

 “No! I … I’d rather be … throwin’ my guts up than … be in pain.”

 “I understand that, but that would be counter-productive. We’ve tried so hard to get you to gain weight and you cannot afford to lose it all again.”

 “B-but -.”

 “Francis is right,” Eric interjected, “yer’re weak enough as it is. We can’t have yer turning back intae a stick.”

 “I don’t care!” The blonde screeched. “I … I’d rather be dead!”

 “Hey, come on now, don’t say that.” Eric petted his head lightly. “We’ll find something.”

 “How?! M-Metanesin is tha … tha only thing that’s helped me.”

 “Well -.”

 Ronald pulled his hands away from his face, staring up at Eric. “‘Ave … y’ found a surgeon yet?”

 “N-no.”

 “Then I’m fuckin’ doomed, aren’t I?!”

 Eric heard him growl and stepped away slowly. The Halflink was usually never one to show any aggression. “Ronnie -.”

 The Halflink went wide eyed, covering his mouth with his hand. A muffled “sorry,” was heard.

 “It’s alright … ah understand that yer’re frustrated.”

 “And I understand his frustration.” Francis stated. “How many surgeons have you contacted, Eric?”

 “Tonnes.” He frowned. “Ah’ve been trying my hardest, alright?”

 “N-no one … wants ta help me,” Ronald let out a little sob, “I … I really am fucked.”

 “No, no yer’re not.” Eric said. “Ah’m going tae find someone.”

 “Have you tried overseas surgeons?” The doctor asked. “You’ll have to pay more to bring them over here … but it may be worth a try.”

 “Aye, ah’ve tried surgeons here and over in America.”

 “Then try Europe. They have some of the best doctors over in France.”

 “R-really?” Ronald asked.

 “Yes. I doubt it is any different for the surgeons over there.”

 “Alright, ah’ll try that.” 

 The Halflink wiped at his eyes. “Th-thank y’.”

\-------------------------

***Two days later***

 Sascha peeked out of her room, seeing Alan standing there. She was hoping that it would be Ronald coming to see her. Not because she didn’t want to see Alan; she was just missing Ronald’s company after not seeing him for a few days.

 “Ronnie … is still poorly then,” she said.

 Alan nodded slowly, his ears drooping. “He’s in a lot of pain at the moment.”

 “Th-that poor man.” She looked down at the floor. “B-but he will be fine, no?”

 “I … I don’t know,” Alan said, wanting to be honest with her. Sugar coating it would do her no good in the long run. “He can’t handle the strong painkillers … so he really needs that operation soon.”

 “It is no good ….” She pulled her dressing gown around herself more. “Do … do you think he will come see me soon?”

 “I … I’m sorry – he … he’s in too much pain to move … at the moment.”

 “Then it is the only thing to go see him.”

 Alan was taken aback a little by her statement. “Th-that would mean leaving your room, Sascha.”

 “Hmm, I am not stupid, I know that. He … he is a friend – the … the soul is willing to see him, no matter the fear of it.”

 “That’s really kind of you.”

 Sascha looked up at him again, smiling widely. “I am a kind person, no?”

 Alan laughed lightly. “Yep, I can see that.” He extended a hand to her.

 She took it, stepping out of her room slowly. “There are no … monsters outside?”

 “Not unless you count Bard, no.”

 She giggled softly. “Oh … you are picking up Ronnie’s lame sense of jokes. It is good.”

 “Yeah … he has rubbed off on me, I guess.”

\--------------------------------

 “Oh, Ronnie, you look terrible!” Sascha exclaimed, seeing Ronald lying down in bed, his skin awfully pale.

 The blonde didn’t try to move, eyes filling with tears again. “Y-yeah, I don’t feel too good.”

 “How can I help you?!” Sascha began to tug on the bit of his shirt that was peeking out from the bedsheets. “You … you shouldn’t just lie there! It will make you feel sadder.”

 Alan came over to her, pulling her hand away softly. “Sascha, Ronnie needs peacefulness and quietness, okay?”

 “Wh-why?”

 “Because he isn’t feeling very well and he needs to rest.” 

 Ronald sniffed. “S-sorry I’m not all tha’ entertainin’ today.”

 “Oh no, Ronnie, it isn’t your fault.” Sascha reached out again, patting his shoulder softly. “I … I just want you to be okay.”

\------------------------

 Alan was currently making food for both him and Sascha – Ronald had said that he didn’t want anything; he wasn’t hungry.

 Ronald watched as she paced around the room, his head still resting against his pillow. “What’s wrong, Sash?” He heard her growl. “Sash?”

 “It isn’t fair, th-these humans hurting you like this.” A low noise rumbled in her throat. “Just look at the state of you!”

 “H-humans?”

 “Your owner did this to you.”

 Ronald’s eyes widened. “Who told y’ tha’?”

 “No one. It is obvious.”

 “My … my owner didn’t hurt me.”

 Sascha sighed loudly. “Of course he did. Humans always hurt us.”

 Ronald frowned. “Someone hurt y’? Is … is tha’ why y’re here?”

 “N-no ….” Her ears drooped. “N-not me.”

 “Then wha’ happened?”

 “I ….”

 “Come on, Sash, I’m y’ friend, aren’t I?”

 “Y-yes ….”

 “So y’ can tell me anythin’.”

 “It’s painful to think of.”

 “Yeah … but it’ll be better ta ge’ it offa y’ chest.”

 “O-okay, I will try. You need to admit it though first.”

 “Admit wha’?”

 “That your owner hurt you.”

 “He didn’t, Sash, I’m tellin’ tha truth.”

 “Then why is your back broken?!”

 “I fell down tha stairs. My ... my owner didn't want me after tha’.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yeah. So come on, tell me wha’ happened.”

 “O … okay ….”


	23. Denial.

 “Hacked tae pieces?” Eric asked. Ronald had told him about what Sascha had said. She’d seen the Halflink that lived next door to her being attacked by their owner.

 “That’s wha’ she was sayin’. Somethin’ ‘bout a chainsaw and this Halflink bein’ cut up. She was in tha back garden when she heard somethin’ comin’ from tha next garden, so she peeked through a gap in tha fence and saw tha whole thing.”

 “Poor lass,” Eric sighed. “No wonder she’s so shaken up.”  

 “Will y’ be able ta help her now? I … I think she’s ready ta talk ‘bout it – she said I could tell y’.”

 “Aye, ah think so. Talking’s the first step, after all.” He bent down, petting Ronald’s head. “Yer did good, mate, getting her tae open up.”

 “Hmm, yeah.”

 “Really, ah’m proud of yer.”

 Ronald gave him a weak smile. “Th-thanks.”

 Unbeknownst to the two of them, Alan was waiting just outside of the door, watching what had been going on. He felt jealousy surge through him. _I … I was supposed to … be the one to help Sascha. I … I want Eric to be proud of me._

_\-------------------------_

 “Alan, what’s wrong?” Eric sighed. He’d found the Halflink pacing around his bedroom. “Talk tae me, please?”

 Alan let out a deep growl. “Why don’t you ask Ronnie?! He … he’s so good at finding the answers to things!”

 “What’re yer going on about?”

 “He … was able to get Sascha to … open up, so … so why don’t you go dote on him some more?”

 “Seriously?” Eric frowned. “Yer’re in such a tizzy just because of that?”

 Alan looked away from him. “I … I saw you, petting him … saying how proud you were of him.”

 His frown deepened. “So yer’re jealous because he was getting some attention?”

 Alan’s fangs scrapped against his bottom lip for a moment. “I … I don’t know ….”

 “Look, how do yer think Sascha managed tae open up?”

 “R-Ronnie … was a good friend to her.”

 “No, she’d relaxed a bit and that was because of yer.  Look, Alan, she might have told Ronnie first, but yer helped her out a lot more in the beginning. She’d have never met Ronnie in the first place if it wasn’t for yer.”

 Alan crossed his arms over his chest. “It … it still isn’t fair ….”

 Eric reached out, touching the back of Alan’s ear. He began to scratch the area, bringing a small humming sound from Alan. “Ah’m proud of the both of yer, so don’t get all jealous, okay?”

 “Hn.”

 Eric chuckled. “Come on, yer’ll always be my favourite.”

 Alan’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

 “Eh ….” Eric gulped, realising what he’d just said. He pulled his hand away. “Ah ….”

 “I’m … really your favourite?”

 “Aye, ah guess.” Eric tried to change the subject. “No need tae be upset with Ronnie or Sascha then, right?”

 “R-right.” Eric’s attempt had failed, Alan’s mind processing what Eric had just said. _I … I wonder …._ “D-do … you … fancy me?”

 “What?”

 “I … I was just wondering.” _Ronnie … seems to think that we … fancy each other. Well … mainly he thinks I fancy him, but Sascha did … say something about Ronnie thinking it works both ways …._

 Eric scoffed, though he was feeling quite embarrassed. “Nah, ah don’t fancy yer. Where’d yer come up with that silly idea?”

 “Y-you let me sleep in your … bed.”

 “Aye, but only because yer like it and can’t sleep properly on yerr own.” Eric tried to smile. “We’re just good friends, okay?”

 “O … okay.” Alan’s heart sank, even if he didn’t want to admit to himself that he liked Eric in a different way.

 “Alright, great – glad we got that little misunderstanding out of the way. So … yer’re okay with Ronnie now, right?”

 “Y-yes ….” _But now I’m mad at you …._

 “Great. So go spend some time with him, alright? His pain’s still pretty bad, so he could do with some company.”

 Alan nodded slowly. _Is … is it just me … or is he trying to get away from me? Odd …._

_\-----------------------_

 Later on, that evening, Alan walked into the main gathering room in the mansion. The person he wanted to be there was, thankfully, there.

 The room was pretty empty, only one other adult Halflink in the room – a cat hybrid who’d been traumatised so much at one point that they would often let out meows at random intervals. According to the doctor, it was a sort of ‘nervous tic’.

 He walked over to Bard, sitting down next to him on a sofa in the room. “H-hello.”

 “Hey,” Bard said, absentmindedly – he was too busy watching his little baby.

 “Can I hold him?” Alan asked.

 “Sure.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yeah – Eric said we had to get along, so whatever. Just don’t bite him, okay?”

 “I … I won’t, I promise. I … I haven’t lashed out at anyone for a while, n-not like that.”

 “Good.”

 The baby was handed over, and Alan smiled down at him. Finny didn’t do much, staring up at him, curious. “He … he’s really cute,” Alan said when he saw those massive ears twitch lightly.

 “Yep. Who could say no to that face, right?”

 “T-true.” A little silence passed before the Halflink spoke again. “So ….”

 “So what?”

 “Ummm ….”

 “Just spit it out, Alan, Finny needs feedin’ soon.”

 Alan gulped. “D-do you … think Eric likes me? You know, like, like?”

 “Oh yeah, definitely.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yeah, I’ve never seen him get so attached to a Halflink like he has ya.”

 “Really?”

 “Yep. He wants ya to stay here, with him.”

 “B-but that’s because I can’t be rehomed -.”

 “Pfft, any excuse. Trust me, if he didn’t want ya here, he’d have found a family willin’ to put up with ya shit.”

 Alan glared at him for that statement. “Right ….”

 “Look, if ya want to see for yaself, just smooch him or somethin’.”

 Alan gulped. “N-no, I don’t think I could … do that. Uh, I … I don’t fancy him, I was just curious.”

 “Pfft -.”

 “It’s true!”

 “Whatever. Do ya want me to speak to him about it?”

 “No!”

 “Ya sure about that?”

 “Y-yes.” _Eric … would know I’d asked him to – it’s obvious._ “It … it’s okay, really.”

 “Alright.” Bard laughed. “Ya best start practisin’ ya kissin’ skills then.”

 “N-never ….” _No, no, definitely not. I’ll wait. Yes, just wait and see …._


	24. Sex appeal.

***The following morning***

 “Yer told him what?!” Eric shouted, his eyes widening.

 “Ya heard. Anyway, it’s not like it isn’t true.” Bard rolled his eyes.

 “It isn’t!”  

 “Come on, I’ve seen the googly eyes ya make at him.”

 “Right ….”

 “And … well, he told me not to say anythin’ to ya, but ya can’t just leave him hangin’.”

 “Ah told him we were just friends,” Eric huffed, “but no, yer had tae go and ruin everything.”

 “I didn’t ruin anythin’, mate.” Bard grinned. “If it was up to ya, ya’d never get any action.”

 “Hn … ah don’t have time tae get frisky. Ah have a business tae run.”

 “So, let me get this straight – ya plan to spend the rest of ya life on ya own?”

 “No, obviously not.”

 “Then what’s the big problem?” All he received was a sigh. “Eric?”

 Another sigh. “He’s not the sort … tae trust humans. Ah … just don’t think it’d work between us.”

 Bard raised an eyebrow. “So ya want it to work then.”

 “No! Ah … ah didn’t say that!”

 “Hey, stop shoutin'.” Bard looked over at his sleeping baby. “Ya’ll wake Finny.”

 “Well ah wouldn’t be shouting if yer weren’t winding me up.”

 “I’m not. I just think ya’re wastin’ an opportunity here.”

 “Yer didn’t even like him -.”

 “He grew on me.”

 “Well ah still don’t think it’d work.”

 “Why not?”

 Eric scratched at his chin. “Well … he’s a Halflink.”

 “So?”

 “Well … it’d be kind of weird, yer know?”

 Bard glanced over at his baby. “No. If my son can be a Halflink, yer can have one for a boyfriend.”

 “No … it’d come across as a weird master/ servant sort of thing.”

 “Na, I don’t think so.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yeah, just because it gets all weird like that a lot in the outside world, doesn’t mean it has to be the same here, right?” Bard smiled. “And no one would see ya as a master.” He chuckled lightly. “Ya’re too soft.”

 “Heh, thanks.”

 “So, ya’ll try?”

 “N-no.”

 “Why -?”

 “Because he’s clingy enough as it is.”

 “Yeah, because he likes ya.”

 “That’s the thing though, isn’t it? Ah don’t want him getting ‘attached’ tae me.” Attached, in Halflink terms, is when a Halflink latches onto a human, thinking and acting as though the human in question is their ‘master’.

 “I don’t think he will. He doesn’t seem the kinda guy to be all for the master/ servant thing. Seems pretty obvious that he’s done with taking crap off shitty humans.”

 “True ….”

 “Look, I think it’ll do him good to be with a human that treats him well. It … might pave over some of the issues he has.”

 “Aye ….”

 “So -.”

 “What if it doesn’t go well though? Ah … can’t risk hurting him more. It … it’ll undo all the hard work we put intae trying tae gain his trust. Ah … don’t want tae risk … knocking him back tae square one.”

 “Seriously? Ya’ve given him more kindness than he’s probably known his whole life. How the hell will ya hurt him?”

 “We ….” Eric shifted around uncomfortable. “Could break up ….”

 “Hah, ya make it sound like ya’re already datin’. Wait … ya’re not, are ya?”

 Eric rolled his eyes. “If we were, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

 “Right.  So … ya’re gonna go for it, hn?”

 “I … I might ….”

 “Eric -.”

 “Yer’re not going tae get off my back otherwise.”

 “Heh … true that. So -.”

 “So ah’ll see what happens, okay?”

 “Eric -.”

 “Ah’ll let him make the first move.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Ah don’t want him thinking ah’m some perv or something.”

 “Yeah, ya got a point there.” Bard chuckled. “But ya would if ya could, right?”

 “Would what?”

 “Uh, get in his pants?”

 “Oh.” He rubbed at the back of his head. “He is … kind of hot, in a different, cute sort of way.”

 “Yep, different, that’s definitely a good word to describe him. But there’s definitely some mystery in havin’ an oddball, right?”

 “Hah, don’t be mean.”

 “I’m only messin’. Run along anyway, back to ya baby.”

 Eric shook his head in amusement. “My baby, aye ….”

\-------------------------

 A little while later, Alan was in Ronald’s room. The brunette had explained to his friend all about what Bard had said to him. The blonde nodded weekly. “I think he’s right. Y’ should … make a move.”

 “N-no, I’m too shy.”

 “Aww, come on, use y’ sex appeal.”

 “S-sex appeal? I … I don’t have any.”

 “Sure y’ do.  Every Halflink has a bit of spice inside of them. We can all be dominant if we put our mind to it, as crazy as it sounds – we’re part animal, right?”

 “Y-yes, but I’m not aggressive … in that way. I … I’m not the type of person to go chasing after someone I like.”

 “Hah, no, y’ just like bitin’ people.”

 Alan shook his head. “You’ve been talking too much with Bard.”

 “Yeah, maybe. I still think y’ should jus’ go for it. Try ta be sexy around him – that’ll really ge’ him interested.”

 “It … it will?”

 “Yeah, guys love kinky little puppies.”

 “Hn … puppy. I -.” Alan paused when he heard Ronald hiss. “A-are you okay?”

 “Y-yeah.” A small whimper was heard. “L-look, I’d love … ta give y’ some more advice … but I’m really not feelin’ all tha’ great.”

 “Oh … should I let you get some sleep?”

 “W-will y’ stay wi’ me until I do?”

 “Yeah, of course.”

\-------------------------

 Alan left his friend’s room a short time later, deep in thought. _Sexy … sexy …. I … I don’t know how to do ‘sexy’. I can barely do ‘cute’ …. Great …._

 _But … if I just wait and see, do nothing, I … I’ll just stay as frustrated as I am now. Eric … does like me, even if … he won’t admit it – it’s as clear as day to everyone else that he likes me._ Alan sighed. _So … why won’t he just say so? I … don’t understand. No …  no, I’m just being silly._

_Right … sexy, how to be sexy …._

_\------------------_

 “Ow!” Eric shouted, pulling his hand away from Alan. The brunette had tried to do ‘sexy’ and had attempted to nibble on Eric’s finger. He’d ‘nibbled’ too hard. “Alan, what the hell?”

 “S-sorry. I … I was trying ,w-well, to be p-playful,” Alan stuttered, flustered. “Oh … y-you’re bleeding.”

 “Aye, no big surprise th -.” Eric stopped speaking, eyes going wide when Alan started to lap at the wound. He pulled his hand away quickly. “What the hell?”

 “I … I was trying to make it better.”

 Eric shook his head. “Yer’re so weird sometimes ….”

 “Oh ….” Alan looked away.

 “Let’s just get some sleep.” Eric flopped down in bed, turning away from the brunette. _What the fuck? That was … strange. Was he trying to suck on my finger or what? Was … that his way of trying to say he likes me? Agh … he’s confusing._

 “O … okay.” _So … much for being sexy …._

_He … he seems really mad at me._

_Hn, well done, Alan, well done._


	25. Shock.

 Eric awoke at around five-thirty in the morning to the sound of small cries. He turned over in bed, finding that the Halflink was buried under the covers. “Alan?” He heard the brunette whine softly, and he sighed, pulling the covers back. “Al … what’s wrong?”

 “Y-you’re mad at me. F-for last night.”

 “So waking me up with yerr crying is really going tae help with that.”

 “Sorry.”

 The blonde sighed. “Look, maybe ah was a wee bit hard on yer yesterday. Ah … ah don’t know what the biting was all about … but it’s alright. Ah’m not mad anymore.”

 “Really?”

 “Aye, it’ll heal.” Eric grabbed a hold of him, sliding him closer. “Ah’m sorry, okay?”

 “M-me too.” The Halflink snuggled closer to him, thinking to himself. _I may … as well be honest with him. I don’t want any more embarrassing mistakes …._ “Um … Ronnie told me to … act all sexy.”

 Eric pulled a face. “Sexy?”

 “Y-yes.” He blushed. “Bard … told me you -.”

 “Aye, ah know what he said tae yer.”

 “Oh … well I told Ronnie and he … said to try to be … s-sexy … to get your attention.”

 “Pfft, yer cannae do sexy.”

 “O-okay ….” Alan’s heart sunk.

 “Cute maybe.”

 “C-cute?”

 “Aye.” _Well … I wanted him to make the first move and he did …._ “And … yer certainly got my attention.”

 “I … I did?”

 “Aye, a bit unorthodox, but ah think it worked,” he smiled.

 Alan was about to reply when he felt Eric’s lips press against his forehead. His eyes widened, cheeks flushing red. “Mmmm.”

 The contact broke. “Feel better now?”

 _Sexy …._ Alan pointed to his cheek.

 “Yer want a kiss there too?”

 “Please.”

 “Alright.” He leaned in again, pecking the area of soft skin quickly. “Better?”

 He let out a long exhale. “Yess ….”

 “Great.” Eric was just about to say that they should try to get some more sleep when his phone started sounding an alarm. “Ahh … shite.” He pulled away from Alan, grabbing the device.

 “What … is it?”

 “Ronnie need helps.” He scrambled out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown. “He’s just sent me an assistance message.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Be right back.”

 “C-can I come too?”

 “Sure, don’t see why not.”

\---------------------------

 “Nghhhhh.”

 “Ah’m here,” Eric said, hurrying over to Ronnie’s bed.

 “Th-thank fuck … f-for tha’. I … I thought y’d sleep right through.”

 “Nah, ah was already awake.”

 “Oh … Al keepin’ y’ busy?” He tried to laugh, only to hiss. “Fuck ….”

 “A-are you alright?” The brunette asked.

 “Do I fuckin’ look alright?!” A growl came from him.

 Eric turned around, mouthing ‘don’t pay any attention to him. He doesn’t mean it’.

 Alan nodded. _I know …._ “I … I’ll go get the doctor.”

 “H-hurry.” Ronald whined. “He … he didn’t hear tha … alarm, I don’t think.”

 “I will, I’ll be right back.”

\----------------------------

 “Is that any better?” Francis asked a few minutes after administering the drug.

 “Y-yeah, a bit.” Ronald yawned. “Man … I’m exhausted. Barely gettin’ any sleep wi’ this pain.”

 “Then you should get some sleep while you can.”

 “Aye, he’s right.” Eric said. “Could do with going back tae bed myself.”

 “Or you could use the extra free time to look up surgeons,” Francis stated.

 The Scotsman shot him a dirty look. “Come on, Alan, let’s go back tae bed.”

 Alan looked between Eric, Francis, and his friend. “I’ll come visit you later, okay Ronnie?”

 “Alright, c-cool.”

 The two returned to bed, Eric grumbling under his breath. Alan heard it, and pulled the covers up to his chest. “Is everything alright?”

 “Do yer think ah’m doing everything ah can tae help Ronnie?”

 “Yes, of course I do. I know it is hard to … find a surgeon, but you’re trying your best.”

 “Thanks.” He flopped down against the mattress. “Mind telling that tae Francis too?”

 “Oh … don’t let him get to you. He … he’s just worried about Ronnie.”

 “Hn, well if he’s so worried, he should help me find a surgeon.” 

 He snuggled up to the blonde. “Eric, really, don’t let it bother you. I know you care about us all a lot.”

 “Aye, ah do. Hn,” he sighed, “guess there’s no point moping. Ah’ll never get back tae sleep if I keep thinking about his dumb comment.” He kissed Alan on the forehead quickly. “Thanks for the support.”

 “Um,” Alan blushed, “no problem.”

\----------------------

 It was now the afternoon, Sascha having not long come out of an appointment with Francis. Her parents had been informed about what Sascha had seen. Her mother had been upset, to say the least. Disgusted.

 “So … it all went okay?” Alan asked.

 “Yes, it was fine. Francis is going to bring in a friend of his soon. A therapist?”

 “You’re willing to talk to someone new about this?”

 She nodded. “I think so. I … I just want to feel better now, maybe go to be at home with my family.” 

 Alan blinked at her. “Y-you want to leave here?”

 “Hmm … no, not really. I like it here … but I can’t be scared of the outside world forever. And I really miss my big brother Rudgar.” She gave Alan a small smile. “But don’t worry. I … I don’t think I will be going for a while – things are still scary.”

 He nodded slowly. “Well … good. You shouldn’t push yourself too quickly.”

 “Oh, Alan, you say that because you want me to stay, no?”

 Alan looked away. “I … I will miss you … but I just want you to really be ready to leave before you do so.”

 “Oh, I will – I am not stupid. I’m not going anywhere … until the … fear fades away. Th-that will take a lot … of talking.”

\------------------

 Alan left the room a short time later, planning to go and make them both food. _Hmm … I should probably check on Ronnie first. I did promise him that I would._

 As he got closer to the room, he began to hear shouting. “Ronnie, keep still!”

 “Ge’ offa me!”

 “What on earth …?” Alan hurried closer and peaked into the room. His eyes widened at the sight. Eric and Francis had Ronald pinned down on the bed, the Halflink thrashing his arms around in a vain attempt to shove them off. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

 “Ronnie, calm down!”

 Alan’s mouth fell open as Francis produced a large needle. “No ….”

 He turned from the room, rushing down the hallway; he didn’t want to see any more. _They … they were hurting him …._

_Eric … he … he was supposed to care._

 His shock turned to anger.

_Humans … humans …._

 His fists clenched. “I should n-never have trusted him! He … he’s just another one of those monsters!” _I … I have to get out of here …._


	26. Lashing out.

 Alan got ready as quickly as possible, his heart racing as he did so. _W-what if I’m next?_ His mind went over the quickest way to get to the front door – in his panic, he was scared that someone would see him, stop him from getting away.

 The Halflink pulled the wardrobe open in his room, searching for the shoes Eric had brought him just a few days ago. His heart sank when he couldn’t spot them. _I … I left them in Eric’s room._

 Deciding that going outside without shoes again wouldn’t be a good idea, he rushed to Eric’s room, looking over his shoulder all the way there.

 The shoes were thrown on, and Alan glanced out of the window. _It … looks really cold out._ Eric’s coat was located and pulled on, the brunette hurrying back over to the door. It was pulled open, and –

 “OW!” Alan had walked straight into Eric, and when he realised, he barred his teeth.

 Eric frowned down at him. “Yer okay?” And then he spotted the coat. “Going somewhere?”

“G-get out of my way,” he seethed.

 “What’s gotten intae yer?” He received a growl. “Alan, tell me what the matter is.”

 “Move!”

 Eric took a step closer to him, folding his arms over his chest. “No.” He was met with a swing of Alan’s arm, catching it just before his claws met his face. “Alan, stop it.”

 “L-let go!”

 Eric’s grip tightened. “Ah don’t think so. Yer – ahh!” Alan’s other hand had struck his arm, claws scraping through flesh. The Halflink was shoved backwards, Eric quick to lock the door.

 The human held onto his bleeding arm, letting out a large exhale. “What was all that about?”

 “Grr -.”

 “Alan, enough.” He took a step closer to the brunette. “Just tell me what’s wrong. Ah … ah thought we’d got over yer lashing out?”

 Alan’s fists clenched. “Y-you really blame me? I … I saw what you did, Eric!”

 “What ah did?” He frowned. “What did ah do?”

 “D-don’t … pretend you don’t know.”

 “Ah -.”

 “You were hurting Ronnie!” Tears filled his eyes. “J-just now. I … I saw you.”

 It clicked in Eric’s mind, and he sighed. “Oh … Al, we weren’t hurting him.”

 “D-don’t … lie to me!”

 “Ah’m not lying.”

 “I saw you holding him down! T-the giant needle!”

 “Aye … because we had tae give him his medicine. Ah … ah don’t like holding him down either.”

 “I … I’m not stupid, Eric. Y-you … don’t use giant needles … for painkillers – cannula.”

 “Because it wasn’t only the painkiller we had tae give him. He has tae have a steroid injection every so often.”

 “B-but he was screaming!”

 “Aye, because he hates those injections – they’re pretty painful,” he sighed, “and he’s already in a lot of pain, so obviously he’s not going tae let us stick a giant needle in his back without a fight.”

 _No …._ “I … I don’t … believe you.”

 “Well yer can ask him about it after he gets some rest. M-maybe it looked bad from where yer were standing, but we’d never want tae hurt him, ah promise.”

 Alan began to calm down a little. “I … I can really talk … to him later?”

 “Aye, of course.  Is … that why yer were going tae leave? Y-yer’re scared of me?”

 “I … I don’t know.” He covered his face with his hands. “Th-things … a-are so confusing.” A sob rumbled in his throat. “It … it’s so hard, b-being around h-humans. A-and I … like you, b-but I shouldn’t – y-you’re a … human.”

 “Because yer think all humans will hurt yer, so yer shouldn’t put yerr trust in any of them.”

 “H-how did you know?”

 Eric closed the gap between them, hugging him gently. “Because yer have trust issues. But that’s alright, because ah know it’ll take time. No one can expect tae gain yerr trust overnight.” He kissed Alan on the top of the head. “But even if yer don’t trust me one hundred percent, ah don’t want yer tae leave.”

 “B-but … I … I hurt you. Aren’t … you angry?”

 “No, not really. Yer thought ah was hurting yerr friend, and yer freaked out. It’s understandable.”

 “I … I’m sorry.”

 “It’s alright. Ah won’t hold it against yer.” The hug broke, Eric taking a step back. The tips of his fingers wiped Alan’s tears away. “So stop crying, okay? Yer know crying doesn’t do yer any good. Yer’re going tae dehydrate yerself at this rate.”

 Alan sniffed. “I … I know.”

 “So give me a big smile, aye?”

 “I don’t feel like smiling.” He looked down at Eric’s bleeding arm. “I … I made a big fuss over nothing, l-lashed out again.”

 “Aye … alright.” Eric petted his head lightly. “Then what do yer want? A cuddle?”

 “I – oh … I … I was supposed to be getting food for Sascha.”

 “Ah’ll come help yer with that then,” he smiled.

 “B-but your arm -.”

 “Nothing a bit of kitchen towel won’t fix.”

 “Okay.” Alan eyed the floor. “I … I’m really sorry.” His cheeks flushed red when he felt Eric’s lips peck against the one of them.

 “It’s alright, Al. Just … next time, talk tae me before yer jump tae conclusions, okay?”

 He nodded slowly. “O … okay, sure.”

 Another brief kiss. “Great.”

 Alan swallowed thickly. “Mmmm ….”


	27. Birds.

 Alan was still upset that night, and had spent most of the day in his room. Eric poked his head through the door. “Yer coming tae sleep in with me tonight?”

 “N-no.” He buried his head under the covers. “D-don’t deserve to.”

 “Yer’re not still thinking about earlier, are yer?”

 “Y-yes.”  

 “Ah’m fine.” Eric walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back. “It didn’t need stitches or anything.”

 “But -.”

 “Ah’m not mad at yer, so stop sulking.” He bent down, scooping Alan up from the bed. “Ah want yer in with me, okay?”

 “If … if you’re sure?”

 “Aye, definitely. Yerr fur keeps me warm at night.”

 “Umm … th-thank you.”

\-----------------------

***5.07am***

 “Eric. Hey, Eric!”

 Alan flinched awake, the top of his head hitting Eric in the jaw.

 “Ack!” Eric shrieked. The impact had definitely woken him up. “Alan, what -?”

 “Eric!”

 The Scotsman turned just as Bard flicked on the light. “What?”

 “We’ve just had a call from someone.”

 “Yes.” Francis came into the room also. “There has been a Halflink related disturbance at someone’s residence.”

 “Yeah, a strange Halflink by all accounts. I kinda wanna check it out for myself.”

 “Strange how?” Eric asked. _And why wasn’t I woken up by the call?_ He reached out and grabbed his phone. _Dead battery … right …._ Seems that even in the twenty-third century, a good battery life was hard to come by.

 “The lady on the phone said something about a human/ bird hybrid.”

 “W-what?” Alan sat up in bed, gaping. “I’ve never heard of that before. It … that even possible?”

 “I have heard of it,” Francis said, “but I’ve never seen one of them myself. Apparently it makes for a rather vicious Halflink.”

 “It does? Now I really wanna see this,” Bard grinned.  

 “We can handle it,” Eric said, getting out of bed.

 “Nah, ya might need backup. Might turn violent.”

 “I … I can look after Finny if you need,” Alan offered.

 “Sounds great, thanks.”

\------------------------

 The three men piled into the hover-car, Francis carrying needles full of sedative. “We should get this over with quickly.” Eric stated. “Not very happy tae be leaving everyone unattended.”

 “That will be easier said than done.” Francis answered. “The government no longer allows for Bird Halflinks. There is a reason for that.”

 “That doesn’t sound good,” Bard said. “They a handful?”

 “They tend to be more aggressive, more independent than their mammal counterparts. The government attempted to make them weaker, make them dependant on the love of humans – it was a complete failure.”

 “Jeez ….”

 “Maybe yer should stay here then. Ronnie might need yer soon.”

 “Hmm.” The case of syringes was handed over to Eric. “Take these. The first sign of trouble, jab him with one needle. Hopefully one will do the trick ….”

 “Alright, understood.”

 Francis got out of the car. “And be careful, okay? The last thing we need is one of you injured.”

 “Got it.” Bard said. “Eric, step on it.”

 “Hey, who’s the boss here?”

 Bard rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up.”

\---------------------------

 “Oh, thank goodness you’re here,” A petite woman said, stepping out of the front door. “I … I just don’t know how to handle him anymore. He’s always been difficult, moody, but … it’s just gotten too much recently.” She pulled up her sleeve, showing the two men a large gash on her arm. “He … he’s never attacked me before.”

 Eric gave her a small nod. “We’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

 She eyed up the net Bard was carrying. “You aren’t going to hurt him, are you? He … he doesn’t mean it – his wings are causing him trouble again.”

 “We won’t hurt him.”

 “Right … then I’ll show you the way.”

\-------------------------

 A bedroom door was opened, the woman flicking on the light. The two men heard someone hiss. “For goodness sake, leave me be. I am trying to sleep.”

 Eric peeked into the room, seeing a tall Halflink standing up from the bed, his back turned to the door. A large pair of wings spread out across his back, poking out from holes in a nightshirt.

 “I said leave me be!”

 “William, sweetie, we have guests. They’re going to take you somewhere and get you the help you need.”

 “So the day has finally come. You have grown bored of me.”

 “N-no, it’s just -.”

 “Get out of my room!”

 Eric took a few quiet steps closer to the Halflink, brandishing a needle, hoping he wouldn’t hear. Bard had the other needle; a backup for Eric. The swiping of thick claws came out of nowhere, startling the Scott. “Shite!” He dodged the harsh blow with just a second to spare.

 “William, stop it!”

 “Ah!” Eric was knocked against the nearest wall. A moment later, sharp claws pierced his shoulder, dragging a large scream out of him. They were pulled from the wound, slashing through his shirt, cutting into his chest.

 “William, I said stop it!”

 “Be quiet!” The Halflink glared at Eric, eyes boring into his. “Get out of my house!” His hand was raised again, brandished as a threat. “I said – ah!” He’d been so focused on Eric that he hadn’t noticed Bard approaching, hadn’t noticed the needle about to be driven into his neck.

 The needle was ripped from his skin, and he swung around. “H-how dare ….” The medication started to take effect. “Dare … you …..” He began to sway from side to side. “Get … get away ….” His legs fell from under him, Bard catching him just in time.

 The human almost fell to the ground too, but managed to steady himself. _Shit … he’s heavy._

 “N-nice work, mate.” Eric pushed himself away from the wall, groaning.

 “Ya alright?” Bard asked, turning his head to look at him.

 “Aye, ah’ll be fine.” He stepped closer to Bard, wincing. “All … part of the job.”

 “Yeah …. Let’s get him back before he wakes up. Any idea how long the tranq will last for?”

 “No, not a clue.”

 “Shit. I’m not waitin’ around to find out.”

\-----------------------------------

 Eric went to lie down while Bard restrained the unconscious Halflink. He entered the room, finding Alan sitting on the bed, Finny lying right next to him, sound asleep.

 The brunette took one look at him and shrieked. “Eric, wh-what happened?!”

 “Halflink was a bit of a handful.” He hissed as he walked closer to Alan. “Ah … ah’m just glad he didn’t go for my neck.” He shuddered at the thought.

 “I … I knew I should have gone with you.” He stood up from the bed. “I … I’m sorry.”

 “Yer would have gotten yerself killed, Al. He … he was strong, even for me.”

 “B-but -.”

 “Ah wouldn’t have wanted yer there – it was too dangerous.”

 “But I should – y-you’re hurt!” His eyes began to fill with tears.

 “Aye … ah can see that.” Eric gingerly pulled up his shirt, managed to take it off. The sight of Eric’s bare chest caused Alan to whine loudly. “Al, Al, ah’m fine.”

 “You don’t look fine! You need to see the doctor – now!”

 “Ah will soon -.”

 “Soon?!”

 “He’s dealing with Ronnie at the minute.” Eric sighed. “Wipe that worried look off yerr face, would yer?”

 “I … I can’t.” He closed the gap between them, bending forward to lap the blood from Eric’s shoulder. His motions were soft, gentle again Eric’s skin.

 “Al … what’re yer doing?”

 The Halflink pulled away quickly. “I … I was cleaning it for you.”

 “Yer just introduced a load of bacteria intae the wound.”

 “Oh … oh, sorry.”

 “It’s alright.” The human chuckled. “Yer just like licking me, don’t yer?”

 “Umm ….” He blushed.

 “Heh, so cute.” He pecked Alan on the forehead.

 “Mmmm ….”


	28. Encounters.

 “I told you to be careful,” Francis said. Bard had taken Finny to bed, Eric and Alan now in with the doctor.

 “Aye, aye, ah know.”

 The Halflink paced around the room. “Is … is he going to be okay?”

 “He will be fine once I fix him up.” Francis stated. “Though I wouldn’t have to do this if he’d listened to me.”

 “Ah get the point,” Eric huffed. “Ah just didn’t think a Halflink could be so strong.”

 “I warned you -.”

 “We get the point!” Alan shouted. “P-please just fix him.”

 “Yes, it’s nothing a few stitches won’t fix.”

 “St-stiches?” The brunette’s eyes widened.

 “The punctures to his shoulder are quite deep.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “Don’t worry yerself,” Eric smiled, “Ah’ll be all sewn up in no time.”

\----------------------

 “Nghh ….” Eric groaned as he lay down in bed. Francis had gone to observe William.

 “A-are you okay?” Alan asked.

 “Aye … just sore.”

 “Okay.” He curled up in bed. “Wh-what will happen to that Halflink?”

 “What do yer mean?”

 “He … he tried to kill you.”

 “Nah … ah don’t think he did. Ah think … he was warning me, trying tae get me tae leave. He could have killed me if he really wanted tae.” He gave Alan a little smile. “So he’s going tae stay here – just because he attacked me, it doesn’t mean ah’m not going tae help him.”

 “I … I’m worried that you’ll get hurt again.”

 “Aye, maybe, but he’s probably just confused. Ah mean … yer’ve lashed out at me a fair few times … but ah’d never give up on yer. Same goes for him.”

 “S-so … he’ll be okay in the end?”

 “Hopefully, aye.”

 “G-good. Just … be careful, okay?”

 “Aye, ah think I get the point by now, Al.”

 “Oh … right, okay. S-sorry.”

\------------------------

 The two were woken up again at around six in the morning by Francis. “How are you feeling?” The doctor asked.

 “Aye, not too bad. How’d it go with William?”

 With a sigh, he said “I couldn’t get anything out of him. I tried to examine him … but he was too agitated. So … I gave up in the end, decided to get some sleep.”

 “Great ….”

 “I … I could try to talk to him?” Alan offered. “He might … take better to another Halflink.”

 “Ah don’t think so, Alan. He seems tae hate everyone.”

 “How do you know that? Have you seen him around another Halflink?”

 “Well, no, but -.”

 “Th-then I want to at least try.”

 “Ah don’t trust him enough tae -.”

 “Please, Eric, I … I’d feel better being able to talk with him. If … if I get on his good side, you might be safer around him.”

 “Al -.”

 “J-just five minutes.”

 “It’s worth a try,” Francis stated. “But for safety sake, I think we should have some sedative on hand.”

 “Th-that sounds fair. Eric?”

 “Aye … fine, fine, as long are yer’re careful.”

 “I … I will be. He’s restrained anyway, isn’t he?”

 “Aye, thank God.”

 “Then I’ll be okay.”

\----------------------

 After getting ready quickly, Alan was taken to the door of the room William was being held in. “Ah think I should come in with yer -.” Eric began.

 “N-no, no, seeing you might upset him more.”

 He sighed. “Alright … but if he says anything tae make yer feel uncomfortable … or tries tae get out of his restraints, yer shout us, alright?”

 “Yes, understood.” 

 Alan opened the door and walked into the room, turning to smile at Eric as he shut it. He turned back around, and the colour drained from his face. The bed was empty.

 “Er -.”

 A hand was clamped over his mouth, the little Halflink being slammed against the wall. William had worked himself free from the restraints during the night, had waited for someone to unlock his door. He leaned in closer, hissing against his ear. “They’ve sent me a puppy. How pathetic.”

 Alan whimpered against his hand.

 “I told them to leave me be, warned them.” The glare he gave filled Alan with fear. He was frozen in place, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

 “And let me guess, they sent in another Halflink to try to reason with me. Some sort of mutual understanding, yes? Well I’m nothing like you,” he spat, “no snivelling mutt.”

 A shriek was muffled, claws digging into Alan’s side. “I don’t need you, or this place. I’m no sympathy case.” His hand was twisted, claws cutting into flesh deeper, creating more damage. It caused Alan to cry out in pain. “Maybe I should just put you out of your misery, you pathetic creature. Let’s face it – you’re nothing without the charity of humans.”

 Eric pressed his ear against the door. “Ah – it’s too quiet in there.” He pushed the door open. “Al, yer alright?”

 “But I really must be getting out of here.” The claws were withdrawn, William rushing out of the room. Eric was barged out of the way in the process.

 Francis cursed under his breath, and chased the Halflink down the hallway. Eric rushed into the room, seeing Alan sliding down the wall, hand pressed to his side. “Al!” He hurried over to him, sinking down in front of him. “Al, shite -.”

 “Hnnn ….” Alan began to cry. “It … it hurts, Eric.”

 The hand was teased away, the human met with the sight of blood leaking down Alan’s side. “Francis!” He received no reply. “Shite!”

 “E-Eric, I … I don’t feel so good.”

 “Ah … ah’ll get help.” He pulled his shirt off, pressing it to the wound. “K-keep pressure on it, alright?” He scrambled to his feet, rushed from the room. He had to find the doctor, as quickly as possible.  


	29. Worried about you.

 “Nghhh ….” Alan awoke, squinting up at a bright light in the room. A moment later, Eric’s face appeared above him, worry etched onto his features.

 “Oh … Al, ah … ah was so worried.”

 “What …?” It came back to him. “W-William. He … he – what happened to him?”

 “Nothing.” Francis said. He leaned closer to Alan, showing the deep slash across his cheek. “I managed to corner him, sedate him again … but not without a tussle.”

 “He … he’ll be alright?”

 “Yes. I think it best we leave him alone for the rest of the day though.”

 “A-and you’re fine?”

 “Not too badly damaged.”

 “O-okay.”

 “How are yer feeling?” Eric asked.

 He could feel heavy throbbing in his side. “S-sore.” The Halflink tried to sit up, but only managed to lift his back off of the bed a couple of inches before he whined, flopping back on the mattress.

 “Al … Al, don’t try tae sit up, okay? Yer just relax.”

 “Yes, even though I have applied healing cream, that wound will take some time to mend.”

 “Yer really had me scared, Al.” Eric stroked his cheek. “Y-yer passed out … and … and yer’d lost so much blood.”

 “Luckily, no internal organs were involved,” Francis added.

 “What happened, Al? Did … did he manage tae break free -?”

 “He … he was already out of the bed when I got into the room.”

 “Shite.” He grunted. “Ah … ah knew ah should have come in with yer.”

 “N-no … it was my fault. I … I didn’t think he’d hurt me, a-another Halflink.” He sniffed lightly. “He … he proved me wrong.” _I … I never expected another Halflink to … do something like that. It … it’s eye opening …. D-don’t judge a book by its cover …._

 “A-aye … ah didn’t think he’d be very friendly tae anyone.”

 “Hm ….”

 “Did he say anything to you?” Francis asked. He wanted any bit of information that could allow him to get inside of William’s head.

 “J-just … that he was nothing like me.  He doesn’t want to be associated with other Halflinks.”

 “I see. Anything else?”

 “N-no.”

 “Okay, thank you.”

 “S-sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”

 “Don’t say that, Al,” Eric said, “yer tried yerr best. Come on, we’ll get yer back tae my room, okay?”

 “O … okay.” The brunette whimpered as Eric helped him off of the bed.

 “It’s alright, Al,” Eric reassured. “We’ll get yer intae bed, put the heated blanket on, and Francis can bring yer in some painkillers in a bit.”

 “O … okay, s-sounds good.”

 “Aye. Francis?”

 “Yes, yes, I will find him something.”

 “Great.”

\-----------------------------

 Sometime later, the pain had eased off. Francis had given him some liquid painkiller, had been told by Eric not to disturb them unless it was urgent. The Scotsman wanted to be with Alan, and only Alan, for the rest of the day.

 “E-Eric?”

 “Aye?”

 “How are you … feeling? The … cuts?”

 “Ah’m alright. Just a bit sore.”

 “O … okay.”

 “Are yer alright? Yer’ve been really quiet.”

 “I … I’m fine.” His voice shook.

 “Well yer don’t sound fine.”

 Alan looked away. “William … said some pretty means things to me.”

 “Like what?”

 “Th-that I … was just … some pathetic puppy.”

 “Oh, Alan, don’t listen tae that idiot.” He cupped Alan’s cheek. “Yer’re not pathetic. He’s just bitter because he doesn’t have any friends.”

 “I … I feel pathetic.”

 “Why?” He frowned.

 “Cr-craving your attention … like some love-sick puppy.”

 “Oh … Al, that doesn’t make yer pathetic. If yer really like someone, yer’re bound tae want their attention.”

 “S-so … you like me paying attention to you?”

 “Aye, of course ah do. Ah’m right here now, aren’t I?”

 “Yes … because I’m hurt and … you need to make sure that I’m okay.”

 “Nah … ah just used that as an excuse.”

 “An … an excuse?”

 “Aye. Francis wouldn’t have let me take a day off tae be with yer without a good reason.”

 “So … so you’d stay with me all day regardless … if you didn’t have a rescue centre to run?”

 Eric leaned in closer to him. “Aye, that’s exactly what ah’m saying.”

 “B-but … don’t you find me clingy?”

 “A … wee bit, aye,” he admitted, “but yer wouldn’t be like that if ah didn’t keep having tae rush off.”

 “Well … true.”

 “So trust me when ah say that ah don’t think yer’re pathetic, okay? Ah … ah didn’t know if yer … were going tae be okay when ah came back intae William’s room … and that really scared me, Al. Yer mean a hell of a lot tae me.”

 “I … I do?”

 “Definitely.” Eric brushed his lips against Alan’s, causing the brunette to blush instantly and intensely. “Ah think yer’re fantastic. Not pathetic in the slightest,” he breathed over the Halflink’s skin.

 “O-okay.” Alan gulped. “G-good.”

 The blonde smiled a little, finally going in for the kiss Alan had been hoping for.

 His toes curled a little at the contact, and he kissed back, groaning softly. _Hmm … this … this feels so nice …._

 The contact broke far too soon for Alan’s liking, and he whined.

 Eric grinned down at him. “That make yer feel a bit better?”

 “Y-yes.” Yes, it had definitely helped to boost his mood.

\-----------------------------

 It was now the night, and the day had gone by without many interruptions. Sascha had come into the room, worried, wanting to make sure Alan wasn’t in too bad of a state. Francis had also popped in a couple of times, just to top up the Halflink’s painkiller.

 It had left the brunette rather sleepy, and with everything that had happened during the day, he’d lost his appetite.

 Wanting to keep his strength up, Eric had brought him in a bottle of milk and honey. Unsurprisingly, Alan hadn’t turned that offer down.

 He now had his head resting on Eric’s lap, the blonde holding the bottle steady for him. “Yer’re so cute, Al,” he chuckled.

 The Halflink rolled his eyes but didn’t move, too busy enjoying his sweet treat. The bottle was soon drained, and Alan turned his head, blinking up at Eric sleepily.

 “Aww, someone’s knackered,” he laughed lightly.

 “Hmm ….” He turned his head back and nodded slowly, arms wrapping around Eric’s waist. “St-stay here … like this.”

 “Heh, someone’s gotten bossy.”

 “Stay ….” He whined softly.

 “Aye, alright, alright, ah’ll be yerr pillow.”

 Alan smiled, arms giving the blonde a little squeeze. “Thank you. Hmm … so … so comfortable.”

 “Aye,” he chuckled, “ah bet ah am.” _I’m not getting any sleep tonight … but I don’t care, as … as long as he’s alright. As long as he’s still here …._


	30. That b****!

 The following morning, a tired Eric had decided to take the bull by the horns, to just go into William’s room and try to talk to him. The sooner he could get on his good side, the better. If it was even possible to get on his good side ….

 Alan had wanted to come with him, to make sure he was safe, but the Halflink was still too sore to get out of bed, much to his dismay. Eric, on the other hand, was glad. He couldn’t risk the little brunette getting hurt again. He could have lost him during the last attack, and that scared him greatly.

 He unlocked the door, opened it just enough to take a look through the crack. To his relief, William was still restrained to the bed. _Right … here we go._ He took a deep breath and pushed it open fully, walking into the room, trying his best to smile, be cheerful. “Hey.”

 The Halflink gave him a fleeting glance, and then sighed. “What do you want now?”

 “Eh … ah wanted tae see how yer were doing.”

 “How do you think? I am tied to – that bloody woman finally got bored of me.”

 “N-no, that isn’t true. She was just worried about yer.”

 “Worried?” He glared. “Naïve, aren’t we?”

 Eric was taken back a little by his question. “Pardon?”

 “Did my owner put on a nice act for you?” He snarled. “Did that bitch cry?”

 He was confused for a moment. “Aye … she was upset.”

 “No, no she wasn’t. She played you like a fool.”

 “So … what are yer saying?” _Pfft … wouldn’t be the first time an owner was nicer to a human stranger than their Halflink. Damn …._

 He sighed deeply. “She didn’t care. Maybe a little when I was small and cute, but not since then.”

 _Double damn._ “So, she … was abusive? Is that why yer’re so angry?”

 “Hn, a maniac. You’d have to be to want someone like me. Instead of having another Halflink, or even a child of her own, she decided to go for someone like me; deformed.”

 “Y-yer’re not deformed.”

 “Do you not see these wings?!” He all but screamed. “They stick through my skin, tug and tear at my muscles!” A strange noise came from him, not a growl … but something more birdlike.

 “N-no … yer haven’t let me get close enough. Ah … ah could get the doctor tae take a look at them?”

 “I am not a charity case!”

 “Ah’m not saying that, but if yer’re in pain or something, ah want tae help.”

 “You can’t help! That … that stupid bloody woman tried. When my open flesh became infected, she’d ask a doctor friend of hers to bring me over antibiotics.” That sound came from him again. “They don’t help anymore.”

 “Well -.”

 “They need to be removed! B-but no, of course not. That would have ruined her kink.”

 “Okay -.”

 William went off on a rant. “I was no waste of space, no pathetic Halflink. I pretty much ran her business for her, touched her hideous body when she demanded it, got on with my own life as best I could. And how does she repay me? Carts me away when my increasing pain causes me to lash out.” His wrists fought aggressively against his restraints. “Yet she was the one tugging on my feathers when I did something she didn’t like. Stupid cow – I had so many brilliant ideas for her business, but that woman didn’t like it, didn’t like the fact that I was smarter than her."

 Eric stood there silently. He was beginning to wonder if William was actually talking to him or just rambling to himself. “Well … yer can talk tae the doctor about that if yer want? He might be able tae help yer with that … side of things.”

 The Halflink blinked. “Talk to him about what?” He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk to anyone here. I already told you I don’t need your help!”

 “Right.” _Aye … must have been ranting to himself. Don’t quite know what to make of that. Maybe … the pain is getting to him._

 “I want you to untie me and let me go on my way.”

 _A please, maybe?_ “Nah, ah don’t think so. Ah’m not risking yer slashing my throat.”

 “I wouldn’t have attacked if you’d have left me be. Same goes for your friend with the tranquilizers. All I want is to be left alone. You are in my way.”

 His eyebrow twitched. “And what about Alan, aye?”

 “Who?”

 “The Halflink yer almost killed.”

 “Hn, he was also in my way. Though, if I had killed him, I would have been doing the world a favour. One less snivelling mutt on the planet would only be a good thing.”

 “H-how can yer say that? He’s not that different from yer.”

 “He is nothing like me!”

 “In case yer haven’t noticed, yer’re both Halflinks!” Eric was beginning to get more than frustrated. This newcomer couldn’t just come in here and start bashing his new boyfriend.

 “That may be the case, but I am still nothing like the rest of them. I don’t have any canine or feline DNA inside of me. So, no, I am nothing like those stinking mongrels.”

 _More … of a bird brain then …._ He huffed. “Yer should still treat them with some respect.”

 “Respect those wretches? They are so dependent on the love of others, it is utterly pathetic. Besides, I have always hated dogs.”

 “W-well … don’t yer want tae be loved by someone?”

 “Of course not; I don’t need anyone. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to leave.”

 “Well yer cannae leave!” He grunted. “If ah let yer go, where are yer going tae go, huh? On the streets?!”

 “I will make a living for myself.”

 “Heh, how? Yer might not think it, but yer are a Halflink. Yer can’t be employed! Someone will hurt yer if they see yer wandering around without an owner.”

 “I’d be more worried about someone else getting hurt by me.”

 “Then yer’ll end up in the pound! Part dog, cat, or not, they’ll put yer in there.”

 “W-well ….” William didn’t really have an argument left. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he knew the human was right about the pound.

 “Look, ah’ll take the restraints off if yer promise not tae go for me or try tae run off. If yerr wings are bothering yer, ah’d like the doctor tae take a look.”

 “I already told you, there is nothing that can be done for them.”

 “Oh, ah don’t know, our doctor is proper good, trust me. So?” 

 The Halflink honestly didn’t want to agree, was too proud for that, but his wings had steadily been getting more painful. With a sigh, he finally gave in. “Fine … fine.”

 “Yer going tae play nice?”

 “Don’t push me.” Another sigh. “Oh, fine! I promise not to attack.”

 “Good.” The restraints were unlocked, taken away.

 William sat up, sighing in relief. Sitting up helped to ease his pain, just a little.

 Eric leaned closer, taking a look at where the wings connected to the rest of him. “Fuck … that looks like a bad infection.” He wondered for a second how William still had so much strength with an ailment that looked so awful.

 “I told you so.”

 “Aye … aye, ah’ll get the doctor. No running off, okay?”

 “Yes, yes,” he rolled his eyes, “we have already established that.”

 “Aye, right ….”


	31. Pain and shock.

 “Ouch!” William grunted. “Would you please not touch them?”

 “I have to have a proper look,” Francis replied. “I can give you some pain medication if that would help?”

 “No, I do not need any drugs.”

 “Then please let me get this examination over with.”

 “Hn … I could cut you where you stand.”

 “But you won’t. You need medical care or this flesh could begin to die.”

 “These wings need cutting off.”

 “I would rather not mutilate you.”

 “I already am ….”

\----------------------------------

 “This is a rather bad infection, but nothing antibiotics won’t be able to fix,” Francis stated, his examination over.

 “They won’t work this time, believe me. That stupid cow tried a few weeks ago.”

 “Oral antibiotics?”

 “Yes.”

 “Well I was thinking more along the lines of giving you them intravenously. They will work faster and I can administer stronger ones that way.”

 “Oh … I see.”

 “Unless, of course, you are afraid of needles?”

 “Don’t test me.” He hissed. “Of course I am not afraid – I am just not holding out any hope.”

 “Well just give it a chance,” Eric said.

 “Yes … a chance.”

\--------------------------------

 The IV line had been hooked up, antibiotics slowly being pumped into William’s system. He seemed to be in a better mood now, a little. “Do yer want me tae get yer anything?” Eric asked. “Food? A drink?”

 “No.” He sighed, shutting his eyes. “I just wish to sleep.”

 “Alright.”

 “How is the Halflink?”

 “Alan?”

 “Yes.”

 “In pain, but he’ll live.”

 “I see.” He took a deep breath. “Are you going to leave the door open?”

 “Aye, as long as yer don’t run off.”

 “I am hooked up to an IV line. Why would I move?”

 “Oh … right, true. But … yer’re free tae go anywhere in the mansion, when yer feel up tae it.”

 “Hn, you trust me around the little puppies running around?”

 “Ah want tae trust yer. Don’t make me regret giving yer a chance.”

 His one eye cracked open. “Is that a threat?”

 “No, but yer nearly killed Alan, so yer’re not in my good books at the minute.”

 “Hn … charming.”

\-----------------------------------

 The following day came, and the antibiotics didn’t seem to be having much of an effect. William was still in pain, felt quite ill. Francis had decided to see how he was by the end of the day, and if there was then still no improvement, he’d think of changing the drug he was using.

 Alan was still in some pain too, but with the help of his painkillers, he’d been able to get out of bed. He’d gone to pay a visit to Ronald, had just finished explaining why he hadn’t been to say hello the day before.

 “Oh man … that’s rough. Hang on, a … a birdman?” Ronald frowned from his positon on the bed.

 Alan giggled softly. “A … a birdman would be a good way to describe him, I guess.”

 “Is … he good-looking?”

 “Oh … I don’t know, I didn’t stop to rate him out of ten when he was trying to shred me.” Alan rolled his eyes.

 “Y’ loss,” he chuckled lightly. “But … really, y’re alright though, aren’t y’?”

 “Yes, just sore.”

 “Yeah ….” He sighed. “I guess we’re all in pain ….”

 “But … we’ll all be okay in the end,” Alan smiled. He didn’t know whether he believed it himself, but he wanted to make Ronald’s spirits high.

 “Yeah. I … really wanna meet this guy though. He seems interestin’.”

 “No! Umm … no, you don’t want to do that. He … he’s dangerous … and could hurt you.”

 “Nah … I’m too cute; he wouldn’t do tha’.”

 Alan sighed. “You … may be cute, I guess, but you’re not invincible. If … he’s capable of hurting me and … Eric, he isn’t going to hold back with you.”

 “I -.”

 “S-so … don’t try to talk to him until … he’s calmed down a little, okay? I … don’t want you getting hurt.”

 “Alright … I’ll stay away from him.” He sighed. “Gotta admit though … he has peaked my interest.”

 “Yes ….” He paused for a moment. “I … wonder what it would be like to have wings.”

 “It’d be cool!”

 “Maybe … but they seem to be causing him a lot of pain and trouble. Eric told me that they’re all infected and … quite horrible looking.”

 “Really?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “Man … poor guy.” _Looks like I’m not the only one with a body that doesn’t work properly …._

_\---------------------------_

 Ronald waited until late at night, just after Francis had given him a dose of painkiller, to struggle into his wheelchair; he wanted to visit this William person before the drug made him sleepy. He knew, deep down, that it was probably a bad idea, but curiosity was getting the best of him. And even though he was in a lot of pain, he just couldn’t help himself.

 He managed to get to the room that he thought William was staying in without being spotted; everyone was settling down for bed by now.

 With much effort and wincing, he got the door handle turned, and pushed open the door. The dark-haired male was sitting up in bed, his face pale and sweaty, wings throbbing painfully. Francis had changed his antibiotic an hour or so ago, but he still felt awful.

 He glanced up at Ronald. “Get out of my room, puppy, I … do not wish to play.”

 “Uh … I’m in a wheelchair? Don’t think I’m gonna be able ta run around chasin’ a ball.”

 “Just get out of my sight,” he hissed.

 “Hey … don’t be like tha’.” He moved his chair closer to William. “I … I know how it feels … ta be in a lot of pain.”

 “Pardon?”

 “Y’ … y’ wings are causin’ y’ a lot of problems, I’ve heard. I know … wha’ that’s like, y’ body not workin’ so good.”

 His eyebrow twitched. “Is this the part where you try to say we are alike?”

 “Well … yeah, we -.”

 “I am nothing like you!” He stood up from the bed, his head spinning. “Unlike you, I actually have some self-worth.”

 Ronald let out a little whine, wounded by his words. “No … that isn’t true. I … I ‘ave worth too.”

 “Do you?” He bent forward, loomed over Ronald. “You’re in that wheelchair because your precious owner got fed up of you.”

 “N-no, tha’ isn’t true.” He stared up at him with wide, teary eyes. “I … I fell down tha’ stairs.”

 “No, you didn’t.”

 “Wh-wha’-?”

 “I know who you are,” he hissed. “You used to live next door to me.” He leaned in closer. “You used to spread yourself wide like the whore you are out in the back garden, plead with your master to do you harder. Disgusting puppy, do you really think anyone wanted to see that, hear that?”

 Ronald was full on crying now. “Sh-shut up!”

 “I heard it all that day, how you screamed, begged him to stop.” He laughed loudly. “You pleaded, said you loved him. You -.”

 “Stop it!”

 “No, I will not stop!” He glared daggers at him. “You’re a pathetic whore and I will not be compared to you.”

 The blonde gasped as the other Halflink shoved his wheelchair, screamed out in pain as it hit the floor and he fell out of it. His back spasmed, sent agony coursing through him.

 “I am nothing like you!” He ripped his IV line out of his own arm, went to bend down to inflict more pain on the poor blonde when his dizziness and fever got the best of him. He went very lightheaded, staggered backwards.

 He hit the floor, unconscious, leaving Ronald to shake and cry, from both pain and shock. “Sh-shit ….”


	32. Licking.

 Eric and Francis rushed into William’s room. Ronald had managed to press the assistance alarm on his wheelchair, the signal beaming to the humans’ phones, showing his location. Bard had received the alert too, but he was busy taking care of a fussing Finny.

 “Shite, Ronnie!” He bent down in front of his crying friend. “What -?”

 “No … d-don’t – make … make sure William’s alright.”

 “What happened here?” Francis asked, stooping down at William’s side.

 Alan had come with Eric, but he stayed in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. _I told him not to come in here …._

 Ronald didn’t answer, just cried and whimpered. “Ronnie, ah need yer tae tell me what happened. Did he go for yer?”

 Ronnie shook his head. “I … I dunno, he … he shoved me outta my … wheelchair. I … I think he … he was gonna hit me or somethin’ … b-but then he jus’ passed out!” More tears fell from his eyes. “I … I should’ve listened! I … I shouldn’t ‘ave – he … he’s really sick!”

 “He is just feverish and weak,” Francis stated, looking the unconscious Halflink over. “He needs rest … but he’ll be fine. The new course of antibiotics needs to kick in.”

 “I … should’ve jus’ left him alone. I … up-upset him somehow, I ….”

 “It wasn’t yerr fault,” Eric said, “he’s a cranky bastard at the best of times.” He stood up, tipped the wheelchair back into place. “But yer need tae stay away from him; he’s dangerous. We’ll get yer back tae bed, okay?”

 “N-no, William -.”

 “Like Francis said, he’ll be fine.”

 “B-but this is my fault -.”

 “It really isn’t.”

 “But -.”

 “Yer’re in a lot of pain, Ronnie, yer need tae rest.”

 Ronald shook his head, wiped at his eyes. “No … I need ta make sure he’s okay. Let … let me stay in here until he wakes up. P-please?”

 “Why? He’s -.”

 “If … if I wasn’t in here, he … he wouldn’t ‘ave gotten upset, and then -.”

 “Ronnie, he was the one who decided tae get his knickers in a twist. It wasn’t yerr fault, okay? Yer understand me?” He bent down, scooped Ronald up gently.

 “No … I don’t – nghhh ….” He winced as he was put into his chair.

 “Sorry.”

 “Eric … please, let me stay in here.”

 The human sighed. He knew Ronald, knew how determined he could be. He’d kick up a fuss if he just tried to wheel him away. “Fine … ah guess yer can stay in here.”

 “As long as me and Eric stay in with you,” Alan finally spoke up.

 “Yes, and I want him restrained,” Francis added. “We were obviously wrong to put any of our trust in him.”

 “No, ah was wrong.” Eric sighed. _This is on me._

 “Help me get him back onto the bed. I’ll put another IV line in, for fluids. And he needs something for this fever too.”

 “He … he’ll be alright though, won’t he?” Ronald asked.

 “Yes. The medication will help him in due course.”

 “Okay.” He wiped at his eyes again, sniffed. “C-cool.”   

\---------------------------------

 Time passed, Ronald right up next to William’s bed. He was trying his hardest not to fall asleep, but the pain medication from earlier was really starting to make him drowsy.

 “Nghh ….” William began to stir, felt something wet against his face. As he awoke properly, he realised that Ronald was licking his cheek. As he tried to swat him away, he found that he was restrained. _Oh … bloody hell! Not again!_

 “Puppy ….” He groaned. “Stop … slobbering all over me.”

 “I … I was so worried ‘bout y’.” Ronald said, tears filling his eyes again. “I … I thought I’d killed y’.”

 “Oh … well, you didn’t.”

 “Ah think yer owe him an apology, William,” Eric said.

 “For what?”

 “Yer threw him out of his wheelchair. Yer could have made his back even worse.”

 “I ….” _Yes … I did, didn’t I._ “Next time I ask to be left alone, you should listen.”

 “Wait a -.”

 “I am in pain, a lot of pain. Do you expect me to be calm?”

 “So is Ronald, but he doesn’t just randomly attack people.”

 “Eric, it’s fine, really -.” Ronald began.

 “No ….” William sighed. “He is right …. I have been a little on the violent side, unnecessarily.” Another sigh. “I am … sorry, I suppose.”

 Eric wasn’t happy about that, thought it was a false apology … but he decided to let it drop, for now. At least William knew the word ‘sorry’. That was a start.

 “It … it’s okay.” Ronald gave him a little smile. “Uh … Eric, can I speak ta him for a minute? Jus’ me and him?”

 “Why?” Eric frowned.

 “I … I jus’ wanna talk ta him ‘bout somethin’. Please?”

 “Go ….” William sighed. “It is fine. Cannot exactly lash out at present, can I?”

 “Aye.” He stood up. “Come on, Al.”

 “R-right, okay.”

 “And Ronnie, yer call me if yer need anything, okay?”

 “Y-yeah, I will.”

 As they left, William glanced over at Ronald. “What is it that you want so badly to discuss?”

 Ronald gulped. “Y-you … aren’t … gonna tell anyone, are y’?”

 “Hmm?”

 “W-wha’ … happened wi’ my owner ….”

 “Oh … you mean because you lied to everyone here? Let me guess … you used the ‘fell down the stairs’ story with Eric and his crew?”

 More tears welled up in his eyes. “St-stop it ….”

 “I am not going to tell anyone. You seem to be struggling enough.”

 It was an insult, and Ronald knew it. But still, he was glad that William’s lips were sealed. “Th-thank y’.”

 “Is that all?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “Well I have something to say. If you lick me again, I will throw you down the stairs.”

 “Why, did y’ like it too much?” It came out of his mouth before he even realised. He’d forgotten for the smallest of moments that he wasn’t talking to a friend, and the look on William’s face showed that he’d taken it as anything but a joke.

 “I take my apology back.” He glared. “I hate dogs. All they do is sniff at your crotch.”

 “I … I wasn’t sniff -.”

 “Get out.”

 “William -.”

 “Out!”

 “O … okay, I’ll go.”

 “Everything alright?” Eric asked, looking into the room – he’d heard a shout.

 “Y-yeah.” Ronald gave him a fake smile. “But … I think I’m gonna head back ta my room now. I’m super tired.”

 “Oh … right, okay. Ah’ll come help yer intae bed.”

 “Thanks.” _I … I was trying to be nice. Why does he h-hate me so much …?_


	33. Clawing.

 Alan and Eric settled down into bed, the Halflink whining softly. Eric brushed his hair aside gently. “What’s the matter?”

 “You’re angry.”

 “No -.”

 “Yes … I … I can sense it.”

 The blonde sighed. “Ah’m more frustrated than anything.”

 Alan nudged his nose against Eric’s shoulder. “Why?”

 Another sigh. “Sometimes ah wonder if ah’m doing the right thing.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “William’s a violent person … and ah worry that keeping him here – someone could get hurt … again.”

 “You can’t just throw him out.”

 “Ah know … but with Ronnie being poorly, and having Sascha and Finny here -.”

 “I don’t think he’d stoop so low as to hurt children, Eric.”

 “Hn, he lashed out at someone who’s disabled.”

 Eric did have a point. “Well … keep his door locked so he can’t get out and hurt anyone.”

 “But that isn’t great either, locking him away. It’ll probably make him angrier.” He grunted. “See what ah mean by not being able tae do right for doing wrong?”

 “Yes ….”

 “And ah still cannae find a surgeon for Ronnie.”

 “But that isn’t your fault. You’re trying your best.”

 “Aye ….” He gave Alan a quick peck on the lips. “No point beating myself up, ah guess.”

 Alan shut his eyes, snuggled up to his boyfriend. “Definitely.”

\------------------------------

 Francis had gone to check on William around six o’clock that morning; he was quite anxious to find out if the new antibiotics had done anything of benefit.

 William was fast asleep upon his arrival, but he was glad to see that he wasn’t as pale and sweaty looking as the previous day.

 He went back into the room a couple of hours later. William eyed him. “Hello.”

 “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

 “Much better. I think the drugs must have started doing the trick in the night.”

 “Good, good. And the pain?”

 “A little improvement, I suppose.”

 “I am glad to hear it.” Francis jotted down a few notes on his clipboard. “We shall continue with the antibiotics and the medication to ease the fever, along with IV fluids.”

 “I see. Can I have these restraints removed now? Lying in the same position is irritating.”

 “No, definitely not.” He moved towards the door.

 “Wait a moment! You cannot be serious!”

 “You are a smart man, William, and I am sure you realise that you haven’t proven yourself trustworthy. Once you begin to think before you act, think of others, I will take off the restraints.” He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 William scowled. “Bloody humans!”  

 -----------------------

 Sascha hurried into Ronald’s room that afternoon, a wide smile on her face. “Ronnie, I have great news!”

 “Wha’ is it?”

 “The doctor says Mother can have an overnight visit. She is going to be here tomorrow night.”

 “And y’re ready for tha’?”

 “Yes, yes! And soon, I could be going home!”

 “C-cool.”

 “Oh ….” She pouted. “Why don’t you sound so happy for me?”

 “I am happy for y’, babe.”

 She tilted her head to the side. “Your pain is bad, no?”

 “Yeah … exactly. It … it’s really bad today. Had a bit of an accident.”

 “You fell over?”

 Ronald pondered for a moment, before deciding that he may as well tell her the truth. He was pretty sure she already knew about the attack on Alan. “Y’ know ‘bout tha bird guy?”

 “Oh … yes – he hurt you?”

 “Threw me outta my wheelchair.”

 “Oh, he is strong … but what a mean head! What? Does he think he can go around attacking every person here?”

 “Yeah … I guess so.”

 She sighed loudly. “Sometimes I think Halflinks can be as nasty as humans.”

 “He’ll come around, I’m sure.” He sighed. “I hope anyway … he doesn’t much like dog Halflinks.”

 “Well if he is to be nasty still, I will bite at his ankles.”

 Ronald chuckled, but soon regretted it. Any movement hurt. “Heh, tha’ would be kinda funny.”

 “Yes, it would, but not for him.”

\------------------------------

 The next day came, and everything was quite peaceful. William’s condition was much improved. He was still retrained, and no one but Francis and Eric had dared visit him.

 Ronald wanted to see him, try to make amends, but he didn’t want to risk getting hurt again.

 The night came around and Sascha bounced up and down in front of the front door. The doorbell finally rung, Eric opening the door for her. “Mother!”

 “Hello Sascha.” She smiled back.

 “Hey,” came another voice.

 “Rudgar!” Sascha darted around her mother, hugging her brother tightly. “Are you staying tonight too?”

 “Surprise!” Her mother said.

 “And it is a great one! Oh, so exciting!”

 The joy was interrupted by a loud wailing, and soon after, Bard appeared with Finny. He looked quite dishevelled. “Has anyone seen Francis?”

 “He’s making himself some food, ah think.” Eric said. “Something wrong?”

 “Finny’s teethin’.”

 “Already?”

 “Yeah, and that’s not all.” Bard grab the baby’s wrist lightly, held out his hand to show Eric. The fingertips were red, skin broken. “He’s startin’ to claw too.”

 “Oh no, you poor thing,” Sascha’s mother stated. “Sascha didn’t start clawing until she was four, and it was a nightmare.”

 “So painful,” Sascha agreed.

 “Yeah, believe me, I know he’s in pain. Friggin’ scientists. Why couldn’t they make kids that didn’t have to go through hell? Monsters.” And with that, he turned away, rushed down the hallway.

 “Poor Finny.” Sascha said softly.

 “Aye,” Eric nodded. “Must be awful.” _As if Halflinks don’t have enough to go through already …._


	34. Ten minutes.

 Alan was spending a little time with Sascha and her family, leaving Eric to check on Bard and Finny. He knocked on the door to Bard’s room. “Mate, yer two still up?”

 “Yeah, come in.”

 The door was pushed open, Eric seeing Finny being held against Bard’s chest. “How is he?”

 “Cranky. I’ve only just managed to get him to stop cryin’.”

 “Aye, ah bet. Did Francis do anything for him?”

 “No, not really.” Bard sighed. “He’s too young for any painkillers.”

 “Really?” Eric frowned.

 “Yeah … he said he doesn’t want to risk it because he’s not a few months old yet. And to be honest, I wouldn’t want to take that risk either.”

 “So he gave him nothing?”

 “No, he had some teethin’ gel, and some ointment to put on his fingers. Better than nothin’, I guess.” Bard sat down on his bed, patted Finny’s back gently. “He’ll be alright, won’t he?”

 “Ah would think so. He’s just going tae be super uncomfortable for a wee while.”

 “He’s got cartilage pokin’ through his skin, Eric. I wouldn’t call that just uncomfortable.”

 “Aye … good point.” Eric saw him yawn. “Tired?”

 Bard nodded slowly. “Exhausted.”

 “Ah can watch him for a few hours?”

 “I … I don’t think he’ll like that. He’s cranky enough.”

 “Ah can handle it. Just so yer can get yerr head down, aye?”

 Bard looked between him and Finny. “Yeah … alright, but just for an hour.”

 Eric walked closer, took the baby from Bard’s grip. “Aye, ah’ll bring him back in an hour. Now get some sleep.”

 “W … waaa.”

 “Shhh,” Eric bounced him a little. “It’s alright, Finny.”

 “Waaaaa!”

 “Come on, lad, yerr daddy needs tae rest.” He looked at Bard again. “Don’t worry. Ah’ll get him settled down.”

 “Yeah.” Bard lay down in bed, rubbed at his temple. “Thanks.”

 “Does he need feeding?”

 “Ugh … ya can try. He’s not touchin’ his bottle without screamin’ at the minute.” He sighed. “Francis said he’s gonna need fluids if he keeps refusin’ to have his milk.”

 “Damn ….”

 “Yeah, ya’re tellin’ me ….”

\---------------------------------------

 Two days passed, Finny now hooked up to an IV line. It was a small tube in his foot, where a vein was easily accessible. They hadn’t wanted to do this, had tried to use an oral syringe, but Finny hadn’t wanted any of it, had kicked up even more of a fuss.

 Bard was hysterical with worry, Eric trying his best to comfort him. Francis was hoping that the baby would only be on IV fluids for a couple of days, and Eric was sticking to that idea, that hope.

 “Come on!” Sascha tugged on Alan’s arm. “We have to see Ronnie!”

 “Is … is he okay?” She’d cornered him in the hallway, hadn’t explained a thing.

 “Oh, I am sure he is fine. I have good news and don’t want to repeat myself.”

 “Oh … sure.” He walked with her to Ronald’s room, and once at the doorway, Sascha rushed inside.

 “Hello, Ronnie.” She beamed.

 “Hey, Sash,” he smiled back. “Y’ alright?”

 “I am very good, yes.” She turned, checking that Alan was in the room too. “I have the best of news!”

 “Wha’ is it?”

 “I am going home in two days!”

 “Wow, really?”

 “Yes!”

 Alan blinked a few times. “Umm … Sascha, are you really ready for that?”

 “Yes, I really am. When my family were staying the night, I found how much I missed them.”

 “But with what happened next door to your house?”

 “Come on, Al,” Ronald chimed in, “she’s a clever girl, knows wha’ she wants.”

 “I … I know that, but -.”

 “No, no, that I can understand.” Sascha smiled. “And it may be hard at first, but I really do miss Mother and Father. Rudgar too. He is a great man, isn’t he?”

 “Rudgar really cares for you, yes.” Alan placed a hand on her shoulder. “I just want to make sure you are feeling alright.”

 “Yes, I am. And I will be coming back to this place, for sessions with the doctor. I … I still know I have things to work through, but I do really want to go home now.”

 “Home sick?”

 “Yes … yes, that is the term.”

 “Then I’m happy for you,” Alan smiled.

 “Yep, it’s great!” Ronald beamed. “So … group hug?”

 “Yes!” Sacha giggled.

 “Al?”

 The male brunette laughed lightly. “Yes, I’m up for that.”

\------------------------------

 Sascha had gone to pack up a few things, was too excited to just sit around. Just some spare clothes, little things she knew she wouldn’t need.

 Alan was still in Ronald’s room, talking to his friend. Ronald sighed. “Al, look, y’ need ta stop worryin’. If it doesn’t go so well, she can come back here. It’s not tha end of tha world.”

 “True. She … she’s my friend though, so … I can’t help but worry.” Alan sighed. “But worrying isn’t going to help.”

 “Heh, y’ sound confused.”

 “Conflicted, yes. But she needs my support, so … I need to put my worries aside.”

 “That’s tha spirit!”

 “But do you think -?”

 “Al, enough, seriously.”

 “Oh … sorry.”

 “No, it’s okay.” He sighed. “I’m jus’ kinda knackered right now.”  

 “Then I’ll let you sleep.”

 “Y’re tha best, mate. I’ll see y’ later, yeah?”

 “Yes, of course.”

\----------------------------------------

 Meanwhile, Eric was in the room with William. He bent down to untie the restraints.

 “Oh, so you are finally letting me free, are you?”

 “Aye, thanks tae yerr complaining. Cannae be listening tae it anymore.”

 “I see.”

 “Plus, yer’ve behaved yerself -.”

 “What was my other choice? Fight fruitlessly against my restraints? I am no idiot.”

 “Well … ah’ll make a deal with yer. Ah’ll let yer out of yerr room for ten minutes -.”

 “I have an IV line in, you idiot.”

 “It’s on a stand with wheels, yer idiot.”

 “I have been tied down on a bed for days! How on earth was I supposed to know that?!”

 “Ugh ….” Eric sighed. “Ten minutes, alright?”

 “And if I hurt someone?”

 “William, ah’m putting my trust in yer.”

 He chuckled. “Oh, because that worked out so well the last time.”

 “Do yer want tae be stuck in this room forever?”

 That shut William up for a second, and he gulped. “I’d rather not, no.”

 “Then don’t let me down.”

 “Don’t talk down to me. I am not a child.”

 “Then stop acting like one.”

\-----------------------------------

 Ronald was just about to nod off when he saw a figure passing slowly across his doorway. “Hnnn ….” But then he realised who it was. “William!”

 The figure turned to look inside of the room. “Ronald.”

 “Y’re feelin’ better then, huh?”

 “Yes … thank you.” He paused for a moment. “How are you?” _More so … why do I even care?_

 “In pain, as usual, but alright.”

 “I see.”

 “Y’ … wanna come in and hang out for a bit?”

 William pulled a face of disgust. “No, of course not.” He slowly walked away. “Stupid puppy.”

 Ronald grunted lowly. “Charmin’.”


	35. The truth, Ronald.

 The next day came, William wandering through the halls of the mansion. Eric had let him out for thirty minutes this time. Not having wanted to go past Ronald’s room, have his peace disturbed, he’d gone the opposite way.

 But now, he found himself lost. He looked around, cursed under his breath. And, as he tried to ponder, he realised that he wasn’t quite sure where he went wrong. Eric had told him directions to get to the kitchen – had he taken a wrong turn?

 Shaking his head, he took off in a random direction. _I am sure to find the room I am looking for eventually._

 To his dismay, he found himself about to pass by Ronald’s room. Grunting, he turned around, was about to head back, when he heard crying sounds. Another groan. He turned back, walked a few steps, and popped his head into the room. “Ronald, be quiet – no one wants to hear your whining. It -.” He paused, had noticed the expression on Ronald’s face. “Oh … are you in pain?” _Hang on a – why am I even asking?_

 “I … I’m always in pain,” he grunted. “So … piss off. I don’t wanna deal wi’ y’ … takin’ tha piss.”

 “No, I cannot be bothered.”

 “Oh … why not?”

 William rolled his eyes. “Because I honestly don’t care enough about you for that.”

 “Oh.” _But he just … asked if I was in pain …?_

 William pondered for a moment before speaking again. “But I am curious ….”

 His ears perked up a little. “Curious ‘bout me?”

 “Not exactly.” He finally came into the room. “Your back. How did it happen?”

 Ronald’s ears flopped back down. “Y’ … y’ know wha’ happened.”

 “Not exactly. I heard it, but I don’t know the details.” _Probably a little nosy, but he has been sniffing around me first._

 He glared over at him. “Why do y’ even care?”

 “It is quite boring in this place. Humour me.”

 “No! It … it’s none of y’ damn business!”

 His eyebrow twitched. “Fine then,” he said, turning towards the door.

 “No!”

 “Pardon?”

 Ronald bit down on his lip for just a moment. “I … I don’t want y’ ta go.”

 “What?” He frowned.

 “I … I haven’t had any visitors today, jus’ tha doc.”

 “I see.” _And I thought he had ‘friends’. Pitiful …._

 “S-so stay? Look … I … I’ll tell y’, if y’ want, if y’ keep me company?” Ronald gave him a pleading look, one which William pretended he hadn’t noticed. He wanted information, something to pass the time. Yes, yes, that was all. Not company, no, not company.

 “Yes, it is a deal, I suppose.”

 “S-sit?”

 “Yes … fine.” He plonked himself down, careful not to get tangled up in his IV line. “So, what happened?”

 Ronald wiped at his eyes. “I … haven’t actually told … anyone ‘bout this before. Not even Al.”

 “Because it is too personal?”

 “No, because no one else has ever called me out on my bullshit before.” He gulped. “B-but … y’ know tha truth first-hand, so ….”

 “Was he abusive? That owner of yours?”

 The blonde let out a bitter laugh. “Aren’t they all?”

 _I suppose that is quite obvious, yes._ “Most of them, yes. Good people don’t go out and buy slaves.”

 “Y’ … y’ think that’s wha’ we are? Slaves?”

 “Servants, more so, in some cases, I suppose … but yes.”

 “Yeah … I ‘ave been shit on quite a few times.” He sighed, wiped at his eyes again. “Y-yeah, my owner was abusive – I … I don’t really wanna talk ‘bout all tha’ though. It … brings up a lot of bad feelings, y’ know?”

 “I can imagine, yes.”

 “I … I tell everyone tha’ … I fell down tha stairs … but I … wasn’t even thrown down them.”

 “So … I am guessing he … struck you with something?”

 A few tears ran down his cheeks. “Y-yep. I … I did somethin’ wrong ….”

 “And what was that?”

 “I … I dunno, can’t … really remember.”

 William nodded slowly. He was beginning to feel a little caring towards Ronald. Maybe it was because he could understand his ordeal, or maybe he just didn’t want anyone to go through such abuse, puppy or otherwise. It did not, however, mean that he disliked the pup any less. Halflinks like him, in William’s eyes, were all the same – clinging, whiny things. “Because all of it blurs into one?”

 “Yeah. Every little thing set tha guy off. And … well, I blacked out after it … all went down. I probably knocked somethin’ over … or … didn’t give him a deep enough blowy – yeah … probably tha’. I … I was naked when Eric found me, I think.”

 William scrunched up his nose. “Disgusting ….”

 “S-sorry. Anyway … he started … beatin’ on me … wi’ this metal chair. It … it was this big, heavy thing.”

 “That … does sound quite painful.”

 “Y’ ‘ave no idea. I … I think I tried ta roll over, ge’ away from him. That’s … when it happened.”

 “The chair came down on your back?”

 “Y-yeah. Blacked out … pretty quick after tha’ … and then woke up here.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I … I remember tha pain of … tha impact though. I … I can’t even explain it.”

 “I … I am sorry.”

 He opened his eyes again, looked over at William. “Y-yeah, thanks. Happy now?”

 “Pardon?”

 “Y’ got ta know all tha nasty details.”

 William had to hold back an eyeroll. “What about you? Are you happy that it is off of your chest?”

 Ronald blinked a few times. “It … it did help, a bit, actually. I … I’ve been keepin’ this ta myself for so long.”

 “Then maybe you should stop lying to everyone else,” he said bluntly.

 “Nah … I … I can’t.” He shook his head. “B-because it’s … so fucked up. I … I still … talk ‘bout my … owner.”

 William frowned. _Interesting …._ “Why?”

 “N-nah, nah, y’ll laugh.”

 “I never laugh.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Just tell me.”

 “Alright. I … kinda wish … sometimes … tha’ he’d come back for me. M-maybe … he still loves me, y’ know?”

 “He never loved you, Ronald. That was control, a need for power. Love didn’t come into it.”

 A sob escaped the blonde. “But … but I still love him!”

 The outburst came as a bit of a shock to William. In fact, he was always shocked when Ronald, sick, weak, and drained, raised his voice. And weren’t puppies supposed to be all cute and shy, with those large puppy dog eyes? “You shouldn’t.”

 “B-but -.”

 “But nothing.”

 “D-don’t y’ love y’ owner?”

 “Hate would be a better suited word. Stupid woman, she was.”

 “B-but … y’ spent all of y’ life … wi’ her?”

 “And? I hated every moment of it.” He paused. “You should know better than to -.”

 “Wha’? Love tha man who raised me?”

 “And then destroyed you, pretty much. Yes, you shouldn’t dwell on him.”

 “Y’ don’t understand!”

 “No, you are right, I don’t.” Ronald didn’t reply, began to cry loudly. Awkward, that is what William felt, this snivelling soul by his side. He didn’t understand the first thing about comfort, wasn’t sure he even cared enough about anyone else to attempt it. “Umm, there, there.”

 “Everything’s g-gone ta hell.”

 “I think you escaped hell, if I am honest.”

 “Y-y’ … ‘ave a … point there. D-doesn’t mean … I can’t still miss tha guy though. We … we had some good times – a … a couple.”

 “I find that hard to believe.”

 “H-heh, yeah.”

 “Shite!” They both turned to see Eric rushing into the room. “Ronnie … he didn’t hurt yer, did he?”

 “N-no.” Ronald took a deep breath, wiped the tears away once again. “He’s been fine.” _Kinda … nice, actually …._

 “Oh, okay, good. William, back tae yerr room, alright?”

 “It has been thirty minutes already?”

 “Thirty-five.”

 “I see.” _I really must have gotten myself lost …._

 “D-does he ‘ave ta go?” Ronald asked. “I … I kinda need some company.”

 “He does, ah’m afraid. At least until he learns tae behave himself.” William made a low grunting sound, but Eric took no notice. “Ah’ll spend some time with yer though.”

 “Alright …. Why hasn’t Al come ta visit me today?”

 “Ah think he’s spending time with Sascha. It’s her last proper day here.”

 “Then why -?”

 “She doesn’t like tae bother yer when yer’re in pain, in case yer need rest, yer know that. Ah’ll tell them yer’re up tae spend some time with them though, and we can all hang out in here for a bit, okay?”

 “Okay.” Ronald managed a smile. “C-cool.”


	36. Time to leave this place.

 The next day came, William waking up feeling quite well. The pain seemed to have subsided, for the most part. His body was beginning to heal. He sighed lightly, shut his eyes again. _It is about time …._

 A few hours passed, and Francis had come into the room, had given William some good news; if his condition continued to improve, the IV line would be out in a couple of days.

 He was just about to settle down for a nap, was feeling quite tired, when Eric walked into the room. “Heard yer’re feeling better?”

 William sat up slowly in bed. “Yes, thank you.”

 “Good tae hear. Ah’ll give yer an hour out today.”

 He had to hold in an eyeroll. “I see. Suppose I should be grateful.”

 “No, not really. Yer haven’t lashed out in a while. It’s down tae yer, am ah right?”

 “Yes …” he grumbled.

 “Aye.” He scratched at his chin. “Yer going tae visit Ronnie today?”

 “Is that a problem? You didn’t seem too happy yesterday.”

 “Ah don’t care as long as yer don’t hurt him and yer treat him with some sort of respect.”

 _Respect? Laughable._ He couldn’t help but chuckle. “So I am trusted around the puppy.”

 “Ah don’t know yet.” He shrugged. “So … does that mean yer’re going tae see him?”

 William gave the blonde a dirty look. “No, probably not. I don’t much like him.”

 “Then why were yer in there yesterday?”

 He glanced away. “B-boredom, I suppose.”

 “And did he help with that boredom?”

 “No, no really. Like I said, I don’t much like him.”

 “Ah -.”

 “I’m going to go for a walk.” William stood up from the bed carefully. “You have a garden, yes?”

 “It’s cold outside.”

 “I don’t care.” _Anything to get away from you and your irritating questions …._ “I will be back in an hour.”

 “Uh … William?”

 “What?” _Would you please just go away?_

 “How are yer going tae go out -?”

 “I -.”

 “Yer don’t have any shoes.”

 “Oh ….” His eyebrow twitched when he heard Eric chuckle. “W-well I am still going for a walk.”

 “Heh … alright.” _I think I embarrassed him a wee bit there. Oh well …._

_\------------------_

 “I’m gonna miss y’, Sash,” Ronald said as his friend bent over to give him a hug. It was the evening, time for Sascha to go home.

 “I will be coming to visit, don’t worry.” She squeezed him tight.

 “Make sure to phone us if you need anything, or … or if you just want to talk,” Alan stated.

 “I will be on the phone always, I promise.” The hug broke, and Sascha straightened up, turned to face him. “A hug for you too?”

 He nodded quickly. “Please.” Alan was swamped by her arms. “T-take care of yourself, okay?”

 “Of course.” She squeezed his waist tightly. “But really, don’t worry. I will be alright.”

 Sascha’s mother, who was standing in the doorway, smiled. “We’ll make sure she’s okay, Alan.”

 “Oh, no, I wasn’t saying you can’t – didn’t mean to offend.”

 “Offend? No, I know you are just worried for my little girl. It is good that she has such good friends.”

 “Yeah,” Ronald beamed, “we really care ‘bout our little Sash.”

 “Yes, I can see that. Sascha, should we get going? Supper is in the oven and I don’t trust Rudgar not to let it burn.”

 “Okay.” She pulled away from Alan. “See you both soon.” And with that, she hurried out the door.

 Alan gulped; he was really going to miss her. “S-see you.”

\------------------------

 “Thank you very much for helping our daughter.” Sascha’s father shook hands with Francis.

 He gave him a warm smile. “It is not a problem. Sascha, I will see you next Thursday. Don’t forget, okay?”

 “I won’t.”

 “Best of luck,” Eric beamed. 

 At that moment, Bard hurried up to them, a little out of breath. “Everything alright?” Francis asked.

 “Yeah, yeah, I just thought I’d missed Sascha leavin’,” he panted. “Glad I didn’t.”

 “Ohhh, that reminds me.” The mother pulled something out of her handbag. “How is the little one?”

 “Finny?”

 “Yes.”

 Bard sighed. “He isn’t takin’ his milk.”

 “Yes, yes, Sascha did tell me. He is no better still?”

 “No ….”

 She held out the item. “This is very good for taking away the pain of teething and clawing.”

 Bard took it from her, looked at the little vial of liquid. “That’s very nice of ya, but we’ve tried every sort of teethin’ gel and liquid -.”

 “This is my mother’s recipe. It worked great for me when I was a baby. No different for Halflinks.”

 _Worth a try, I guess …._ “I’ll try it then, thanks.”

 “Not a problem.”

\--------------------------------

***3.07am***

 Francis was jolted awake by a loud shout. He flicked the light on, and then turned to see Bard standing there. “Hello -.”

 “Y-ya have to see Finny! Now!”

 “H-has something happened?”

 “Can’t ya hear him shriekin’?!”

 “I -.”

 “Look, I … I don’t know what’s wrong with him … b-but he’s really hot – just … just come see him, okay?” Bard was sweating, shaking almost. “J-just fix him!”

 _A bad fever …._ Francis nodded. “Coming.”


	37. It's cruel.

 “H-how bad is it?” Bard asked, his voice shaking.

 “His fever is quite high,” Francis stated.

 “Is … is that because he’s teethin’?”

 “No, I don’t think so. It may be linked but -.”

 “So … so he’s really sick?” Bard’s stomach churned.  

 Francis sighed. “We are dealing with open wounds here, given his current condition. I think that … maybe bacteria has gotten into his system.” He took hold of the screaming baby’s hand, examined. The red fingertips weren’t looking good. In fact, the wounds were beginning to look infected. Worrying, as Francis had seen no signs of that during his last visit. “Yes … I think this is what we’re dealing with.”

 Bard wiped at his eyes. “B-but … ya can … do somethin’ for him, can’t ya?”

 “Yes, of course.”

 “G-good. I … I was worried … he’d be too young f-for anythin’.”

 “No, I think the benefits outweigh the risks; I don’t want to not give him antibiotics, and risk him getting worse.”

 “Anti – shit … is … is it really that bad?”

 “Yes. I don’t like the look of this fever.”

 Bard cursed again, collapsed down onto the chair in the room. His hands went up to cover his face.

 Francis walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder. “He will recover.”

 “N-no, he … he’s really sick.”

 “He could be a lot worse.”

 “No -.”

 “I know that his screaming and crying is unsettling, but at least he is still awake and aware. He still has the strength to kick up a fuss.”

 “B-but … he … he’ll burn himself out at this rate.”

 Francis gave him a little comforting pat. “I won’t let that happen, I promise.”

 Bard finally pulled his hands away, looked up at Francis. “Ya … ya’ll be able to fix him?”

 “I wouldn’t be a very good doctor if I couldn’t, would I?”

 “Y-yeah, right.” He sniffed loudly. “G-good point.”

\----------------------------

 Around seven o’clock in the morning, Eric went to visit Bard and Finny. “Hey.”

 Bard was bent forward in his chair, thumb stroking against Finny’s cheek. The baby had calmed down a little an hour or so ago, had fallen to sleep a small while later. “Hi.”

 “How’re yer holding up?” Francis had told the Scotsman about Finny’s condition.

 “Apart from bein’ worried sick?” Bard looked up at him, and Eric could see the dark circles under his eyes. “Yeah … I’m doin’ great, thanks.”

 “Aye …. Yer get any sleep?”

 “My kid’s sick, Eric! I … I can’t just leave him to take a nap!”

 “Aye … but yer still need tae look after -.”

 “Don’t! I … I’m stayin’ right here, like this, until he starts to get better.”

 “Aye, alright ….” Eric could understand it. When William badly injured Alan, Eric wanted to be there for him, needed to be there in person to make sure he was alright. “Can ah get yer something tae eat, at least?”

 Bard managed a small smile. “That’d be great, thanks.”

 Eric turned to leave the room, but Bard called his name. He spun back around. “Aye?”

 “H-how … could anyone let a tiny baby go through this? He … he’s in so much pain.”

 “Well -.”

 “It’s not natural! Why … why not just let him be made with his claws already there? Or … or better, no claws at it. It’s fuckin’ cruel!”

 “Aye, well people don’t think that far ahead, do they?” _Or just don’t care._

 “That’s not good enough!”

 His shoulders slumped, a sigh coming from him. “Ah know … trust me, ah know. Ah’ll go get yer that breakfast, alright?”

 “K-kay ….”

\--------------------------------

 “Hey.” Eric had come into Ronald’s room on the afternoon, was now petting his head gently. “How’re feeling?”

 “Tired.”

 “Then sleep,” Eric smiled.

 “Na ….” Ronald sighed. He’d been feeling down since he’d spoken to William about his owner. It had helped him at the time, for sure, to get it off his chest. But now, the guilt of lying to his friends was getting to him. “I … I need ta tell y’ somethin’.”

 The petting stopped. “Aye, sure thing.”

\-----------------------

 It had taken Ronald a while to get his words out, had upset him greatly, but he’d finally managed to tell Eric what had really happened to him.

 Eric sighed. “Ah already knew … well, knew yer weren’t telling me the whole story.”

 “R-really?”

 “Aye. It’s not uncommon for humans tae … hurt Halflinks like that … and yerr injuries just seemed too bad for a slip down the stairs.”

 “R-right.” Ronald rubbed at his one eye, rubbed the tears away. “A-are y’ pissed off at me?”

 “No -.”

 “B-but I lied ta y’.”

 “Aye … but ah cannae blame yer for that. It’s not a nice truth tae tell.”

 “T-true.”

 “But … it is better tae talk things through. It’ll help yer come tae terms with them.”

 “Y-yeah … I … I kinda ge’ tha’ now.”

 “Aye.” Eric paused for a moment. “Yer think … it’d help tae talk tae Francis about all this?”

 “Y-yeah, m-maybe.” He sniffed loudly. “I … I’m willin’ ta try it.” _It’s not like … I can feel any worse than I have been …._

 “Alright. Ah’ll let him know, okay? Then he can figure out when he’s going tae have an appointment with yer.”

 “Okay. Do … do y’ think y’ could tell Al too?”

 “Yer don’t want tae tell him yerself?”

 “N-na … I … I don’t wanna go over it all … again right away.”

 “Well … yer don’t have tae tell him right now?”

 “I … I want it out of tha way. Please?”

 Eric shrugged. “Alright, sure. Ah’ll go tell him after ah speak tae Francis.”

 “Th-thanks.” As Eric stood up, he called “Eric, w-wait!”

 “What is it, mate?”

 “Do … do y’ think he’ll be pissed off at me? F-for lyin’?”

 “No.” Eric gave him a reassuring smile. “He’ll understand.”

\----------------------------------

 “William, wait!”

 The tall Halflink cringed internally. He’d tried to hurry past Ronald’s door without being spotted, was even hoping that the blonde would be asleep. No such luck. “Leave me be, puppy.”

 “No … no, I ‘ave somethin’ ta tell y’. Come in here, please?”

 William grunted, but popped his head into the room. “What?”

 “I … I told them tha truth.”

 He raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

 “Y’ … y’ know, h-how … I broke my back. I … I told Eric tha truth.”

 “Does that mean you are going to cease this ludicrous infatuation with your owner?”

 Ronald looked away from him. “I … I still love him, if … if that’s what y’ -.”

 “Then you will always be pathetic. Honestly ….” And with that, he pulled his head out of the room, walked away.

 “Y’ … y’re an asshole!” Ronald called after him.

 “And you are an idiot,” he hissed, loud enough for Ronald to hear his words. “Until you forget about him, you will never be happy.”

 The words hurt, made Ronald’s anger erupt. Partly because he knew William was right. “Why do y’ even care?!”

 That question made William stop in his tracks. He had no reply. _He … he is right. Why do I care?! No, I … I don’t. He isn’t worth my time, my breath._ And with that, William trotted off, hurried away. Ronald had posed a valid question, and in doing so, had hit a nerve. 


	38. Ignoring me.

 William sat down on his bed, shoulders slumped. He sighed loudly. Ronald’s words really had troubled him. _I don’t care … of course I don’t care._

 The whole thing concerned him. When Ronald had told him that he still loved his owner, William had felt something. Anger. He was annoyed with Ronald, for some strange reason.

 But ones who do not care do not get angry, and vice versa.

 With a grunt, he lay down in bed, wanting nothing more than to put the irritating blonde out of his mind. _I … I will just avoid him, at all costs, from now on. Yes … yes, that would be for the best._ A scowl came over his lips. _He simply isn’t worth my time …._

_\---------------------------_

 The following day came, Francis in William’s room. The Halflink stretched his arm out, rubbed at his skin.

 “Glad it’s out?” Francis asked. He’d just removed the IV line, was happy with how well William was looking, with the appearance of his healing wounds.

 Finally.

 Even though the special healing cream had been used, it had proven to be a slow process. But then again, the wounds had been complicated to treat, were in an awkward spot. Every time William’s wings moved, they’d aggravate the area.

 “Very. It will be nice to be able to move around without that thing attached to me.”

 “Yes. Now, I still want you to be on antibiotics for the next few days. I will give you -.”

 “Is that necessary?” William asked.

 “Until those wounds have completely healed, I think it’s best.”

 “I see.” He sighed. “Yes … fine, fine.”

\--------------------------

 A box of capsules was handed to William. “Take one, three times daily, with water.”

 The Halflink opened the box, took a look inside. “A three-day course?”

 “And then we will take it from there, yes.” 

 He nodded. “Understood. But ….”

 Francis frowned a little. “But?”

 William eyed him. “Wouldn’t … it be easier to chop these nuisances off?”

 “No -.”

 “They only get in the way.” 

 He nodded slowly. “I can see that … yes … but they are still a part of you.”

 “A part I will never want,” he hissed.

 “That may be true … but even if I wanted to help you, I can’t. I don’t have that sort of medical -.”

 “You could just cut them off. It cannot be that hard.”

 Francis sighed. “We don’t have a surgery room here.”

 “Yes, but -.”

 “But … if you are sure, I can try to find you someone willing?” He didn’t know if it was for the best, but he had to listen to his patient’s view on things, had to respect his wishes.

 “Oh.” He was a little shocked that Francis was willing to help him. “Yes, I am sure.”

 A quick nod. “Then I will try. But, for the meantime, take your antibiotics.”

 “Yes, yes, I will.” William blinked a couple of times, in disbelief. “Thank you.”

\-------------------------------

 Some days passed, William now off of antibiotics. He was ignoring Ronald, as he had planned, hadn’t talked to him since he’d called the blonde pathetic.

 Finny had been slowly getting better – Bard had been using the teething liquid Sascha’s mother had given him, and it had helped quite a bit. Miracle juice, apparently. Bard had wondered, in a joking way, if the grandmother was capable of magic.

 Eric smiled as he came into the room, saw Finny in Bard’s arms. Alan was right behind him. “He looks well,” the blonde stated.

 “Yeah.” Bard smiled. “Francis has just taken him off of the IV line.” The baby had been back on milk for a few days now. A few teeth had come through, as well as most of his claws. Bard was hoping he was now over the worst teething episode.

 “Wa!”

 “What is it – oh ….”

 “Waaaa!”

 “Oh … shite.” Eric wrinkled his nose at the smell. “That’s … horrendous.”

 Bard laughed loudly. “I know, the kid stinks. Come on, Finny, it’s time to change ya diaper.”

\------------------------------

 The next day came, and Alan was in Ronald’s room. The blonde had had a few sessions with Francis, but it had upset him, had brought up bad memories, of the beatings, the verbal abuse. He wasn’t enjoying those sessions, to say the least.

 “Ignoring you?”

 “Y-yep.” Ronald sighed. “Every day … William comes past my door, so … I call him, because I want some company … but every time, he jus’ carries on walkin’, doesn’t wanna know.”

 The brunette frowned. “He … doesn’t say anything at all?”

 “No … doesn’t tell me ta shut up or anythin’. A big pile of nothin’.”

 His frown deepened. “That is odd …. Any idea why?”

 “No -.”

 “You two … have a fight or something?”

 “Heh, y’ make it sound like we’re an old married couple or somethin’.”

 “Ronnie -.”

 “Nah – well … he didn’t seem too happy tha’ ….”

 “That what?”

 “Tha’ … I’m still hung up on my owner.”

 “Oh … well, that’s got nothing to do with him.”

 “Yeah, I know. I dunno … he could be pissed over nothin’, for all I know. Weirdo.”

 “He can be a … dick as times, yes.”

 He chuckled a little at Alan using a naughty word – it was so unlike him. “Yeah, he is.”

 “So don’t let him bother you, okay?” Alan gave him a little smile. “He isn’t worth your time anyway.”

 “If … if y’ spend more time wi’ me.” Alan had been stuck to Eric’s side a lot lately, his feelings for the Scotsman growing stronger by the day.

 “Okay, sure.”

 Ronald fiddled with his hands. “I … I’m not too borin’, am I?”

 Alan giggled lightly. “No, silly, of course not.”

\--------------------------

 The evening came, Alan having just retired to his and Eric’s bedroom. He’d healed now, from William’s attack, thanks to the healing cream.  

 He sat down on the bed, waiting for Eric to come home – the blonde was out shopping; the kitchen and pantry needed stocking up.

 When Alan saw Eric coming into the room, he stood up, rushed over to him. The blonde was swamped with a hug. “Heh, miss me?”

 “You shouldn’t have to ask that, Eric.”

 _So adorable._ “Ah’ve got yer something.”

 “You have?”

 “Aye. Let go of me and ah’ll show yer.”

 “Oh.” Alan did so, took a step back.

 Eric raised a hand, flashed a box of chocolates in Alan’s direction.

 Alan melted a little. _That’s so romantic!_ He jumped at Eric again, squeezed him, his tail wagging madly. “That’s so sweet, Eric. Thank you.”

 “Yer’re welcome.”

 “No, I mean it. I … I really appreciate it. Oh, I’m going to eat them all up!”

 Eric chuckled lightly. Alan really was so cute at times, especially when he got excited. “Uh … yer going tae let go of me anytime soon?”

 “Oh.” Alan blushed a little. “My mistake.”

 “It’s alright, babe.”

 He received a kiss on the head. “Hmmm ….” 


	39. Brings out the best in others.

 The next day came, and Alan had decided to speak to William about ignoring Ronald. He was nervous, hadn’t been around William on his own since the attack. But he knew he had to have a word – his friend was obviously troubled, and he felt he needed to help.

 He also knew Ronald well enough by now to know he wouldn’t take his advice, would let William’s behaviour continue to make him feel down.

 With a deep breath to calm his nerves, he knocked on the door. He was surprised when William told him to come in. The door was pushed open and he made his way into the room. “H-hello.”

 William was sitting up in bed; he glanced over at the small Halflink. “Oh … it’s you.”

 “Yes -.”

 “What do you want?”

 “To … speak to you.”

 “Yes, that much is obvious.” He rolled his eyes. “About what?”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Hn, no thank you.”

 Alan sighed. “Why … why don’t you like him?”

 “I neither like nor dislike him. I simply do not care.”

 The smaller Halflink frowned. He doubted that was true. “But … you were talking before – did something happen?”

 “No.”

 “Then … then spend some time with him. He … he really is a nice person -.”

 “No.”

 “Well -.”

 “I am perfectly fine without his company. I don’t need -.”

 “Y-you must be lonely.”

 “Of course not.” Alan was getting on his nerves already.

 “Of course you are – Halflinks … don’t do so well on their own.”

 William glared at him. “I am nothing like the rest of you needy freaks and you know it.”

 _We’re not freaks …._ Alan took a deep breath, didn’t want his anger at that statement to show. It’d probably end with another stabbing. “That … may be the case … but everyone needs friends. Or … or at least someone to talk to.”

 “The doctor is company enough for me.”

 “That doesn’t count and you know it. He has to talk to you – it’s his job.”

 “Be quiet.” His eyebrow was beginning to twitch in annoyance.

 “You know it’s true. You aren’t a nice man, William -.”

 “I said be quiet.”

 “B-but Ronald actually wants to talk to you – ngh ….” William had thrown a cup at him; it had hit him square in the stomach, shattered when it fell to the ground.

 The taller Halflink shot up from the bed, stormed over to Alan. The look on his face made Alan shiver. “Get out of my room.”

 Alan pushed his fear aside. “Y-you’re only … upset because you know it’s true. You could have someone great in your life … if you stopped being so stubborn.” He gulped, could tell that William was fuming. He was standing tall in front of him, his hands balled into fists – no doubt his claws were digging craters in his palms.

 But he had to make William understand. “Y-you’ve hurt him … but he still wants you in his life – doesn’t … that prove something? Count for anything?”

 “Go before I put you six feet under.”

 That statement was enough for the brunette. “I … I’m going.” He turned, hurried to the door. “B-but … just know, you’ve really hurt his feelings. He cares about you and -.”

 “Go!”

 Alan flinched, rushed from the room. He sighed as he got down the hallway. _I … I don’t think that worked …._

 William flopped back down on his bed, cursed under his breath. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew Alan’s words had affected him.

 He thought other people’s opinions would never bother him, knew that he wasn’t the nicest person because he liked others to keep their distance … but to actually hear someone say it? It did sting a little.

 And it wasn’t just that. As much as he avoided him, tried to push the blonde from his mind, his thoughts would always return to him.

 William hadn’t a clue why. Maybe because Ronald opened up to him. Sure, Ronald only did so so William would spend time with him, but the dark-haired Halflink was still the first one he’d opened up to.

 That had made William feel important, in a strange way. And then when Ronald had said he was still hung up on his owner, he’d felt a pang of jealousy.

 William couldn’t understand his own feelings, not at all.

 Or maybe Ronald was on his mind because William could understand his suffering. You never do quite get over abuse, mental or physical.

 And then there was the similarity between their bodies. Neither worked properly, both caused them excruciating pain.

 It killed William to admit it, but they really weren’t all that different, at least in that sense.

_Maybe I should – no … no, of course not! Don’t be daft!_

 He sighed deeply. All he wanted to do was sleep, forget about Alan’s words, about his inner conflict.

 If only it was that easy to push ‘that idiot’ from his mind.

\----------------------------

 “Eric … it’s okay, really.”

 “How is it okay?” The blonde was fuming over the cup incident. “Just when ah was starting tae trust that git, he – ah’m locking that room and never -.”

 “No, d-don’t,” Alan pleaded. “It … it’s fine, it really is.” _Maybe … I shouldn’t have told him that part …._

 “No -.”

 “If … if you lock him up again, he … he’ll never get used to other company. I … I think, if he’d just talk to Ronald, he’d … get a lot better.”

 “Pfft -.”

 “It’s true. Ronald’s great … and he brings out the best in people. So … so just give William one last chance, okay?”

 “But what if Ronnie ends up hurt again, Alan?”

 “I … I think he’s hurting now.” Alan sighed. “He … he seemed really upset that William was ignoring him. Just … just go with me on this one.” He fiddled with his hands. “Please?”

 “Aye … alright.” Eric knew Halflinks were good at reading others, as needy as they were – especially those with dog DNA. “Ah trust yer.”

 Alan squeaked a little. “Y-you do?”

 “Aye.” He smiled. “Ah think yer know what yer’re on about.”

 “I … I sure hope so.” Alan was pulled into a hug.

 “But if he hurts yer or Ronnie again, ah’m throwing him out on his arse.”

 The brunette giggled softly. “That’s sweet of you, Eric.”

 “It’s true.” His squeezed his partner tightly. “No one hurts my baby.”

  _Oh … that’s so sweet – makes me so happy …._

\------------------------------

 A little while passed, Alan cuddling up to Eric. He wanted to spend a little time with his partner before the blonde had to go back to his visits around the mansion. Alan was then planning to head to Ronald’s room, see how his friend was feeling.

 Meanwhile, William was stomping through the hallways of the mansion. He’d not managed to nap, hoped a walk would help him to relax a little.

 As he passed by Ronald’s room, he paused – he could hear crying. _Great …._ His conscience got the best of him, and he began to wonder if he was the reason the blonde was crying.   _William … you fool. You are going to regret this …._

 With a deep sigh, he turned. _Oh …._

 Ronald was lying face down on the floor.

 William wasn’t sure what to say or do, so he asked “Ronald … are you alright?”

 “I … I can’t ge’ up.”

 “Yes … I can see that. You fell out of bed?”

 “I … I jus’ wanted ta come see y’.” He sniffed.

 “What? Why?”

 “Because y’ve been ignorin’ me, y’ dick head! And … and I wanted ta know why. And now I’m on tha floor and it hurts – it’s all y’ fuckin’ fault!”

 William blinked a few times. He’d have never thought that this ‘puppy’ could make him feel guilty. “I … I’m sorry.”

 Ronald was pissed, to say the least. “Jus’ ge’ me up!”

 “How – won’t that hurt you more?”

 “It’s a bit late for tha’! Jus’ lift me up!”

 William gulped. He didn’t know how he felt about touching Ronald when he wasn’t lashing out. But he couldn’t just leave him there, could he?

 No, he didn’t want Alan’s statement to be even more true. He had to try to be ‘nice’.

 “Al-alright ….”


	40. I do care.

 Ronald groaned loudly as William lifted him up. The dark-haired Halflink blushed a little. Ronald was soft and so, so warm. In his desire to cease the embarrassing contact as soon as possible, he all but threw the blonde onto the bed.

 “Ah!” He cried out as he hit the mattress. “Son of a – tha fuck?!”

 “I … I am sorry.”

 “Hnn ….” His eyes squeezed shut – pain was shooting up his back.

 “Sh-should I get the doctor?”

 “Hn … tha’ eagar ta ge’ away from me?” He hissed.

 “Your back – I was just asking -.”

 “Well don’t.” He opened his eyes, gave William a dirty look. “I don’t need a doctor – I need ta know why y’ … jus’ started ignorin’ me.”

 “I ….”

 “Did I … do somethin’ wrong?”

 William looked away. “No.”

 “Then why -?”

 “I don’t know.”

 “That’s not good enough! Y’ … y’ jus’ stopped talkin’ – I fell outta bed because I jus’ wanted ta talk!” 

 He gulped. “Yes … I understand that.”

 “I … I don’t think y’ do.” Ronald sighed. “Al … told me not ta … bother wi’ y’ after how y’ treated me … but I … can’t jus’ let it go. I … I opened up ta y’ … when I hadn’t opened up ta anyone else. And … and thanks ta y’ … I’m in therapy now. So … so y’ mean a lot, I guess, and – can … y’ see why I can’t jus’ ge’ over this?”

 “Odd.”

 “Wh-wha’?”

 “Alan came to me and told me I should talk to you.”

 “I -.”

 “Which isn’t what he told you.”

 “Yeah, because he cares ‘bout me – hey! Don’t try ta change tha subject! A-are y’ even listenin’ ta me?!”

 “No. I am sorry that you hurt yourself, but -.”

 “I didn’t! Y’ hurt me when … when y’ jus’ fucked off!”

 He sighed loudly. “Would you -?”

 “I … I jus’ wanna know wha’ I did wrong.”

 “I already told you that you haven’t done anything wrong.”

 “Then ….” Ronald sniffed, wiped at his eyes. “Then … why?”

 The sight of Ronald crying was getting to him, and he didn’t like it one bit. “I -.”

 “Am … I tha’ bad ta be around?”

 William gulped. The look of hurt on his face made the guilty feeling worse. Too much feeling. “I … I have to go.”

 “Wha’?! No!” As William hurried from the room, Ronald screamed after him “wha’ tha fuck is wrong wi’ y’?! Y’ fuckin’ dick!”

\------------------------------------------

 William had paced around his room, and then the hallway in front of his room, for hours. For all the good it did – he couldn’t get that face out of his mind, nor all the thoughts on Ronald that had come before.

 His hand slammed against the wall. There was nothing else for it, no other way to deal with this issue – he would have to swallow his pride, go back to Ronald’s room, and tell him the truth.

 This was going to be anything but fun.

 But he didn’t have much choice; he’d surely lose his mind if this continued.

 As he hurried back down the hall, he rushed by Eric, who was heading to the kitchen. The blonde frowned, called out to him. “Oi! Get back tae yerr room!” William was now allowed out of his room for two hours a day, but that time had been used up for today.

 “I … I have to speak to Ronald.” He picked up speed.

 “Oh … alright.” Eric smiled a little. It seemed Alan had a point, might be onto something.  

\----------------------

 He peeped into the room, saw Ronald crying. _Great …._

 Taking a deep breath, he entered the room. “I … was angry.”

 Ronald flinched a little, hadn’t realised he’d even returned. More tears fell as he processed William’s words. He wiped at his eyes. “Wh-wha’ did I do?”

 William glanced at the floor. “Nothing, I suppose.”

 “Then why -?”

 “Because I care!” He threw his hands up in the air, gave Ronald a stern look. “I care, okay? As … as much as I try to deny it, you … have made me care … somehow.”

 “Oh, well -.”

 “Please … just let me speak.”

 “O-okay.”

 “When y-you told me that you still have feelings for your owner – it angered me. B-because I … I know what you’ve been through, yet I cannot understand why you would still want that human in your life.”

 “S-so … y’ got jealous?”

 His cheeks flushed red. “No! No, of course not.”

 Ronald again wiped at his eyes. “K-kay. So … so if y’ do care, why did y’ jus’ fuck off?”

 “B-because I … I am not used to caring.”

 _He was … scared?_ “Because … y’ … don’t like ta ge’ close ta others?”

 The floor became interesting again. “Y-yes, I think you’ve hit the nail on the head there ….”

 “I can understand tha’. Wi’ wha’ y’ve been through … I ge’ tha’ trustin’ people is hard.”

 “Y-yes.” He sighed. “I … I think that … may be part of the reason.”

 “Wha’ do y’ mean?”

 “I … I can put myself in your shoes … with the abuse. I … I think we have suffered in a similar way … you and I. I … I think that is why I care.”

 Ronald managed a smile. “Well … I’m glad y’ care. Y’ … think we can put this behind us?”

 William gave a small nod. “Yes.” _I don’t think I have a choice – it seems talking to him is the only way to not lose my mind with these constant thoughts._

 “Cool. I don’t much fancy holdin’ a grudge, ta be fair.”

 William looked up at him. “Good. I can imagine that that would prove awkward.”

 “F-for sure. Wanna … hang out for a bit?”

 “I really should be heading back. I have been out of my room -.”

 “Please?” He pouted.

 He went redder, finding that expression to be quite adorable. _God help me …._ “Yes … fine,” he sat down.

 Ronald relaxed into his bedcovers, as best he could with the pain. “Cool.”

\--------------------------------

 An hour or so went by. Eric peered into Ronald’s room. “Hi.”

 William turned to glance at him. “I am to return to my room, I suppose.”

 Eric looked over at Ronald, saw the Halflink fast asleep. “He doesn’t ever look that peaceful.”

 “I wouldn’t know.”

 “Aye, so stay.” He paused, frowned. “Ah’m surprised yer haven’t gone back tae yerr room already.”

 “Nothing to do there bar sitting on my own.”

 “Aww, does someone get lonely?” He mocked.

 “Shut up and leave me be.”

 “Aye,” he chuckled, “alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took him long enough ....


	41. Six, add six. (Trigger warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for molestation.

 A small blonde Halflink peeked from around the doorframe. His owner had company, awful company. They mocked him, laughed at him.

 “Ronald, come here!” He had been spotted.  

 Ronald, six years old, wanted to do anything but move.

 But he hurried over to his owner. He loved him, wanted to please him regardless of the circumstances. It meant cuddles, pets to the head. The bruise over most of his left cheek showed what happened when he didn’t please his owner.

 He was lifted up, plonked down roughly on his lap. “Were you hiding from me?”

 “No. I’d never do tha’, Master.” His breath hitched as he was knocked to the floor.

 “Liar.”

 A whimper came from the small child as he was kicked from behind. “I … I’m sorry, Master.”

 One of the other males in the room, Jack, laughed loudly. “Oh … isn’t he just pathetic!”

 The blonde kept his eyes fixed on the floor. His owner was mad at him again, and he felt ashamed, useless. It made his eyes fill with tears.

 Jack heard Ronald sniff. “Aww, I think he’s crying.”

 “So embarrassing,” the owner, Frank, huffed.

 Another kick was given. “I … I’ll … make it up … ta y’, pr-promise.”

 “Speaking of,” Jack sat back in his chair, “isn’t it about time you fucked him?”

 “I keep telling you he’s too young. I don’t want to break my pet.”

 “Hn, some pet. My little Emily is much more giving.”

 “She’s a lot older.”

 “And much more well behaved than this thing. He’s utterly pathetic.”

 The words stung, made Ronald begin to shake. All he lived for was his owner, and he felt as if he was failing. His arms fell from under him, and he curled up on the floor, began to sob and whine.

 Frank rolled his eyes. “Honestly ….” It never seemed to occur to him that Ronald was only a child, and so, was easy to upset, fragile.  

 The humans went back to the conversation they were having before Ronald came into the room, just left the poor blonde crying on the ground.

\-----------------------------

 Ronald was dragged up the stairs by his lead. The collar dug into his neck, made him gasp for air. He was thrown across the floor of the bedroom. “You are such an embarrassment.”

 He whimpered softly, pushed himself up onto his knees. As with all Halflinks, the crying had made him feel sick, weak. “It … it won’t happen again.”

 “It always happens.”

 Ronald crawled over to him, clung to his jean leg, and began to beg. “I … I’m sorry, Master. Please … please don’t hate me.”

 Frank smirked down at him. He stroked at Ronald’s head. “Are you going to make it up to me?”

 The blonde buried his face in the clothing. “I … I’ll do anythin’, Master.”

 “You know what I want from you.” 

 Ronald looked up just in time to see him undoing his zipper. He sniffed. “O-okay.”

 “Take me in nice and deep. No gagging.”

 “Y-yes … Master.”

\-------------------------------

 The young Halflink lay in his owner’s bed. His throat hurt, and his body ached from being thrown to the floor. But he didn’t care, felt happy. His ‘master’ wasn’t mad at him anymore, loved him again. That was all that mattered.

 A bottle of milk and honey was handed to him, Frank getting into bed with him. Ronald curled up under the sheets, enjoyed his treat. He hummed softly around his bottle as his owner kissed the spot behind his ear, cuddled up to him. “I love you, Ronald.”

 A popping sound was heard as Ronald pulled away from his drink. “Love y’ too.” He panted softly as Frank scratched behind his ear.

 “Such a cute little babe.”

 “Mmm ….”

\-------------------

 Ronald had turned twelve years old, but there were no presents, no cake. He was led up the stairs, Frank holding his lead.

 They entered the bedroom, Ronald being pushed down on the bed. Frank straddled his waist, the weight pressing down on Ronald’s small frame. Too heavy.

 “M-Master?” He shivered a little as his top was pulled off.

 “Shhh.”

\----------------------------------

 Ronald whimpered softly as his wrists were tied above his head. He didn’t understand what was happening. Frank had never done this before.

 “Master, what’s -?”

 “This is a very big day for you, Ronald.” He smirked. “I’ve been waiting for this for so, so long. You’re finally ready.” Ronald’s leg was pushed back, Frank licking his fingers.

 He whimpered again. He didn’t understand his owner’s actions, was worried he’d done something wrong. He hadn’t been hit or kicked, but there hadn’t been any kissing and cuddling either.

 Frank was scaring him.

 A finger rubbed against his entrance. “M-Master – ah!” He cried out at the intrusion.

 “Just relax.”

 “Nghh ….” His vision began to blur with tears. Another finger was forced inside. “Ahh! Nghh. M-Master -.”

 “I told you to relax. Don’t piss me off, Ronald.” Another whimper. “Be quiet. You’re lucky I waited this long.”

 It clicked. “Y’ … y’re gonna fuck me?” He knew what sex was, had heard about it countless times from the other humans that had come to visit Frank. It must be that – Frank never touched him like this unless he was getting pleasure himself.

 “Clever boy.”

 “O-okay.”

 “Don’t you want me? I thought you loved me, wanted to make me happy?”

 “I … I do, Master, that’s … all I want.”

 “Then act like it.”

 More tears came to his eyes, ran down his cheeks. “P-please … fuck me, Master.”

 “That’s more like it.” A third finger was added.

 “Nghhh ….”

\--------------------------------

 The small Halflink screamed out in pain as his abuser entered him. He wasn’t given chance to adjust, started to sob as he was rammed into. It was agony.

 Frank’s nails dug into Ronald’s skinny thighs, kept them in place around his waist as he continued to molest him.

 “Aren’t you enjoying it?”

 Ronald began to shake. “D-don’t be … mad. P-please.”

 He groaned, hands sliding up bruised skin to Ronald’s waist. “Why are you crying? I’m making love to you, can’t you see?”

 His ears perked up a little at that word, despite the pain. “L-love?”

 “That’s right.” His movements slowed down a little. “It’s a good thing.”

 Ronald took a shaky breath. “Love ….”

 “Yes, I love you. So cease with this crying.”

 He managed a smile. “Y-yes, Master.” He turned his head, lapped at his owner’s neck.

 “Heh, naughty little mutt.”

\---------------------------------

 “Ronald?”

 “H-huh?”

 “You were ignoring me,” William stated. It had been a few days since William had begun to speak to Ronald again, and he’d just come into the room for a chat, only to see the blonde staring into space.

 “Oh ….”

 “Was … something on your mind?” William had begun to realise that Ronald wasn’t just an annoying ‘puppy’. He was nice, and kind, and on occasion, could get a chuckle out of the tall Halflink with his sense of humour.

 Alan had been right, it seemed. His life was better for having Ronald in it. In small doses, of course.  

 “I … I was … thinkin’ … ‘bout my owner.”

 He frowned. “What about him?”

 “Everythin’ …. I … I was thinkin’ ‘bout it all.”

 “Oh.”

 “And … and it hurts. Pathetic … right?”

 He shook his head a little. “No. You are not … pathetic for looking back.” _It was his whole life – of course he is going to think of it …._  

 A tear slipped down his cheek. Ronald wiped it away. “R-right. Can … y’ … do me a favour?”

 “Depends … what it is?”

 “Pet … me behind tha ear?”

 “What? No -.”

 “P-please?” Ronald gulped. “It … it’ll cheer me up.”

 William sighed deeply, but pulled his chair closer. He wasn’t keen on the thought of contact, but he did wonder if Ronald’s fur was as soft as it looked. It … intrigued him.

 And it did make him feel something, a slight twinge of pain, in the brief moments Ronald had seemed sad the past few days. “Tell no one about this -.”

 “Yeah, I know, or y’ll kill me.”

 “You know me well.” After a little hesitation, his fingers touched the sweet spot behind Ronald’s ear, and he began to scratch and stroke at his fur.

 “Mmmm ….” His eyes rolled back a little.

 William pulled a face. “You are enjoying this far too much.” _Such an odd creature …._

 “It’s … nice and relaxin’.”

 “That is the wrong facial expression for -.”

 “Shut up and keep pettin’.”

 “Right ….” _This is indeed strange …._

 As much as William would never admit it, he was finding Ronald’s reaction to be quite … adorable.  


	42. Go away!

 It was now the following day, William having just entered Ronald’s room again. He was met with a wide grin.

 “Hey.”

 He frowned a little. “Someone is happy to see me.”

 Ronald gave a half shrug. “Always nice ta ‘ave some company.”

 A small nod was given. “I see. So, you are feeling better than yesterday, I take it?”

 “Yeah, I feel alright. Y’?”

 “Perfectly fine. Should I leave you to get some rest?”

 “Wha’?!” His eyes widened. “No!”

 “Okay.”

 “Why would y’ ask tha’?”

 “I … I just thought, if you were feeling fine, you wouldn’t need me -.”

 “I still want y’ here,” he said with a smile. “So sit.”

 “Yes … yes, fine.” To his dismay, he felt a little flustered. He was HAPPY that Ronald wanted him to stay. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

 He did as he was told, pulled his chair a little closer to the bed.

 “Wha’ do y’ wanna talk ‘bout?”

 “I … am not sure.” _Must he always talk? Is there something wrong with sitting in silence? I think not._

_\---------------------------_

 They had made small talk for a little while, before, much to William’s glee, sitting in comfortable silence.

 His eyebrow twitched a little as it was broken. “Hey … Will?”

 “William, thank you.”

 He rolled his eyes, though William didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah, sorry.”

 “Yes. What is it, Ronald?”

 The blonde fiddled with his hands a little. He was nervous about William’s reaction, didn’t want him to get mad. “Can I … touch y’ wings?”

 He raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

 “P-please? I … I jus’ wanna know wha’ they feel like.”

 “Get a pet pigeon, and then you will find out.”

 “Don’t be mean.”

 “I am not. I simply wish for you not to touch me.”

 “They’re really pretty,” he sighed.

 William blinked a little at the compliment. The shock soon wore off. “They are nothing but a pain, Ronald.”

 “Alright ….” _I still think they’re nice …._ “But -.”

 “But nothing.” Shooting Ronald a glare, his lip curled up a little at the corner, in a scowl. “Please change the subject.”

 “Okay.” _Lame …._ “Hmm … how old are y’, btw?”

 “I am … quite old.”

 “Come on, tell me.”

 “You … tell me first.” He was embarrassed to share. _Someone as old as me … in a charity house such as this – utterly pathetic …. I should be able to find my own way in life …._

 “Nineteen.”

 It made William feel even older. “Oh.”

 “Y’ turn,” he chuckled.

 “Thirty,” he said quietly.

 “Sorry, I didn’t hear tha’.”

 “I said thirty!”

 “Ah. That’s not tha’ old.”

 “Hn … the doctor here is probably younger than I.”

 Ronald shrugged a little. “Age isn’t everythin’ … and well, y’ don’t look as old as y’ are.”

 “Thank you … I suppose.”

\------------------------------------

 “Hmmm ….” It was night-time, Alan curled up on the top of the bed he shared with his partner. His leg kicked out a little as Eric continued to scratch behind his ear.

 The blonde chuckled lightly. _He’s so adorable._

 “Is it … time for kissing?” Alan asked, hopeful.

 “Aye, if yer want.”

 “I do.” Eric pulled away, held out his arms as Alan sat up. The brunette smiled. “A snuggle too then?”

 “Aye, for sure.”

\--------------------------

 Alan’s ears twitched a little as they shared a deep kiss. It had taken a while, getting used to the feeling of someone’s tongue (belonging to someone other than his ex-owner) against his own. But now, he loved the feeling.

 It was soft, warm, inviting.

 Eric’s hand moved down to the small of his back.

 “Hmm.”

 The blonde broke the kiss, laughed lightly when he looked at his boyfriend. “Al, yer’re drooling.”

 “I’m …? Oh … oh, sorry.” He wiped at the corner of his mouth.

 “Other side, Al.”

 “Oh.” His flushed cheeks grew even darker as he wiped at the correct spot. “B-better?”

 “Hmm … ah don’t know. It was kind of cute.”

 “Oh … o-okay.” He smiled sweetly. “So -?” His sentence was cut off by more kissing. It felt so, so good.

\--------------------------

 Alan tensed a little as they fell backwards onto the bed. It felt constricting, Eric’s weight on him, and it made him feel nervous. Brought up bad memories, of being tied up, of being unable to move.

 His imagination ran wild, and he thought the worst. _What … what is he trying to – no … no, he wouldn’t._

 Alan flinched, whimpered as Eric kissed his neck. “Stop it!”

 It was the blonde’s turn to jump, and he pulled away. “Al, what’s -?”

 “I … I didn’t like it.” He was shaking.

 Eric moved away from him, sat up on his knees. “Didn’t like what?”

 Alan curled up tightly, hid his face. “Y-you … pinned me down -.”

 “What? No, ah didn’t.”

 “Y-you did. What … were you going to do?”

 “Nothing, ah wasn’t -.”

 “Y-you were.” His eyes began to fill with tears.

 “Al -.”

 “I … I trusted you not to – g-go away.”

 “Alan, ah -.”

 “I said go away!”

 The blonde heard a small growl from his partner, but it soon grew louder. “Al-alright.”

 “Go!”

 “Ah said okay.” He got up from the bed, walked to the door. _What the hell? I didn’t do anything?_ “Ah’ll give yer chance tae calm down, alright?”

 Another growl. _Calm down?! I’m not the one – I trusted you!_ He heard the door open, and then close. Squeezing his eyes shut, he began to sob. “I … I thought you … were different ….”


	43. Too much to even think about.

 Eric sat in the large living room of the mansion, had been for a while now. He wanted to go back into his bedroom, make sure Alan was alright, but judging by the Halflink’s reaction earlier, that would not end well.

_A little more time …._

 Sighing, he slid down in his seat. He was tired, just wanted his bed, but he doubted he’d even be able to sleep; still couldn’t understand why the brunette had acted in the way that he did. Had he really done something wrong? _Pinned him down? Really?_

\--------------------------

 Eric knocked on the door to his room, but received no answer. He’d waited another hour or so, and it was now past midnight.

 Sighing, he pressed his ear to the door. A small whimpering sound came to his ear, a little noise that was barely audible. “Alan, can ah come in?” No reply came again, just more of those sounds.

 He couldn’t just stand there, needed to make sure Alan was okay, so he pushed the door open slowly. “Al … ah’m sorry for upsetting yer, okay?” He came a little closer, but couldn’t see the brunette’s face with the way the Halflink was curled up. “Al, come on, talk tae me.”

 “N-no.”

 “Yer -.”

 “I … I’m fine, okay? So … so just leave me alone.”

 “No, ah won’t, because yer’re not fine.” He walked around the bed, sat down on the opposite side of it. “Can yer please just tell me what’s wrong?”

 “N-no.”

 Eric fiddled with his hands. “Do … yer really think ah was trying tae pin yer down?”

 “G-go away, Er -.”

 “Because ah would never do that. We toppled over; that’s all it was.”

 “Okay ….”

 “Al … what is this? What did yer think ah was going tae do?”

 Alan squeezed his eyes shut. “St-stop shouting at me.”

 “Ah … ah’m not.” His mouth fell open a little. _I didn’t … raise my voice at all?_

 “Yes -.”

 “No, ah’m really not. Ah just want tae ….” He trailed off. It’d crossed his mind, but he hadn’t believed that it could be that. Could it really be …? “Y-yer thought ah was going tae force … myself on yer, didn’t yer? Al, didn’t yer?”

 “Y-yes ….”

 Eric rubbed at his head. _Shite …._ “Not going tae lie. That … hurts. Ah … ah would never do that. Ah’m not a monster, ah -.” He stopped dead at the realisation. “B-but … ah am a human.” The gulp that came from Alan was answer enough. “Al … just because ah’m a human, it doesn’t mean ah’m a bad guy.”

 “I … I’m sorry,” he said, before whimpering again.

 The blonde took a deep breath to calm himself a little, had to remind himself that it wasn’t Alan’s fault. He’d obviously been through a lot, and that had warped his ideas. “Al, ah would never, ever do that tae yer, okay?”

 The brunette sniffed loudly. “Y-you scared me.”

 “Ah’m sorry.”

 A thick gulp was heard. “It … it’s okay. I … I’m sorry for thinking -.”

 “Ah understand.” He reached out, petted Alan’s head gently. “Do yer … want a cuddle?”

 “O-okay. N-no … more kisses for tonight … though.”

 “Aye, of course. Yer … don’t like neck kisses then?”

 “It … it was just unexpected, unnerved me a little. And … and people normally kiss your … neck when they … want to have … sex with you.”

 “Oh …. Ah was just … trying tae be tender ….”

 “It … it’s okay.” He uncurled himself, wiped at his eyes. “I … I feel a little better … now we’ve talked things through.”

 Eric smiled a bit. “Good.”

\-----------------------

 They’d been cuddling for a while now, Alan’s face in Eric’s shirt. But something was troubling the human – Alan was shaking, and though he had been a bit shaky when they’d first cuddled, it seemed to be getting worse. “Al … are yer okay?”

 “I … I feel sick,” he replied quietly.

 “Alright, well … sit up.” With a little groan, Alan moved. He looked so pale, and Eric, knowing quite a lot about Halflinks, thought he knew what was wrong. “Al … were yer crying all the time ah was away?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “A lot?”

 “Yes … a lot.”

 “Then yer’re dehydrated. That’s why yer-.”

 “It … it is a … problem … for us, I know.” _Another genetic trick … to weaken us …._

 Eric reached over, cupped Alan’s cheek. “Ah’ll get yer some water, okay?”

 “Thank … you.”

\------------------------------

 Eric came back into the room, glass of water in his one hand, bottle of milk tucked between his arm and side. As soon as the glass was handed to Alan, he chugged it down, almost in one go.

 “Better?”

 “I … I think it will be … once the water gets into my system prop ….” He trailed off, had spotted the milk. He reached out for it, and Eric passed it gladly. The brunette smiled a little. “Now it’s better. Thank you.”

 “Aye, no bother.”

\--------------------------

 Alan awoke feeling thirsty, but nowhere near as ill as he had been. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was nine in the morning already. Thinking that Eric would be out of the room by now, he turned over, was surprised at seeing Eric’s hips; he was sitting up in bed.

 “Oh … you’re still here?”

 “Aye.” He sighed lightly. “Ah’ve been … thinking and … ah need tae talk tae yer about something.”

 His ears flopped down with worry. “Y-you’re … mad at me for last night?”

 “No … but ah think it’d be good for yer … tae talk about what happened.”

 “What happened?”

 “Before yer came here. It … it’s obviously affecting yer a lot.”

 Alan took a shaky breath. “I … I can’t, Eric.” He turned away from him again. “It … it’s too much ….”

 “Tae talk about?”

 “T-to even think about.”

 “Okay.”

 “I’m sorry, and … and I know Ronnie is in therapy now … b-but he’s been here longer than me.”

 “Yer need more time?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “Alright.”

 “I … I’m sorry,” he gulped.

 Eric’s hand touched his head, fingers combing through his hair. “It’s fine, Al. Ah … just think it’ll help yer tae open up, yer know?” He found the back of Alan’s ear, scratched lightly. “Might help with yer being anxious.”

 Tears formed in Alan’s eyes. Just thinking about thinking about it all made his anxiety rise. “And … and you’ll be the first person I speak to … when I do.” A single tear ran down his cheek. “B-but … not yet, Eric. It … it’s hurts too much.”

 “Then ah’m not going tae force yer, okay?”

 “O … okay.” He sniffed. “I … I need a hug, Eric.”

 “Sure.”

 “Th-thank you.”


	44. Sirens blaring.

 Weeks had passed, and things were fine between Alan and Eric now. They were back to kissing and cuddling.

 Bard was having a tough week; Finny was clawing again, though thankfully, it was only the one claw coming through.

 “Yer want me tae hold him?” Eric offered.

 “Yeah … thanks.” As soon as the crying baby was handed over, Bard flopped down on his bed, yawned loudly.

 “Poor lad been keeping yer up all night?”

 “Yep.”

 “Is that right, Finny?” He bounced the crying baby in his arms. “Have yer been keeping yerr daddy awake?”

 The baby wasn’t interested, kept on crying. Bard sighed. “I just hope that no more claws come through. The poor guy needs a break from it all.”

 “Aye, wee lad looks exhausted.”

 “Like me?” He chuckled a little.

 “Heh, aye. Ah’ll take him tae my room, let yer have some peace.”

 “Thanks, buddy.”

 “No bother.”

\---------------------------

 “Yer’re so good with kids, Al,” Eric smiled. He’d given Finny to the brunette, who’d managed to rock the little baby off to sleep.

 Alan gave a small nod. “Or … maybe I’m just not so great … with humans.”

 “Aye ….” He sat down on the bed next to his partner. “Al, have yer thought about -?”

 “No … Eric, not yet,” Alan cut him off.

 “Yer -.”

 “I … I’ll tell you when … I’m ready, okay?”

 “Aye … alright ….”

 Alan wanted to change the subject, not end up with awkward silence. “I sympathise with him.”

 “Who?” Eric frowned, didn’t have a clue what his partner was talking about.

 “Finny.”

 “Oh ….”

 “I can’t remember teething, was too young … but I was a late clawer. Seven … I think.”

 “Ahh … ah bet that wasn’t pleasant.”

 “No.” Alan stroked at the baby’s cheek lightly. “No … it really wasn’t ….”

\----------------------

 Two days later, William frowned as he walked into his friend’s room. Maybe ‘friend’ was too strong of a word, maybe it wasn’t, William wasn’t sure.

 But seeing Ronald crying troubled him all the same. “What is the matter?”

 “My … my back is … killin’ me.”

 “It always is, Ronald.”

 “N-no. It … it’s tha worst it’s been … in ages.” He whimpered. “Since … before y’ came … here, actually.”

 “I see.” He sat down at Ronald’s bedside.

 “It … it’s so painful.”

 “Yes … I can imagine.” Sighing, he reached over, scratched behind Ronald’s ear. That usually cheered him up a little. “But one day, this will be over.”

 “Y-yeah … when I’m dead,” he said, bitterness evident in his voice.

 “Don’t be fool -.”

 “It … it’s true.” He nuzzled his cheek up against William’s forearm. “I … I think … tha pain is … gonna ge’ too much sometimes.”

 “With an attitude like -.”

 “Yeah … yeah, I don’t need a lecture,” he grumbled.

 “Clearly you do -.”

 “Y’re always whinin’ ‘bout y’ wings hurtin’” was his blunt reply.

 William wanted to retort, but realised he had a point. “True … I suppose.”

 “Heh … yeah.” The blonde sniffed. “Y’ … y’ really think … I’m gonna be alright?”

 “I hope so ….” He gulped at his own words. “I … I mean, if you remain positive until a doctor is found, you will be fine. And – Ronald, what are you doing?” His eyes widened – he could feel a tongue against the skin of his arm. “Ronald, stop that!” He pulled away from the blonde. “What were you thinking?”

 “S-sorry. I couldn’t … help myself.” Ronald gave a shy smile, hoping it would stop William from becoming angry with him.

 William blinked at him, didn’t know what to say. He may have … actually liked that …. “It … it is fine, I suppose.”

 All thoughts of the licking were gone a moment later with the sound of an alarm. Ronald screamed, covered his ears as the siren blared, the lights in the room turning red and flashing.

 The taller Halflink looked around the room in confusion. “What … the heck …?”

\---------------------------

 Eric had been conversing with Francis, and on hearing the siren go off, he jolted. “Shite!”

 Francis went white. “Oh … God.”

 “W-we need tranq guns. Now!”

 “H-how did she -?”

 “Francis!”

 “R-right, yes.”

\------------------------

 Alan had been terrified by the sound, had rushed out of his room to seek Eric’s comfort. He found the human in one of the many hallways.

 “Eric -.”

 “Go back tae yerr room, Alan.” He gripped the tranquilliser gun tighter in his hand. “Lock yerr door and don’t let anyone in until the sirens stop.”

 “Er -.”

 “Now!”

 “Wh-what’s going on?”

 “It’s not safe! Just listen tae me!”

 “But -.”

 “L-listen to him,” Francis said, voice shaking – he was terrified. “S-someone’s loose that … you never want to m-meet.”

 “Who? I ….” He trailed off, had spotted something down the hallway – someone he’d never seen before. Whoever it was, they were a mess of nude skin and red hair, face covered by the crimson mass. He pointed with a shaky hand, his eyes going wide. “Y-you mean … them?”

 They were approaching.


	45. No help left.

 The redhead made a screeching sound as Eric turned around sharply. She raced towards him, knocked the tranquiliser gun out of his hands as it was brandished.

 “Shite!” He was slammed to the ground, the redhead right on top of him. With another screech, and a sweep of messy hair, her claws came down on him. They narrowly missed his neck, instead cut into his cheek as he shoved her off of him.

 Alan whimpered, didn’t know what to do. “Er-Eric ….”

 He trailed off. The redhead had heard him, locked eyes with him. She rocketed up from the floor, slammed Alan up against the wall as she made a hissing sound.

 Francis tried to shoot her, but the dart missed by a mile – his hands were shaking far too badly in his terror.

 The redhead grinned at Alan, a sadistic, twisted smile. She was going to hurt him, and she was going to enjoy it.

 “Al!” Eric scrambled to grab his tranquiliser gun. He gripped it, lifted it up, and shot.

 The crazed Halflink raised a hand, was about to go for Alan’s throat when the dart hit her in the back of the thigh.

 A scream was heard, the female Halflink turning around to see who had dared to do such a thing to her. She was going to kill them, slowly and painfully.

 But before she had a chance to make them pay, the drug started to take effect. Her legs wobbled, before they gave out, her body crashing to the floor.

 Eric got up from the ground, blood leaking down his face from the two large gashes on his cheek. “Yer alright, Al?”

 “Y-yes -.” He gasped. “Y-your face -.”

 “Ah’ll be alright.” The blonde bent down, picked the skinny, nude female up. She was barely awake now, was glaring up at Eric, wishing to hurt him. But she couldn’t move, couldn’t bite or slash.

 “It’s alright, Lass.” He sighed. “Let’s get yer back tae yerr room.”

\------------------------

 “This is her room?” Alan asked. Eric had wanted him to go back to his room, but he’d refused, was quite curious about this Halflink, as scary as she was.

 He’d found out a little about her on the short walk through the halls. Her name was Grell, and she was only sixteen years old. And he could see, just by looking at her, that she was a Cat Halflink.

 “Yes,” Francis replied.

 “I … I thought this room was empty.”

 It was a room he had passed a lot during his time there, but it was always locked, had a thick metal door and a keypad login.

 And he’d always assumed it was just a storeroom for medication, or a place that kept expensive medical equipment.

 But there’d been someone in there all along.

 “Aye … that’s kind of the point,” Eric grumbled. He wasn’t too happy that Alan hadn’t listened to him, had almost gotten himself hurt – again.

 They entered the room. It was a large space, with a bathroom, a bed, and, Alan noticed, thick bars on the windows.

 “S-so … you just keep her in here, all the time?” The brunette wasn’t impressed.

 “We have tae.” Eric lay her down on the bed gently. “She’s too dangerous. Yer see all the padding in here?”

 “Y-yes?”

 “It’s tae stop her hurting herself.” He straightened back up. “Ah’d love for her tae be able tae come out of here, or have visitors, but she’s not stable enough for that.” That’s why he’d kept her a secret from the Halflinks in his mansion. If anyone knew about her, they might want to see her. He couldn’t risk that.

 “S-so … you leave her in here? Alone? F-for weeks at a time?” He’d noticed a little door in the wall, suspected it was used for food and empty plates; a way to feed her without going near her.

 “We don’t have a choice, Al. Ah’d have tae tranq her every time so she wouldn’t rip my throat out.”

 “She is too violent,” Francis agreed.

 “Then … then try to help her -.”

 “We have.”

 “Not hard enough, obviously,” he huffed.

 Eric sighed. “Alan, yer don’t know what’s gone on -.”

 “Then tell me, because locking her up like – it doesn’t seem fair! It … it isn’t humane, Eric!”

 “No, it’s probably not fair, but it’s the only way tae protect everyone else in here. And we have tried tae help her, trust me, we have, but we’ve gotten nowhere with her.” The blonde felt a little annoyed. Alan wasn’t listening, was only attacking. He wasn’t being reasonable, at all.

 “She was one of the first Halflinks to come here,” Francis said, “and over the years, I have tried, and so have Eric and Bard. All we’ve had are cuts and bruises to show for it.”

 “Aye. She doesn’t want our help. She’s been like this since her owner died, apparently.”

 “H-her owner died?” Alan asked.

 “Aye. That’s what the relatives said when they dropped her off here.”

 Alan’s one hand clenched into a fist. “S-so they just threw her away?” _No wonder she’s like this! She’s grieving!_

 “No,” Eric sighed, “it wasn’t like that.” _Give me a break …._

 “Then -.”

 “They couldn’t cope with her. She ended up attacking a child in the family, put them in the hospital.”

 “Oh …. Well -.”

 “Well nothing. Ah’ve done all ah can, alright?” _Just listen to me, would you?_ “But she won’t even talk tae me. All ah get is a load of screeching and hissing.”

 “W-well maybe she doesn’t know how to talk -.”

 “Don’t be stupid. Of course she does.” He made a grunting sound. “She just doesn’t want tae, would rather kill us instead.”

 Alan wasn’t listening. “W-we’ve all lashed out at times -.”

 “Al, this isn’t lashing out!” He was losing his patience very quickly. “She likes hurting people, alright?”

 “You’re just giving up -!”

 “Ah gave up on her a long time ago!” His composure broke completely. He didn’t appreciate Alan telling him that he wasn’t doing his job properly. The brunette had no idea what Grell had done in the past, yet he was defending her. “Ah have too many Halflinks here, those who want help, so ah cannae spend all my time focusing on one lass. And ah have tae keep them safe from -.”

 “Th-that’s cold, Eric.”

 “Aye, well, ah’m not a miracle worker.”

 “H-how did she even get out?” Francis asked. He could see that the couple were on their way to a massive fight, and he didn’t want to be around for that, felt he needed to distract them.

 It seemed to work, Eric looking over at him. “Ah’m not sure ….” He walked out of the room, looked at the keypad for the door, and cussed. “Shite!”

 “What is it?”

 “Error message.” Something had gone wrong with the system, and it had caused the door to become unlocked. He rubbed at his head. “Alright, best reset it before she wakes up.” He began to mess around with it. “Ock, come on! Stupid thing!” After a bit more cursing, the device made a beeping sound. Eric sighed in relief. “Thank God for that.”

\--------------------------

 The door had been shut and locked again, and with that, the sirens and flashing lights had stopped.

 Francis and Eric were walking to the doctor’s office so he could take a look at the wounds on Eric’s face. Alan followed along, was continuing to try to talk to Eric about Grell.

 The Scotsman was blanking him out as best he could, didn’t want to argue again.

 “M-maybe I could try to talk -.”

 “No.” Eric’s resolve broke. “It’s too dangerous.”

 “But -.”

 “Ah said no! Yer ….” He trailed off, had realised that Finny was crying from down the hall. But he couldn’t hear Bard. The father would usually talk to the baby when he was crying, would attempt to comfort him.

 And Finny wasn’t just crying. He was shrieking, seemed distressed.

 Something was wrong.

 “Eric, please -.”

 “Alan, shut up for one second, would yer?” He shot Alan a glare before he rushed off.

 The sight when he got to the doorway of the room made his heart skip a beat.

 The room was ransacked, furniture tipped over and items broken. “B-Bard?” He hurried into the room, found his friend unconscious on the floor. His eyes widened. There was blood, a lot of blood. It was covering the floor, was splashed up the side of the bed.

 So much blood.

 “Bard!”

 Grell had gotten to him. That was painfully obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The room was soundproof too, obviously.


	46. Losing my closest friend.

 The door to Eric’s room was shoved open, Eric stepping into his bedroom. He’d phoned an ambulance for Bard, had gone to the hospital with him, leaving Alan to tend to Finny.

 The brunette looked up at him. He hadn’t seen the room himself, because Finny had been handed to him, Bard’s door shut in his face a moment later. But he knew the situation had seemed grim. “Is … is he okay?”

 “No.” Eric didn’t look at him, had his eyes fixed on the floor.

 “He … he’s not -.”

 “No, not yet.”

 “Not -?”

 “Do yer get it now?”

 “P-pardon?”

 “She’s too dangerous tae help!” He finally looked up at the brunette, his face red with anger and upset.

 “I -.”

 “Ah told – and now look what’s happened! And ah bet yer still feel bad for her, don’t yer?!” He seethed. “Still want me tae help her because she’s a Halflink – because yer never listen!”

 Alan cuddled Finny closer to his chest, whimpered. “Eric, I -.”

 “Yer’re a fool!”

 “Eric -.”

 “And if ah … ah lose my best mate, so help me, ah’ll -.”

 “I … I understand, Eric,” Alan said, his voice shaking a little. He still felt sorry for her, because it was clear to see that she was deeply unwell, but he’d obviously underestimated how ruthless she could be. And he knew not to push the issue of helping her when Eric was so upset. “I won’t mention her again, pr-promise.”

 He shot his partner a filthy look. “Yer best mean that, Alan. Ah’m not going tae -.”

 “I … I do.”

 “Good.” After a small, but awkward silence, he sighed, rubbed at his head. “Ock … ah’m sorry, Al. Ah don’t mean tae … take this out on yer.”

 “It … it’s okay.” He said quietly, rubbing at Finny’s back. “I know … y-you’re stressed.”

 “Aye.” He wiped at his bloodshot, damp eyes. “That’s an … understatement.”

 “H-how bad is it? B-Bard’s condition?”

 “Bad.” Eric walked over to the bed, sat down on it with his back facing his partner.

 “D-did he lose too much blood?”

 “Aye, but … the doctors managed tae sort that out.” He pulled off his shoes, kicked them away. “It … it’s the head injuries that – he … he’s in a coma.”

 Alan’s eyes widened. _A … a coma?_ “H-head injuries?”

 “They … they think she … she hit him with something h-heavy, m-more than once.” He scowled. How could someone be so cruel? Even having a baby in the same room didn’t stop her from continuing her brutal attack. And if she hadn’t have heard Eric shouting at Alan, she would have finished Bard off right then and there.

 “O-okay, b-but he’ll wake up -.”

 “N-no, he won’t.” The blonde wiped at his eyes.

 “Eric, y-you can’t think like that. The … the doctors will be able to fix him.”

 Eric leaned forward, put his face in his hands. “Ah … ah don’t think they c-can. Th-they … said they’re trying their best, giving him all … all sorts of drugs, b-but they’re … they’re not hopeful.”

 Alan got up from the bed with the baby, walked around it. Sitting down next to the human, he said softly “Bard … will be fine. He … he wouldn’t just give up, not when Finny needs him.”

 “Aye ….” Eric lifted his head up, wiped at his eyes roughly with the fingers of both hands. Looking over at the baby, he gulped. He felt the sorriest for Finny – the baby was the true victim of all this, could be left without his only parent. “H-how’s he been?”

 “Cranky.”

 “Ah … ah bet.” He held out his arms, and Alan quickly passed the baby over.

 “His new claw must be causing him -.”

 “Ah don’t think … it’s that, Al.” He stroked at Finny’s cheek gently. “Y-yer … just want tae see yerr daddy, don’t yer?” His eyes filled with more tears. “Y-yer just want yerr daddy tae come h-home ….”

 “E-Eric, it … it’s okay.” The brunette reached up, touched Eric’s shoulder gently.

 The blonde dissolved into cries. “N-no, it … it’s not. H-he … he’s my best friend, Al. Ah … ah cannae lose him, ah just – ah … ah’ve known him since – ah … ah d-don’t know wh-what ah’ll do without him.”

 “You aren’t going to lose him, Eric. I told you – you … can’t think like that.” He moved a bit closer. “The doctors can say what they like, but they don’t know how tough Bard is. He … he’ll pull through.”

 “Y-yer c-cannae know that, Al.”

 “I … I do. I know. We just have to believe in him.”

 All Eric could do was nod. He knew he should believe in his friend, have hope, but everything seemed so hopeless at present.

 Utterly hopeless.

\------------------------

 It was around four in the morning, but neither adult could sleep. They both had their own worries, and Finny’s crying and fussing wasn’t helping. One of them would get out of bed, rock him off to sleep, only for the baby to wake up crying again within half an hour.

 The two of them were currently laying in bed, waiting for the crying noise to start again. “Eric?”

 “Aye … what is it?” He rubbed at his eyes – they were so sore, from both the crying and the tiredness.

 “A-are you mad at me?”

 Eric felt like he should be annoyed at that question, Alan thinking of himself in such a situation. But he knew what Halflinks were like. Once they found someone they loved, they’d need constant comfort and reassurance. So, reassure him he would.

 The blonde sighed, pulled Alan close to his side. “No, no, ah’m not. Ah … ah’m mad at her, and … and at the stupid door system for not fucking working.”

 “O-okay.”

 “Ah … ah just wished yer’d have listened tae me, aye? Ah … ah told yer Grell was too high risk tae … even go near, but yer just weren’t having any of it.”

 “I … I know.”

 “And … it was like yer thought … _ah_ was the monster for locking her up.”

 Alan nodded a little against his partner, admitted “I … I wasn’t seeing the bigger picture, w-was just thinking … about her point of view.”

 “Aye ….” He sighed. “But yer cannae keep thinking of it all in black and white. Humans aren’t always the bad guys … and Halflinks, they … aren’t always innocent.”

 Alan gulped. “Y-yes.” He felt awful for giving Eric such a hard time before. The blonde wasn’t trying to be cruel, was only trying to keep everyone else safe. He could see that now.

 “Ah … used tae … think the same way as yer, s-so cannae blame yer. Ah … ah thought all Halflinks acted out only because they were scared … didn’t really want tae hurt yer. B-but then I … I met her. She … she fucking enjoys it ….”

 Alan couldn’t argue. Earlier on, he hadn’t wanted to admit it to his partner, or to himself, but when Grell was about to attack him, she’d looked happy. “Y-you’re right, Eric. And … and I … I won’t jump to conclusions again.” He sighed softly when Eric stroked at his head. “I … I’m sorry for doubting you.”

 “It … it’s alright, Al. Can we change … the subject? Ah … ah don’t really want tae think … about h-her.”

 “Okay, yes. Or … or we can try to get some sleep?”

 “Ah … ah don’t think ah’ll be able tae … even if ah tried.”

\-------------------------

 Things had been peaceful for a couple of hours, Finny having finally settled down. Alan awoke from a brief sleep at around half seven in the morning … to an empty bed.

 Meanwhile, Eric was being let into the hospital room. He’d been told that Bard hadn’t deteriorated further, but that he wasn’t improving either – not even a little.  

 A lump formed in his throat as he walked closer to the bed. There were so many beeping machines, and Bard … Bard was barely recognisable. His face was swollen, with bruises and lacerations – so much blue and purple.

 And that tube, that tube down his throat that was keeping him breathing, keeping him alive – it was a horrendous sight. 

 Eric barely got to the hospital chair, collapsed down onto it.

 He was still in shock over it all, had to be, because nothing seemed real.

 “H-hey, mate,” he managed, hoping Bard would look at him, say hello back. He expected it, even. It was the norm.

 But no … the beeping continued, no reply was given.

 His hands scrambled to find his friend’s, and he gripped onto his one hand tightly. Tears ran down his face. “B-Bard, c-come on, mate, wake … wake up.”

 Nothing.

 The tears came thicker, faster.  “Y-yerr … yerr baby needs yer. Bard, p-please. Please, mate, yer … yer’ve got tae … b-be in there somewhere.”

 Not even a twitch.

 “B-Bard ….”

 Again, nothing.

 Eric broke down completely, his face screwing up as he sobbed.

 His friend was never going to get out of this hospital room. He was going to rot in that bed, leave his child crying for him at home.

 Eric was going to lose him.

 He was going to lose his oldest, closest friend.  


	47. Helping out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today has not been a good day. Got sick after a boat trip (I'm not good with travelling). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 Alan wandered through the hallways of the mansion, Finny held against his chest. The baby had been upset for hours, and the brunette thought taking him for a little walk might help.

 Alan wasn’t doing so well himself. He felt jittery, anxious. Eric was still at the hospital, probably would be all day.

 Being left alone with his thoughts, without his partner to comfort him – today was not a good day, mentally.

 And Alan couldn’t be there to comfort Eric either, couldn’t provide him with soft cuddles and warmth in his time of need – in a way, that was even harder.

 He saw Francis approaching, and hurried up to him. “Hello.”

 “Morning.”

 “Um, Eric … is at the hospital -.”

 “Yes, I know. He did message me.”

 “Oh – Finny, k-keep still.” The baby was wriggling in his arms.

 “Wa!”

 Alan’s shoulders slumped as he started to cry again. He pulled Finny close to his chest, held him there tightly. “It’s okay, Finny.” He looked back at Francis. “Is … is there anything I can do?”

 “Pardon?” He frowned.

 “To … to help? Y-you’re on your own … here at the moment. I want to do something.” He felt guilty for the trouble he’d caused Eric the day before, felt he needed to be helpful in some way.

 His frown deepened. “I think you have enough on your plate, with Finny.”

 “N-no, no, it’s okay. I c-can do m-more,” he stuttered.

 “You don’t have any medical training, or any experience, Alan.”

 “I … I know, but I want to … to do what I can. Please? I-I’m restless.”

 “Yes … alright.” He thought for a moment. “Follow me.”

 Alan gave him a small smile. “Okay.”

\-------------------

 Alan was taken to a room at the far end of a hallway. It was a quiet section of the mansion, tucked away from the main areas residents would walk.

 “Try to be quiet,” Francis said as he unlocked the door, “she’s very shy.”

 “Okay.” The brunette was rather confused – was this another Halflink he’d never seen before?

 The door was pushed open, and Francis walked inside. He was soon on the bed, lifting a small child onto his lap. She was part wolf, judging by the ears.  “Hello, sweetie.”

 Alan’s heart sunk. He could tell that she was disabled. She was staring up at Francis blankly.

 Francis bounced her a little. “Did you sleep well?”

 She nodded a little against his chest.

 “Good girl.” He turned to look at Alan, saw the expression on his face. “Is everything alright?”

 “Y-yes.”

 He lifted an eyebrow. “You want to know what happened to her, don’t you?” He could tell that Alan was concerned, probably a little curious.

 “N-no, no -.”

 “Head injury.” He rubbed at the little girl’s back. “I’m not sure what happened exactly – she was brought in with brain damage by a member of the public.”

 “Oh ….”

 “But she’s doing well.” His fingers tickled at her side. “You’re a strong one, aren’t you?”

 A shrill giggle came from her.

 “Her name is Sieglinde, but we nicknamed her Sully,” he explained.

 “Sully?” That sounded nothing like her real name, Alan thought.

 “Yes. After her last name, Sullivan. She likes it.”

 “Oh, okay.” That did make sense. “Is she yours?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Bard, he … adopted Finny. Is … that the same -?”

 “No … no, she isn’t mine.”

 “Oh …. Y-you seem … fond of her?”

 “Oh, I am.” With a sigh, he said “but with being a doctor full-time, I wouldn’t have the time – it wouldn’t be fair on her.” He wiped at the corner of her mouth – she was drooling a little. “Hopefully a good family will come along soon.”

 “She’s well enough for adoption?” Alan asked – she did look quite small and skinny.

 “Oh, she’s fine – she has some special needs, but she doesn’t have any health problems.”

 “Then … what do you need me to do?” The brunette was a little confused. If she was fine, why had Francis brought him here?

 “She needs a lot of attention, and honestly, I don’t think I’m going to have the time today with it just being me. So, just keep her company for a couple of hours. Oh, and she has trouble eating on her own – help her with that. There are some yoghurts in the fridge,” he gestured to the corner of the room, “and you can make her some lunch too. She likes Macaroni Cheese.”

 “Okay, sure.”

 “Will you be alright with that?”

 Alan nodded eagerly – anything to help out. “I’ll be okay.”

 “Alright. If you need anything, ring the bell by the door.”

 “Okay.”

 Francis lifted her off of his lap, placed her down on the bed. A large whine was heard. “Oh, it’s okay, sweetheart.” He petted her on the head. “Alan will keep you company, okay?”

 A small nod came from her.

 Francis smiled. “Good girl.”

\------------------

 “It … it’s so sad,” Ronald cried. “I … I’ve known Bard ages – can’t … can’t believe this has happened.”

 William had gone to pay Ronald a little visit, hadn’t expected to be met with all this emotion. He hadn’t even known about the attack until Ronald had told him. “He will be alright.”

 “No!” The blonde really was in a state, tears running down his face. “Fr-Francis said h-he’s really sick.” He tugged at the fur on the back of his hand in his distress. “It … it’s not fair!”

 “Th-there, there, Ronald.” William reached out, stroked at his ear. “It is alright.”

 “N-no.” The blonde continued to cry, began to shake. “H-he’s my friend.”

 “I know, I know.” Time went on, and even with the petting, Ronald wasn’t calming down.

 William gulped – he knew he had to do something more to help him. Seeing the blonde cry really was unsettling. “D-do … you want to … touch my wings?”

 A sharp intake of breath was heard, Ronald blinking up at him. “Wh-wha’?”

 “W-would … it be comforting?”

 The blonde reached a hand up. “Y-yeah.”

 The taller male knelt down in front of the bed, let Ronald stroke at his feathers. He gulped again – it wasn’t a horrible feeling, wasn’t offensive like he thought it would be. The blonde was being gentle.

 He … was enjoying it.

 Ronald’s expression was one of amazement. “It … it’s so soft, Will. Wow ….”

 He resisted the urge to correct him – ‘William’, not ‘Will’. “D-do you feel better now?”

 “A bit longer.”

 “Y-yes, alright.”

 The blonde wiped at his eyes with his spare hand. “Thanks for this.”

 “It … it is not a problem.”

 “N-no – I know … y’re uncomfortable … wi’ it, so I really appreciate it.”

 William, much to his dismay, began to blush. “Y-you are welcome.”

\-------------------

 Alan wasn’t sure about what Francis had said – if Sully had been shy before, she certainly hadn’t been with him, especially when he’d brought out the yoghurt.

 The day had been long for Alan. He’d enjoyed looking after the two children, but trying to juggle feeding and entertaining her with comforting Finny had proven exhausting.

 Once Finny had finally fallen asleep, Alan had put him down in his crib. He’d then gone back to Francis, was sent off to put dirty sheets in the washing machine and provide clean linen to the rooms.

 It had been truly tiring, but it had been a great day. He felt as if he was doing something to help others, help keep Eric’s service running smoothly while he was away.

 It definitely beat sitting in his bedroom all day, pining for Eric, waiting for him to return.

 He’d be helping out from now on, without a doubt.

\-----------------

 Alan stirred from a nap at around eight o’clock that night. At first, he thought Finny had woken him with his cries, but as he came around, he sensed that there was someone else in the room.  

 He jolted up in bed, saw Eric walking over to him. He looked exhausted. “H-hello.”

 “Hey, Al.” The blonde rubbed at his eyes.

 “Is … is he any … better?”

 “The … same.” Eric kicked his shoes off.

 “Oh. Well -.”

 “Ah … don’t want tae … talk about it, Al.” He pulled the covers back, collapsed down into bed. “Just … let me sleep, alright?”

 “O-okay, sorry.”

 “D-don’t be … sorry.” He yawned, yanked the covers back over himself. “Ah … ah’m just … not in the mood tae talk about … it.”

 “That’s … understandable.”

 “Aye ….” Another yawn. “Al … can ah get a cuddle?”

 The brunette quickly shuffled across the bed, latched onto Eric’s side.

 The blonde couldn’t help but smile a little, his hand moving up to stroke at Alan’s ear. His fur was soft, and warm; it made Eric feel comforted. “Much better.”


	48. Don't do that!

 The next day was much of the same, Alan in Sully’s room with her and Finny. The little boy was just as cranky.

 There was a knock at the door; the brunette looked up. “Yes, come in.”

 It was pushed open, Sascha coming into the room. It was a nice surprise, and Alan smiled brightly. “Hello.”

 “Miss me?” She giggled.

 “I really have. Are you here for a therapy session?”

 “Yes, but I wanted to see you first, and Francis said you were here with Sieglinde.”

 “Oh … you’ve spent time with her before?”

 “A little, not long before I left here, yes.”

 Sully, who was propped up on Alan’s lap, tried to reach out and grab her. “Sa … sa.”

 “Hello.” Sascha jumped on the bed, started to speak in German.

 To Alan’s surprise, Sully began to say things back. Alan thought that, whatever she was saying, the sentences seemed broken.

 Sully could understand English also, but could only say a few basic words.  

 “Ja,” Sascha laughed.

 “What is she saying?” Alan asked.

 “That she wants a new dress. Eric normally treats her with one sometimes – she says it has been too long.”

 “Oh.” Alan had noticed that she had many pretty, intricate dresses when he’d gotten her dressed that morning.

 “I will tell him. Where is he?”

 “He … he’s at the hospital.”

 “Hospital? He … he is sick?”

 “No ….”

 She frowned. “So, wh-what has happened?”

\----------------------------

 “Oh … oh, that is terrible.”

 Alan nodded – even Sully was giving him a sad look. “Yes … and Eric is taking it … badly.”

 “Yes, yes, because they have been friends of many years.” Sascha swung her legs out. “Scary too – mad woman hidden away … and none of us knew.” She thought for a moment. “Maybe being lonely made her even worse.”

 “I think so … but Eric says she’s always been too dangerous.”

 “M-maybe. What she did, it … was cruel.”

 Before Alan could reply, the door was pushed open, a frantic looking Francis poking his head into the room. “Sascha, it’s time for your session.”

 “Okay.” She jumped up from the bed. “Take care of yourself, Al.”

 “You too. See you soon.”

 “Oh, you will be. I … I will be thinking of Bard.”

 Alan smiled. “Thank you.”

\-----------------------------

 “Hmmm ….” Alan had been asleep by the time Eric had returned, was still groggy as they conversed. There was still no improvement in Bard’s condition.

 “Francis told me yer’ve been babysitting.”

 “Sully … isn’t a baby.” Alan yawned. “She’s … four … five ….”

 Eric chuckled a little. “She’s older than that.”

 “She … is?”

 “Aye, nine.”

 Alan snuggled up to his partner. “But … she’s so small?”

 “Aye, she was made like that. Ah think … her old owner wanted her tae stay wee forever.”

 The brunette shuddered. “Th-that seems creepy.”

 “Aye … yer’re telling me.”

\----------------------------

 “Oh … you’re still here?” Alan had just woken up, was surprised to see Eric getting changed.

 “Aye … ah figured ah should stay here today.”

 “But Bard …?” He heard Finny begin to cry, and with a sigh, got out of bed. “Shouldn’t you be there, with him?”

 “Aye … but ah still need tae keep this place going.”

 The brunette picked Finny up, soothed at his back. “We can manage.”

 Eric shook his head. “Francis seemed stressed when ah spoke tae him last night. Ah need tae be here.”

 “But he’s your friend. No one should expect you to leave his side.”

 He sighed. “Ah’ll try tae visit a bit later.”

 “Isn’t there anyone else who can fill in for you? A friend?”

 Eric pondered for a moment. “Aye … maybe, but he’s a bit weird, and he probably isn’t even free.”

 “It’s worth a try?”

 “Aye, it is. Thanks, Al.”

 Though Finny was still crying down his ear, Alan managed a smile. “It’s okay.”

\---------------------------

 Eric’s friend was too busy to help out, and so, Eric had been doing his rounds at the mansion for a few hours.

 He was now in Sully’s room – Alan had told him that she wanted a new dress.

 With the girl on his lap, he held his phone in front of her, scrolled slowly down a page. “Which one do yer want?”

 After a little while, she pointed at the screen. Eric smiled. “Ock, very pretty.”

 Alan leaned over to have a look, cringed at the price.

 “Alright, ah’ll get yer that one.”

 Seemed she did like the finer things in life.

\--------------------------

 A week passed, and things remained the same for Eric. He continued to split his time between his duties and the hospital, while Alan spent his days with Finny and Sully.

 Things, however, were different for William. Ever since he’d let the blonde touch his feathers, his feelings for him had grown. And when Ronald would smile, or chuckle, his heart would flutter.

 The elder Halflink wasn’t used to such feelings, and he didn’t like it one bit. It made him … uncomfortable.

 He had to do something, anything, to stop the nervous feeling that bubbled when he looked at Ronald.

 He just didn’t know what.

 “Y’ alright, Will?”

 “William.”

 “Hn ….” Ronald crossed his arms over his chest. “Grumpy.”

 “I am fine, Ronald.” _Why … why did I let him touch me?_

 “Okay -.”

 “I … I am going to lie down.” William stood up from his chair.

 He frowned. “Wha’ -?”

 “I have a bit of a headache. I will see you ... shortly.” And with that, he left the room.

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “Fine … my ass.”

\------------------------

 By the next morning, William couldn’t take it anymore. He finally snapped, stomped into Ronald’s room.

 He wasn’t good with words, so he would just have to show the blonde how he felt. He couldn’t just sit there, feeling awkward.

 “Hey -.” Ronald’s eyes went wide as William swooped down on him, pressed his lips to his.

 The contact broke, William blushing a tad. “Ronald, I -.”

 “Wha’ tha hell?!”

 William blinked, hadn’t expected that reaction. Ronald seemed angry – he thought he liked him too? “I -.”

 “D-don’t do shit like tha’!”

 The licking, the wanting him to pet his head – it all seemed so obvious?

 “I am -.”

 “If my owner finds out, he’ll be mad!” The blonde’s teeth scraped against his bottom lip. “He … he’ll be so mad.”

 That struck a nerve. He’d tried to show Ronald how much he meant to him, and Ronald had just thrown it back in his face.

 “Not this rubbish again -.”

 “Y’ -.”

 “He doesn’t give a damn about you!”

 “I -.”

 “I thought you were past this – he doesn’t love you, Ronald!” William had been sure the therapy was helping.

 The blonde’s eyes filled with tears. “He does!”

 “He’s never coming for you!”

 “Fuck y’! Y’re not him! I don’t want y’!”

 “Ron -.”

 “Fuck off!”

 “You -.”

 “Ge’ out!”

 “Fine!” William left the room swiftly, slamming the door behind him.

 Ronald’s words, his reaction – it had hurt him.

_I was sure he liked me … in that way. I was sure …._


	49. Scalpels at the ready.

 Alan hurried through the halls of the mansion. After staying up most of the night with Finny, he’d slept in till noon. He was _so_ late, knew Sully wasn’t going to be very happy with him.

 As he passed Ronald’s room, his name was called out. The brunette sighed deeply. “Ronnie, I don’t have time right now.”

 “J-jus’ stay for a bit -.”

 “I really have to -.”

 “Please. I … I really need ta talk ta someone.”

 Alan turned to face the doorway. He could hear the upset in his friend’s voice. “Okay.” He walked into the room, Finny held against his chest, and instantly felt guilty for trying to rush off. Ronald’s cheeks were glistening with tears, his eyes red and bloodshot. “Ronnie, what’s the matter?” He hurried over to his friend. “Why are you crying?”

 “I … I fucked up,” he cried, “I … I really fucked up, Al.”

 “What happened?”

 “W-Will, he kissed me, and … and I … I freaked out.”

 Alan’s eyes widened. “He kissed you?”

 “H-he … he likes me, I guess. Dunno why – all … all I do is irritate him.”

 “That isn’t true. You’re funny and -.”

 “No, I’m not.”

 “William must think so if he likes you.”

 “Y-yeah … I guess.”

 Alan squeezed onto the bed with him. “So, what happened? Why … are you so upset?”

 “W-we … got inta a fight.” Ronald wiped at his one eye. “If … if my owner finds out, he … he’ll be so mad.”

 “Ronnie … he’s not coming back.”

 “I know! I … I know tha’ … b-but that’s … wha’ I said ta Will. I … I freaked out – he … he jus’ kissed me outta nowhere. Fuck ….” He covered his face with his hands. “I … I told him ta fuck off.”

 “That’s understandable. He shouldn’t have just … swooped on you like that.”

 “Y-yeah.”

 Alan shuffled a little closer. “You … do like him though, don’t you?”

 His hands fell away. He nodded slowly. “A … a lot.”

 “Then -.”

 “B-but … I … I shouldn’t.” Ronald’s stomach lurched. “It … it feels like I’m cheatin’.”

 “You’re not.” Alan reached out, patted his friend’s leg. “Your ex-owner was horrible to you. You deserve to move on and be happy … and if William makes you happy, you should go for it.”

 “Y’ … y’ really think it’s okay?”

 “Ronnie, you … you know your ex-owner doesn’t care, isn’t coming back for you, so he doesn’t matter at all. I know William can be arsy at times, but it seems like he’s treating you well?”

 “H-he is.” He wiped at his eyes again. “I … I think he was jus’ cranky at tha start.”

 Alan gave him a little smile. “We were all cranky when we first came here.”

 “Y-yeah.” He gulped. “I … I do really like him.”

 “Then tell him that.”

 More tears fell. “H-he’ll probably never speak ta me again.”

 “I can go talk to him … if you want?”

 “Would y’?” Ronald jumped at the chance, his heart pounding in his chest.

 Alan gave him another smile, got up from the bed. “I’ll go get him.”

\--------------------------

 “Hel -.”

 “What is it, Alan?” William turned his back to the smaller Halflink, gazed out of the window. He was in deep sulk mode, had been since the fight.

 “Ronnie … he … he wants to speak to you.”

 William shot up from his chair, hurried past Alan without a word.

 “Um … okay, bye ….”

\---------------------------

 “Hello -.”

 “W-Will.” Ronald smiled up at him, his eyes wet with tears. “H-hey.” The smile slipped. “I-I’m so sorry.”

 The elder Halflink neared the bed. “It is -.”

 “I … I was … sc-scared, okay?! I … I didn’t know wha’ ta think, but … but I didn’t mean wha’ I said – I don’t want y’ ta fuck off.”

 “Ron -.”

 “I … I do like y’, I do, and -.” Ronald was cut off by William’s finger pressing against his lips. His eyes widened, ears standing on end. Had he upset William further?

 “It is okay, Ronald. I reacted badly also.” His finger was lowered. “I … I know things are hard for you.”

 The blonde stared up at him, fresh tears forming in his eyes. “We … we’re okay?”

 “Yes.” With a light chuckle, he patted Ronald’s ear roughly. “We argue all the time, Ronald; this means nothing.”

 He sniffed, smiled a little. “True.”

 “So … you do like me?”

 Ronald nodded against his hand. “Y-yeah, yeah, I do.”

 “G-good.” His hand was removed, the elder Halflink bending down. A light kiss was placed on Ronald’s forehead.

 The blonde’s smile widened at the contact. It was nice to be kissed without manipulation, without fear of what was to come next.

 William wiped at Ronald’s tears before straightening back up. “Right,” he turned, “where did I put my book?”

 The blonde chuckled a little – he could tell that the usually stoic man was embarrassed by it all. “Y’ left it under y’ chair.”

 “Ah, yes … thank you.” The book was scooped up, William taking his seat.

 “Is tha’ book any good?”

 “The same as the last time you asked me.”

 “Ah ….” Ronald let out a yawn, then closed his eyes. “Whoops.”

 “Ronald?”

 One eye cracked open. “Yeah?”

 “I am sorry … for what I said.”

 “Yeah, me too.” He smiled, shifted his head on his pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable. “We’re good, right?”

 “Yes, we are.”

 “Awesome.”

\--------------------------

 Alan had finally gotten a spare five minutes in the afternoon, between feeding Sully and washing clothes. He knocked on Ronald’s door, even though it was open – he didn’t want to intrude.

 “Come in,” came William’s voice, which was a surprise to Alan; Ronald normally called out.

 As soon as he walked into the room, he understood why. Ronald was fast asleep, his one arm hanging over the side of the bed.

 “Is everything okay?”

 “We are fine, thank you.” William turned a page in his book. “The argument has been settled.”

 “G-good. So … are you together?”

 “I … think so, yes.”

 Alan smiled at him. “That’s great. I’m -.”

 “Alan!”

 He sighed – Francis was calling for him. Finny took that opportunity to start crying again. A deeper sigh was given.

 William looked up from his book. “You have your hands quite full.”

 A small laugh came from the brunette. “You’re telling me.”

\-----------------------

 Two happy days passed for Ronald. The guilt and conflicted feelings would niggle at him, but he would push them away.  

 They hadn’t done much together, but the light kisses to the forehead and small pecks to the lips were more than enough to make him feel satisfied.

 William grumbled as he tried to squeeze onto Ronald’s bed. “You should move into my room.”

 “I can’t. Got all my medical equipment in here.”

 “And a tiny bed ….”

 Ronald smiled at him. “Sorry, babe.”

 “It doesn’t matter, I suppose. As soon as I get a job, we can -.”

 “A job? Will … y’re -.”

 “A Halflink … yes, I know.”

 “Y’ really think things are gonna change soon?”

 “Yes. And even if things do not … change for Halflinks as a whole, I act nothing like them … regardless of my looks. I am sure they will realise that soon enough.”

 “Who are they?”

 “Everyone.”

\--------------------------

 The next day came, William now on a different book. He finished one every other day on average.

 Even with advances in technology, William still preferred the traditional manner. There was just something about the crispness of the pages that enticed him each and every time.

 He was just about to say something, start a new conversation with Ronald, when there was a knock at the door.

 “Yeah?” Ronald looked over at it.

 Francis came through the door, looking flustered as he always did these days. “William, can I have a word?”

 “Yes.”

 “Outside?”

 “No. Whatever you have to say, I am happy for Ronald to hear it also.”

 “I see.” He walked a little farther into the room. “A surgeon has gotten in touch with me. He has agreed to perform your operation.”

 Ronald went wide-eyed.

 William was shocked himself, hadn’t expected help to come so quickly.

 Francis continued. “He will be travelling here, wants to meet with you tomorrow morning. If all goes well, I expect your surgery to be performed by the end of the week.”

 The dark-haired Halflink blinked at him. “Oh ….”


	50. Surgery?

 As soon as Francis left the room, Ronald started to tear up. “W-Will ….”

 The elder Halflink got up from the bed, moved over to his boyfriend. “Ronald, I know it isn’t fair, but … I suppose my surgery is less complicated than yours; that is why -.”

 “I … I don’t care ‘bout tha’.”

 “Y-you don’t?” He leaned over Ronald.

 “No! Y’ … y’ wings, they’re so beautiful.” The blonde reached up, touched them. “So beautiful.”

 He sighed. “That may be the case … but you know the pain they are causing me. I have to have them removed.”

 “Y-yeah, I ge’ tha’, but -.”

 “Do you love me for me, or for my wings?”

 Ronald blinked up at him, frowned. “For … for y’ – how can y’ even ask tha’?”

 “I was hoping you would say for me.” He bent down, kissed Ronald’s forehead. As he pulled away, he saw Ronald’s lip quiver. “What is it?”

 “I … I’m really bummed out.”

 “You -.”

 “I do love more ‘bout y’ than jus’ y’ wings, I do, but … I’m really gonna miss them.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Yeah, yeah, I know … painful.”

 “Yes.” William cupped his cheek. “There really is no reason to threat. I may not even be rid of them soon. It all depends on how tomorrow morning goes.”

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb. Y’re so gettin’ y’ wings clipped.”

 “Well, if that is the case,” William reached round, winced slightly as a feather was plucked, “I want you to have this.” The feather was presented.

 “Y’ … y’ want me ta ‘ave this?”

 “Yes.”

 It was rubbed against the blonde’s nose, causing him to laugh. “Tickles.”

 William smiled at him, took the feather away.

 The next thing Ronald knew, his partner’s lips were pressed against his own. A deep kiss was exchanged, the blonde smiling into it.

 The contact broke far too soon for his liking.

 “Was … that okay?” William asked.

 A dopey smile came over Ronald’s lips. “Yeah … tha’ was nice.”

 “Good.”

 “Will?”

 “Yes?”

 “D-do … y’ think … I’ll ge’ fixed soon?”

 “Yes, I -.”

 “Really?”

 “Of course. Like I said, my surgery is nowhere near as complicated as yours, and that is why someone has agreed to take on my case sooner. But this does show that humans are at least willing to help us.”

 “Yeah … got a point there … I guess.”

 William cupped his cheek. “You will find someone, I promise.”

 The blonde gave a small smile before plucking the feather from William’s hand. He turned it in the light, watched as it seemed to shine. “So pretty.”

 “You should frame that,” William chuckled, “or do whatever you creepy puppies do.”

 The blonde made a snorting sound. “Y’ think I’m creepy?”

 “Maybe just a little.”

 “Well then … can tha creeper ge’ another kiss?”

 “Of course.”

\----------------------------

 The next morning came, the meeting between William and the doctor just beginning. “Hello. I am Surgeon Withers.” He extended a hand.

 The Halflink took it, shook it lightly. “William T. Spears.” As the contact broke, William fidgeted in his seat.

 He couldn’t get Ronald out of his mind, hadn’t been able to since the night before.

 The blonde was in a lot more pain than him.

 The situation wasn’t fair in the slightest.

\-------------------

 “So, we will go in through -.”

 “No, no ….” William rubbed at his temple.

 The surgeon smiled, leaned on the desk. “I know this is daunting -.”

 “No … no, it isn’t that.” He sighed. “I am sorry … but I cannot go through with this.”

 “You -.”

 “Do you know anyone who can perform back surgery?” William cut him off.

 He frowned. “Pardon?”

 “There is another Halflink in this facility. He has a broken spine, and -.”

 “Why don’t we finish the consultation on your surgery first?”

 “Like I said … I cannot go through with this.”

 He was flabbergasted. “I … I came all the way out here -.”

 “Yes, yes, I know, and I apologise immensely for that.” He shifted his hands, clasped them together on the desk. “I didn’t intend to bring you out here for nothing … but he needs his surgery so much more than I.”

 “But you are in a lot of pain? That is what Francis told me?”

 “Yes … a lot, but his pain is worse.”

 It clicked, an ‘oh’ moment. “This Halflink is special to you?”

 His cheeks became heated. “V-very special … to me.”

 “Then I understand.” He sat back in his seat. “And I do know someone who may be able to help you. He is retired, like me, so I think he would be willing.”

 “Oh … oh, thank goodness. Thank -.”

 “Don’t thank me quite yet. We haven’t spoken in years – last I heard, he was spending his elder years in the Cayman Islands.”

 “B-but you will try?”

 “My best, yes. And once I find him, if I do, you will have your surgery?”

 “Once Ronald has his, yes.”

 “Then I suppose you should go tell this Ronald what we have discussed.”

 “Yes … yes, I will. Thank you.”

 “You’re welcome.”

\---------------------

 William walked through the hallways feeling quite dazed. He just couldn’t believe that this man, this human, had been so helpful … so kind.

 As he turned the corner, his legs gave out. The pain in his wings intensified as he slid down the wall, hands covering his face. “They … they aren’t all the same ….” He took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself. “Honestly ….”

\---------------------

 William walked into Ronald’s bedroom and smiled. Ronald had gotten the feather placed in a frame, was holding it a foot or so away from his face.

 The smile fell.

 The blonde looked quite sad.

 “Hel -.”

 “Ah! Sh-shit, y’ scared me.”

 “Sorry.”

 Ronald sighed, put the frame on the bedside table. “How’d it go?”

 “I couldn’t … go through with it.”

 “Wha’?”

 “Y-you need this more than I … so I told the surgeon to find you help first.”

 “Y’ … y’ did wha’?”

 “I … I couldn’t just sit there in that consultation room and … let you suffer. He says he knows someone who may be able to perform your surgery.”

 “Y’ … y’ ….”

 “Yes?”

 “Y’ … really did tha’ … for me?”

 “Of course I did. Anyone who knows you would have done the same.”

 “B-because … I’m pathetic and they’d take p-pity on me?”

 “Because you are amazing and you deserve to be well again.”

 His lip quivered. “W-Will ….” A few tears dripped down his cheeks. “Y’ … y’ really didn’t ‘ave ta do tha’.”

 “I did.”

 A shaky breath was taken. “Th-thank y’ … so much.”

 William smiled at him.

 The next thing Ronald knew, he was being scooped up out of bed. “Ow! Will -.”

 “I thought you liked to cuddle?”

 “I do, but – ow! Jus’ be careful, would y’?”

 “Sorry,” He chuckled. Sitting down on the bed, he placed Ronald on his lap. “Was that careful enough?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald cuddled into William’s shoulder. “Thank y’ so much, babe.”

 “It is not a problem,” he smiled, “really.”


	51. Can yer hear me?

 Two days passed, Eric at his breaking point. He would go every night to the hospital, to visit his friend, but nothing would change.

 Bard’s condition hadn’t worsened, but with each passing day, the chance of him waking up diminished further.

 Eric knew this, but he couldn’t bear to accept it.

 It just didn’t seem real.

\-----------------------

 “Eric … are you okay?”

 After another rough night with Finny, Alan had woken to find Eric sitting up in bed, staring into space.

 The blonde flinched, had been in his own little world. “Aye … fine.”

 Alan shuffled a little closer. “Are … you sure?”

 “Aye.” A deep sigh was given. “As fine as ah can be.”

 “C-can I do anything to help?”

 An arm was slung around the brunette’s shoulders, Eric pulling him close.

 Alan understood, snuggled into Eric’s side. “Better?”

 “Aye.” The blonde was silent for a little while before he spoke again. “Ah’m going tae take Finny tae the hospital tonight.”

 “That’s a good idea. If he can hear you -.”

 “Finny might be able tae get through tae him … aye. At least … that’s what ah’m hoping.”

 “It’ll definitely work,” Alan lied – he wasn’t sure in the slightest.

 Eric smiled at his partner’s positivity. “Aye. If he hears Finny, he’s bound tae snap out of it.”

 “Yes.” Alan shifted a little. “C-can I come with you?”

 “Ah don’t -.”

 “I … I want to be there, to support you.”

 “Alan … yer do realise yer’ll … have tae wear a collar and lead if ah take yer outside?”

 A small growl slipped past his lips. “Yes … I know.” _I know how we are treated …._ “But it doesn’t matter. I still want to support you.”

 “Ah … don’t think the hospital will even let Halflinks in. Ah’ll probably have tae sneak Finny in.”

 “Oh ….” Alan straightened up, sighed. “I see.”

 Eric patted his leg through the covers. “Ah’m sorry, Al.”

 “N-no, no, it’s okay. It’s not your fault that … this world is unfair.”

 “Aye ….” He sighed. “It really does suck. Ah really could have done with yerr support.”

\------------------------

 The evening came, Alan in Sully’s room with Finny. “Are you hungry?” Alan asked. He’d been so fixated on his thoughts of Eric and Bard that he hadn’t realised it was so past her dinnertime until he’d looked at the time.

 She nodded at him, pointed over to the mini-fridge.

 Alan opened his mouth to reply, but the door opening distracted him. He looked over at it, saw Eric entering the room. “Evening.”

 “Hey.” He walked over to the bed, bent down to pet Sully’s head. “Hey, sweetheart.” She snapped her head to the side, tried to nip at the soft tissue of his palm. “Heh … cheeky.”

 She growled at him playfully and then giggled.  

 “Are you going out now?” Alan asked.

 “Aye … in a bit.” He moved his hand, scratched under her chin. “Yer had a good day?”

 She smiled at him. Eric returned it, but inside, he felt anything but happy.

 He was stalling, didn’t want the possibility of disappointment to come true.

 He needed his friend to wake up. If his plan didn’t work tonight, he’d be absolutely crushed.

\-------------------------

 Eric had managed to sneak Finny into the hospital, but only by wrapping a blanket tightly around the baby to cover his ears.

 As he sat down at Bard’s bedside, Finny began to cry. The Scotsman gulped. “Y-yer hear that, mate? He … he’s crying because he wants one of yerr cuddles. He’s been like … like this since ….” His breath shook. He pulled the baby closer. “Shite ….”

 He took a deep breath, tried to steady himself. “Bard ….” He trailed off – the heart rate on the monitor was steadily increasing. The blonde could hardly believe what he was seeing. “B-Bard?” He shot up from his chair. “C-can yer hear me?” His lip quivered.

 Finny was placed down on the sheets covering Bard’s chest, Eric rubbing at the baby’s back. “H-here he is, see? Yerr baby’s right here.”

 Eric’s eyes widened. Bard’s finger was twitching.

 “Bard?” He grabbed hold of his friend’s hand, put it on Finny.

 He could see Bard’s eyes moving behind his lids. His stomach lurched. “Hey! Bard, come on, mate!” Patting his palm against his friend’s face, he continued to try to wake him. “Finny wants tae see yerr!”

 The father’s hand clenched, gripped at Finny’s blanket.

 His eyes flew open.

 Eric’s heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t believe it had actually worked.

 A wide smile came over his lips. “H-hey. Mate, ah’m -.”

 He was cut off by a loud gagging sound, the breathing tube causing Bard much discomfort. He reached up to pull it out, but Eric stopped him by gripping his wrist. “D-don’t do that. Ah’ll get the doctor, alright?”

 Bard gave him a nod.

 Eric began to tear up. “It’s great t-tae have yer back, mate.”


	52. A peaceful night?

 A team of doctors and nurses had come in to remove the tube, to check Bard over.

 Eric was sure that one of the nurses had known Finny was a Halflink, as she’d given them both dirty looks for the duration of the exam.

 However, nothing had been said, the staff having just left the room.

 Finny was passed down to Bard. He put him on his chest, rubbed at his back.

 “How’re yer feeling?” Eric asked.

 Bard made a grunting sound, reached up with a shaky hand. He rubbed at his head. “Honestly?”

 “Aye?”

 “Pretty damn ill. Head’s poundin’.”

 “Aye … ah can imagine. Yer really took a bashing.”

 “Yeah … ya’re tellin’ me.”

 “Do … yer remember much of what happened?”

 “Y-yeah.” He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, tried to remember the exact details. It felt as if his head was splitting more with each new thought. “She jumped me … hit me with somethin’ …. Th-then … she … clawed at me, I think. I … I was tryin’ to get … between her and Finny but – I don’t remember anythin’ after that.”

 He worked his index finger against the skin in between his eyebrows, trying to knead away the ache. “How long was I out?”

 “Weeks ….”

 “W-wee – what?”

 “Aye … a good few weeks ….”

 “Jeez …. I bet ya’ve been swamped back home.”

 “Aye … a bit, but that doesn’t matter. Besides, Al’s been super great -.”

 “Really? Biter has been helpin’ ya out?”

 “Aye, he’s been looking after Sully and Finny so Francis can get his rounds done.” Eric smiled. “He’s really taken tae her. It’s kind of cute.”

 “Does Sully like him too?”

 “Oh, aye, totally.”

 Bard managed a smile. “That’s great, mate. I know she gets super lonely when Francis isn’t around.”

 “Aye.” He bent over, petted the back of Finny’s head lightly through the blanket. “He was so lonely without yer, yer know? All he did was cry.”

 The father gulped. “I … I missed him too. Even though I was asleep … it felt like … somethin’ was missin’.” A yawn slipped past his lips. “Man … he’s really gettin’ big.” Pulling Finny close to his face, he gave the baby a gentle kiss. “I’ve really missed ya, Kid.”

 The Halflink made a little ‘wuu’ sound in reply. He hadn’t given even the smallest of cries since Bard had woken up, had been so content.

 Eric chuckled. _So cute …._

_\---------------------_

 One of the nurses came into the room a while later. “It’s past visiting hours, Mr Slingby.”

 “Aye, ah know, but -.”

 “I can’t let you stay, I’m afraid.”

 “It’s alright, buddy.” Bard gave his friend a little smile. “I could do with goin’ to sleep anyway.”

 “Yer sure yer’re going tae be okay?”

 He chuckled. “I’ll have to be.”

 “Ah’ll be back first thing in the morning, ah promise.”

 “I know ya will.”

 Eric bent down, gave his friend a light hug, careful not to squish Finny. “Take care, mate.”

 “I will.”

 As he straightened up, he picked up Bard’s sleepy son. “Say night tae Daddy. Say nighty night, Finny.”

 The father beamed. “Goodnight, Kid.”

\----------------------

 Alan had been waiting by the front door of the mansion; he jumped forward on seeing it open. Before he could speak, he noticed something – Finny wasn’t crying, was sleeping soundly against Eric’s chest.

 The brunette could hardly believe his eyes. “H-he woke up?”

 Eric beamed wider than Alan had ever seen him beam. “Aye. Wee lad here woke him up.”

 Alan returned the big smile. “Th-that’s amazing, Eric.”

 “Aye, ah can hardly believe it myself.”

 “Is he okay?”

 “He feels a bit messed up, but the doctor says he’s fine.”

 “S-so … he’ll be discharged soon?”

 “In about a week, if all goes well.”

 “That’s great.”

 “Yer’re telling me.” He moved Finny up his chest a little farther, the baby’s head now resting on his shoulder. “Ah’m so happy, especially for Finny.”

 The brunette reached out, rubbed at the baby’s back. “He seems in much better spirits.”

 “Aye.” A chuckle came from the human. “We might be able tae sleep tonight.”

 “Hopefully.”

 Eric yawned loudly. “Mmm … come on.” He reached a hand out, took Alan’s in a hold. “Ah really need my bed.”

 Alan let Eric guide him down the hallway. He really needed a good, long sleep himself.


	53. Time for change.

 Six days had gone by, and all through that time, Finny had been good as gold. Alan and Eric had been able to sleep through the night – it was bliss.

 Even though Bard was still at the hospital, the baby was happy just to see him awake again.

 Eric walked into the hospital room, frowned deeply. His friend was sitting up in bed, staring into face. Panic ran through him – had complications occurred from the head injury?

 “Yer alright?”

 He shifted slightly on the bed. “We need to do somethin’.”

 “About?”

 “Grell. I’ve been doin’ a lot of thinkin’ – after what happened … we can’t just let things carry on like this.”

 “Yer want me tae kick her out?”

 “No, ya idiot.” He pulled a face. “We need to find a way to help her.”

 “Wh-what?!” His friend’s words came as quite the shock. “Are yer kidding me? She tried tae kill yer!”

 “Yeah … I know. But I can’t hold a grudge. She’s sick … wasn’t thinkin’ straight when she attacked me. I don’t really think it’s fair to put all the blame on her.”

 “Well -.”

 “Let’s face it; we should have done more to help her, or at least kept on tryin’ to talk to her. This might not have happened if we’d have tried a bit harder.”

 “Ah don’t think ah -.”

 “When ya opened up the rescue centre, what was the point? Ya wanted to help every single Halflink who came through ya door, no matter what, right?”

 Eric sighed. “Aye … but she’s a complicated case. Yer know -.”

 “Yeah, I know, but she still needs help. And I’m willin’ to forgive her.” He rubbed at his head. “I feel real sorry for her … actually.”

 He nodded slowly. “Alright,” was all he could say.

 He really wasn’t sure, didn’t know if he could ever forgive her.

 She almost took his best friend away from him.

\--------------------------

 It was now the following evening, Bard’s friends gathered at the front door of the mansion. Well, his friends, and William.

 A little after seven, the door opened, Eric coming through the entrance. He held it open as Bard wheeled himself in. Though the doctor said he was healthy enough to come home, it would take some time for the American man to regain the strength in his legs.

 Before anyone could say anything, Bard looked at Ronald, chuckled. “We match.”

 Ronald laughed back. “Na, my wheelchair is way cooler.”

 “Heh, ya got me there.”

 “Was the drive here okay?” Alan asked as he handed Finny down to him.

 “Ugh.” He held his child to his chest. “Eric’s never been able to drive.”

 The Scotsman glared at him. “Thanks.”

 “Oh, well …. I’m glad you’re back,” Alan smiled.

 “Yeah, me too. Be nice to sleep in my own bed.”

\--------------------------

 “Oh.”

 “Aye ….” Eric scratched at his chin. “Ah … don’t know what tae think.” Bard had asked him about Grell before he’d gone to sleep, so the Scotsman had gone to Alan, not so much for advice, but because he needed someone to talk to.  

 “Well … if Bard is willing to forgive her, I think we should help her.”

 “Ah ….”

 “Hmm?”

 “Ah … don’t know if ah can forgive her.”

 “Eric -.”

 “Ah know, ah know … but she nearly took my best mate away from me. Ah’d like tae help her … but ah … ah just don’t think she’s a nice person.” _She likes to hurt others …._

 Alan gave him a small smile. “She probably is, deep down. But we won’t see that side until we try to help her.”

 “Aye, true.” He sighed. “Aye, aye … yer’re probably right. Everyone deserves another chance, ah guess.”

 “Exactly. She’ll never change if we don’t try.”

 “Aye. Still … ah don’t have a clue how tae help her. Feel like we’ve tried everything ….”

 “Have you just tried to befriend her?”

 He rubbed at the back of his head. “Well … no, not properly. Ah tried … a wee bit at the start, but she just lashed out, screamed at me. Ah had tae just leave her be in the end … because she was too dangerous.”

 “We’ll have to give that a real try then.”

 “But she -.”

 “We don’t have to be in the room with her. If we talk to her through the door for a little while, say nice things, she might come around.”

 “It’s worth a try, ah guess.” He settled down in bed.

 “Can … we try it tomorrow?”

 “Aye … tomorrow.” _May as well get it over with. Probably won’t work anyway …._

\-----------------------------

 “Ah … ah don’t know about this.” Eric said as he walked through the halls, the tranquiliser gun gripped in his hand. “Got a bad feeling about this.”

 Alan smiled as he followed along. “I don’t. I think this may work.”

 “Hn.” They reached her door.

 She must have sensed them, smelled them, as she started banging on the inside of the door frantically.

 Eric grunted, looked at Alan. “We should go.”

 The brunette frowned. “We haven’t -.”

 “She’s in a bad mood -.”

 “She always is. That’s why we need to help her. Open the hatch.”

 “What? No -.”

 “Eric, please. She’s all alone … and probably scared in there. If she sees us, it might help.”

 Eric cussed under his breath. “Yer’re going tae get us both killed.”

 “If she escapes again … and we haven’t helped her, we … we’ll all end up dead.”

 He sighed. Alan did have a point. “Alright … alright ….”

 He tapped in a four-digit code, and the tiny hatch slid open. Even that was barred.

 A screeching noise came from the room. She gripped onto the bars, tugged at them powerfully.

 Alan blinked at her. “Um … hello, Grell.”

 Another scream came from the room.

 The brunette racked his brains for something to say. Ah! “Your hair is a very pretty colour.”

 The horrid noise stopped, Grell’s hands slipping from the bars. She grinned, her sharp fangs on show. Reaching up a hand, her finger twirled around a lock of hair.

 A purring noise filled the two males’ ears.

 Eric pulled a face. Was it really that easy? It couldn’t be, could it?

 “Can I come in?” Alan asked.

 The purring got louder.

 “Al, no -.”

 “It’s okay, Eric. She’s calmed down.”

 Eric leaned in close, whispered “it might be a trap.”

 “I don’t think it is.”

 “Yer -.”

 “Eric, please. Please let me try.”

 His hand gripped the gun tighter. “Okay ….”

 Another code was entered. A clicking noise was heard as the door unlocked.

 Grell ripped it open, lunged at Alan.

 His body tensed, but he soon realised she was just hugging him tightly. Then his cheeks warmed – she was completely naked. “Um … hello.”

 Eric couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was like her personality had completely switched. “Ah ….”

 The purring stopped immediately. Grell turned her head, glared at him.

 She really didn’t like him, understandably. All he’d done since she got here was drug her, lock her up in a room.

 Alan noticed. “Eric thinks your hair is pretty too. Don’t you, Eric?”

 “Er … aye, aye, it’s a really nice colour.”

 “Hn.”

 “He wants to be your friend, Grell.”

 Grell gazed at the blonde for a moment, then began lapping at Alan’s cheek.

 The next moment, he was tugged into her room, shoved down onto the bed.

 His head hit the wall. “Ow ….”

 The female Halflink jumped on the bed next to him. Laying down, she rested her head on his lap. The purring noise began again.

 Eric watched intently, waiting for any sign of aggression.

 Did she really just want some attention?

 It seemed too simple.


	54. Let me tell you everything.

 “Can I touch your hair?” Alan asked.

 Grell pondered on it for a moment before nodding against his thigh.

 The brunette reached out slowly, stroked at her hair. It was as soft as it looked, so silky.

 Grell’s eyes rolled back as his fingers touched behind her ear. Marvellous.

 She began to purr again, the noise going up and down in pitch as it continued on and on with no signs of stopping.

 Eric sat down on the floor, his eyes feeling heavy. The sound was so relaxing. His grip began to loosen on the tranq gun. So relaxing ….

\--------------------

 The Scotsman awoke half an hour later, jolted on realising he’d fallen asleep. His head snapped to the side, and he sighed in relief.

 Alan was fine, and as far as he could tell, Grell was napping, though he could still hear soft purring.

 The brunette heard the sigh, glanced up. “Oh … you’re awake.”

 “Aye. She been alright?”

 “Yes,” Alan smiled. “She’s been great.”

\--------------

 Grell had woken up from her cat nap hours go, was now pawing at Alan’s jumper sleeve playfully.

 Eric looked at his phone, saw the time. “Al, we should get going.”

 “Oh … okay.” Alan went to sit up, but Grell grabbed his arm, claws catching at his skin through his clothing. He winched. “Grell -.”

 “Stay.”

 “I -.”

 “He can go.” She hissed. “You stay.”

 He glanced at Eric, and then back at Grell. “Another thirty minutes, and then I have to go, okay?”

 She dug the sharp points of her claws in harder. “No.”

 “Grell, be nice or I’ll go now and I won’t come back.” Alan began to sweat, didn’t know if his words would make her fly off into a violent rage. But he had to make her realise that hurting others wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

 She glared at him, making his heart pound. Her hand fell into her lap with a sharp sigh. “Forty.”

 His body relaxed. “Okay.”

\--------------------

 Grell had let Alan go after forty minutes without complaint. Alan went into Sully’s room, was given a dirty look from the girl. She wanted to know where he’d been, and she wanted to know now.

 Oh dear.

 She eventually forgave him, and the rest of the day passed by quickly. It was after ten at night when he settled down in bed with Eric.

 “How’s yerr arm?” The blonde asked as he watched his partner lap at the scratches.

 Alan pulled his mouth away. “It stings a little.”

 “It wouldn’t sting if yer didn’t lick at it.”

 He blushed a little. “True.”

 The blonde took hold of his wrist, pulled his arm close so he could examine the damage properly. It wasn’t bad, a couple of shallow scratches.

 “She … she didn’t mean to hurt me.”

 “Aye … ah know.” Eric believed that, knew the damage would have been a lot worse if she’d had intent. “Yer want a plaster?” 

 Alan giggled softly. “I’ll be okay, thanks.”

 “Alright.” Eric pulled him close, cuddled him tightly. “Al … ah’m sorry.”

 The brunette turned in the hold, looked up at him. “For what?”

 “For not listening tae yer about Grell … in the first place.”

 A little smile was given. “It’s okay, Eric. I understand why. You were upset, and -.”

 “Ah’m still sorry.”

 “It’s okay, really.”

 Eric kissed him on the head, then smiled down at him. “Yer’re great, yer know that?”

 “I am?”

 “Aye. Yer really came through for us when Bard was in the hospital. And Grell – ah still cannae believe yer managed tae get through tae her.”

 “I am pretty great, I guess.”

 Eric chuckled, patted his partner on the back. As the laughter faded, he smiled, more to himself than Alan. “Ah love yer.”

 A hitching of breath was heard, Alan staring at the human. “Y-you do?”

 “Aye, ah do.” Leaning in, he gave his partner a quick peck on the cheek.

 Alan’s eyes widened. His fingers touched the spot on his cheek. “I … I love you too.”

 “Ah know.”

 His cheeks reddened. “Is it that obvious?”

 “Aye.” Another kiss was given.

 They settled down in bed. As Eric got comfortable, Alan snuggled up to him, his leg swung over his partner.

 He smiled to himself. _He really loves me …._

 He was torn between thinking it had taken Eric long enough, and being amazed, unable to believe Eric really did love him.

 He’d been waiting so long to hear those words.

_Wow …._

 The poor Halflink wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.

\---------------

 A week had passed, and Alan was still in a bit of a daze. He was so happy.

 “Here, let me -.”

 “I’m fine.”

 “But -.”

 “I keep tellin’ ya, I can do it myself.”  Bard put Finny down on the bed, leaned forward in his wheelchair. “Just pass me a diaper.”

 “Okay.” Among cleaning duties and spending time with Sully and Grell, he’d been helping Bard take care of Finny. Problem was, Bard wanted to do it all himself, so Alan had to settle with just handing him things from across the room.

 Boring ….

 “I’m going to see Grell, if that’s okay?”

 A dirty nappy whizzed past his head, landed in the bin. “Sure.”

 “Okay.”

 “Oh, Alan?”

 Alan turned back to face him. “Yes?”

 “Pass me the wet wipes.”

 “Oh … okay ….”

 So boring ….

\-------------

 “Grell, please just put some clothes on?” Alan held out a dressing gown, pushed it in front of her face. Eric was in the room with him, as he always was, just in case anything happened. But Grell had been extremely well behaved, as long as Alan came to visit her regularly.

 The brunette was hoping Eric would let her out of the room soon, for brief periods, if her good behaviour continued.

 She hissed loudly, swatted at the dressing gown.

 “Grell -.”

 The hissing got louder. Her claws went for the item a second time.

 “Okay, okay, no clothes. Just calm down, okay?”

 “Hn.”

 Alan gave her a soft smile. “Sorry.”

 Her glare slipped away. With a flutter of the eyelashes, she yanked him down onto the bed.

 “Ah! You – Grell, st-stop licking me.” His whole body shuddered. “Grell, st-stop! Y-your tongue is so rough.” _Ick._

 Eric chuckled to himself. Those two were quite sweet together.

\------------------

 Another few days passed, each day Alan feeling greater happiness. He felt as if he’d found his place in the world, had found a purpose. And he’d found a human that loved him. Eric really did, tried his best to spend as much time with him as he could. And when he did, he was kind to the Halflink, affectionate.

 The two had grown a lot closer since Bard had woken up.

 Though, through the happiness, something was nagging away at the brunette. There was something he had to get off his chest, and he knew it.

 “Y-you’re late.”

 Eric chuckled as he shut the bedroom door. “Aye, ah know, sorry. Snowflake wasn’t feeling well.” He had to hold back an eyeroll – the former owner of their newest rescue had given the cat Halflink such a stupid name.

 “No, I wasn’t – is she okay?”

 “Aye. Francis thinks the tummy ache is just from anxiety.”

 “Oh.” Alan didn’t know if that was better than being ill, or worse. “Eric, listen ….”

 “Hm?”

 “I … I need to … tell you something ….”

 “Aye, alright?” He walked over to the bed, sat down on it. “Ah’m listening.”

 The brunette shuffled closer to him, hand touching Eric’s sleeve. He gripped onto it. “My … my owner – I’m r-ready to … tell you now.”

 “Oh. Yer sure?” He’d wanted to know, but now, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear about the abuse Alan had been through. He knew it’d hurt to think about his pain.

 “Y-yes.” The Halflink took a deep breath, prepared himself. He was going to get it all out without pausing, without thinking. “H-he bought me … when I was four, a-and I … I loved him as soon as he … petted me. B-but I … I know now that he … he was a horrible person. He never loved me.”

 “He … abused yer, didn’t he?”

 “A … a lot.” He began to think, his composure breaking. “H-he was cruel, and … and violent. He … he hit me and kicked me … almost every day. And … and when I did something … something he didn’t like, he’d lock me down in … in his b-basement … alone, f-for days, because he knew that’d h-hurt me more … than any amount of punches.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “And … and then he’d … have me … m-make it up to him.”

 “Oh … Al, ah’m sor -.”

 “No!” Alan grabbed his arm tightly. “N-no, that … that’s not the w-worst part.”

 The blonde gulped. “It isn’t?”

 A cry came from him. “N-no. H-he … found a woman he – that bitch!”

 Eric winched. Alan’s claws had pierced his skin. But he didn’t say anything, for he understood the pain and upset his partner was in.

 “He loved her! And she … she was even crueller! She’d get him to h-hurt me more, would laugh! She’d laugh as he hurt me!” A sob rumbled in his throat. “And … and she’d make me do things w-with her … while he w-watched.”

 The blonde swore under his breath, knew how hard that must have been for Alan – it would have killed him to do sexual things with someone other than his owner, someone he didn’t love. It would have made him feel dirty, like he was being unfaithful. Eric understood Halflinks enough to know that for a fact.

 “And then he got rid of me! He … he just got rid of me, b-because he loved her. H-he … loved h-her, not me.” He slumped against Eric’s side, his hand slipping from his arm, and wailed uncontrollably. “He … he never … l-loved me.”

 The blonde held him close, began to rock him, tears forming in his own eyes. “It’s okay, Al. He … he’s gone now. It’s okay now. It’s okay, ah promise.”

\------------------

 Alan had cried himself into severe dehydration, but he had calmed down now. Eric had made him drink a big bottle of water, but he still felt a little ill.

 “Al?”

 He looked up at the blonde from his position cuddling up to him. “Y-yes?”

 “Do … yer still love him a wee bit?”

 A flash of anger was seen in his eyes for a briefest of moments. “I wish he was dead.”

 “Aye … the world would be a better place if he were.”

 “Yes ….”

 “Do … yer think speaking tae someone about this would help?”

 “I don’t want therapy, Eric.” He snuggled closer. “Talking to you helped more than any therapy session could.” 

 The blonde smiled a bit at that. It made him feel important. “Yer sure?”

 “Yes. Thank you for listening.”

 “It’s no bother. Yer know yer can always come tae me if yer need anything, aye?”

 “I know. I -.” He gasped, had just seen Eric’s sleeve caked in blood. “Y-your arm – did I do that?”

 “Aye, but -.”

 “I-I’m so sorry. I -.”

 “It’s alright, Al.” Eric smiled. “Ah know yer didn’t mean it.” He winced a little as he shifted to get more comfortable. The brunette’s claws hurt like a bitch.

\-----------------

 The following afternoon, William hurried down the hallway, Francis right on his heels. He’d found the Halflink in the kitchen, had given him some important news.

 The door to Ronald’s room was shoved open, William rushing in.

 The sleeping blonde was shaken. “Ronald, Ronald, wake up.”

 “Ughhh ….” Ronald knocked his hand away in his grogginess. “P … piss off.”

 “I have some news.”

 “Sleeeeeeep!”

 For the next minute or so, William battled with trying to wake Ronald enough to get him coherent. “Honestly ….” He bent down further, gave Ronald a kiss on the lips.

 That worked. “Wh-wha’ … was tha news?”

 “The surgeon has -.”

 “Wh-wha’?” His eyes widened.

 “He has been found,” William smiled, “and he is willing to help.”

 “Wha’ …?”

 “He will be here in two days’ time.”

 “F-fuckin’ hell ….” Ronald couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe it.


	55. It's finally over.

 William helped Ronald out of his wheelchair, into bed. The blonde had just been for a consultation with the doctor. It had gone well, and Ronald’s surgery would be taking place in three days. The retired surgeon had a friend who ran a private clinic, who was willing to let out the surgical room to him secretly.

 It would be a long, tiring journey up to the clinic, but everyone involved knew it would be worth it.

 “You will be out of that wheelchair in no time at all,” William smiled as he pulled the covers up to Ronald’s chest.

 “I don’t care ‘bout tha’.”

 “P-pardon?” The statement had caught him by surprise. 

 “If I walk again or not. It’d be nice … but I jus’ want tha pain ta go away, y’ know? Or … or even if it got cut in half, that’d be amazin’.”

 William petted his head. “You will walk again.” He smiled. “I am not waiting on you hand and foot for the rest of your life.”

 The blonde chuckled. “Y’ don’t do tha’ anyway.”

 “Well -.”

 “Y’ll be there, won’t y’? When I wake up from surgery?”

 “Yes. I promise I will.”

 “Sw-sweet.”

\--------------------

 “What’s the matter?” Eric asked. He’d joined Alan in his room, had noticed the Halflink seemed a bit jittery.

 “I … I’m just worried … about Ronnie.” He’d been concerned since he’d heard the surgery was going ahead, but with it being the night before now, he was really starting to fear that something would go wrong on the operating table.

 “Don’t be.” The blonde gave a reassuring smile. “He’ll be in good hands.”

 “I know, but ….”

 “And ah’ll be there tae look after him. Ah’ll make sure he comes home safe.”

 He smiled back. “I know.” _I trust you, trust that you will._ The smile slipped away, and he sighed. “I … I wish I could come with you.”

 “Ah know,” he put his hand on Alan’s shoulder, “but yer’re needed here.”

 That statement made Alan’s heart swell. Eric really did think his presence was important in the mansion. The brunette snuggled close to him. “I know. Sully would be mad if I left her.”

 “Aye,” he chuckled, “she’d kill yer.”

\-----------------

 “Ah! F-fuck … y’ really can’t drive … can y’?” Ronald clawed at the seat beside him. The hovercar had just jolted, causing his back to spasm. And to make matters worse, they were only ten minutes into a three-hour trip.

 “Sorry.”

 “Try to get some sleep,” William said.

 Ronald huffed deeply. That wasn’t going to happen.

 A little silence passed, until Ronald saw William flick open his book. “What’s tha book ‘bout?”

 “It is a theory book on how the pyramids were built.”

 “Oh. Interestin’?”

 “Quite.”

 “Can y’ read it ta me?”

 His brow furrowed. “Won’t that bore you?”

 “Na, na … it’ll help wi’ tha ... nerves.”

 “I see.” He flicked back to the first page, began to read.

 Ronald tried to relax in his seat, but his heart was pounding madly. He was nervous and excited at the same time – he just couldn’t wait for this to be over.

\-------------------

 The clinic had been eerily quiet on arrival, as it had been after closing time, only the retired surgeon and a few trusted medical staff there to greet them.

 “Ock, lad, don’t get upset.”

 It was time to be wheeled in for surgery, and Ronald was whimpering in fear.

 William leaned over, wiped away his tears. “You will be fine, Ronald. It will be over before you know it.”

 Ronald sniffed, his hand going to grip his partner’s. “Y’ … y’ sure? I … I’ll defo be o-okay, r-right?”

 “Yes.” A tender kiss was given to Ronald’s forehead. “And I will be there to greet you as soon as you are out of surgery.”

 The younger Halflink managed a smile, nodded against the pillow. “Y-yeah, yeah, that’s right.”

 He gripped his partner’s hand tightly before letting go, allowing the nurses to wheel him away.

 William gulped, for he knew the wait ahead would be long and gruelling.

 And gruelling it was. The hours dragged on, the pyramid theory book long forgotten. He’d tried to read it at the beginning, but found he was going over the same paragraph again and again, the words just not sinking in.

 Now, the clock was his main focus.

 Five past.

 Quarter to.

 Ten past.

 Ten to.

 It seemed to be taking forever, but William tried to tell himself that that was a good thing. If it had been over in an hour, it would have been a failure.

 The long wait meant they were in. They were fixing him. They were restoring his quality of life.

 The Halflink scolded himself. _I … I really am in love with him, aren’t I? William, you fool …._

\-----------------------

 Eric and William both stood up as the surgeon came into the waiting room.

 “Is he alright?” The Halflink asked.

 “Yes.” The surgeon smiled. “The operation was a success.”

 They both let out a sigh of relief. “And … and nothing went awry during the surgery?”

 “No. He was stable the whole way through.”

 “Oh, thank goodness.”

 “Ock,” Eric grabbed his hand, shook it madly, “thank yer so much for this.”

 “You are very welcome.”

 “Yes, thank you – may I see him now?”

 “Yes. He is still asleep at the moment, but we will bring him around shortly.”

 The two followed him into Ronald’s hospital room, William at his bedside in an instant. Reaching out a hand, he brushed the blonde’s hair out of his eyes.

 He’d never seen him looking so peaceful.

\-------------------

 The Halflink came around slowly, his ears twitching slightly as he did so. A whine came from him, and then another, his eyes filling with tears.

 Concern rose within William. “R-Ronald, what is the matter?” He reached his hand out, touched Ronald’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

 He blinked up at him, the tears running down his cheeks. But it was like he wasn’t looking at him, was staring straight through him.

 “Oh, he’s just a little confused right now,” the nurse smiled. “He’ll be fine once the anaesthesia wears off completely.”

 “I … I see.” Another, louder whine was heard. The tears were wiped away gently. “It’s alright, Ronald, it’s alright.”

 “Aye.” Eric leaned over the other side of the bed, scratched behind Ronald’s ear. “Yer’ll be feeling better in no time.”

\--------------------

 The daze finally started to wear off. Ronald blinked up at the ceiling, new tears forming in his eyes. Only this time, they were happy ones.

 The pain from surgery was bad, but he could already tell that it wasn’t as bad as the agony he’d been suffering for months. Nowhere near.

 William squeezed his hand tightly. “Ronald, what is it?”

 “I … I feel fuckin’ fantastic.”

\---------------

 Ronald had spent a week at the clinic, hidden away in his hospital room with only a handful of people knowing that a Halflink was being given medical treatment.

 He’d then returned home, with a back brace, cussing Eric all the way for his reckless driving.

 “Ah … this is so good.”

 William chuckled as Ronald gobbled up a bowl of chicken noodles. After a few days of not feeling very hungry, his appetite had returned with a vengeance. It was good to see, and William was happy that Ronald seemed in high spirits.

\---------------

 “Will!”

 The elder Halflink flinched, his book dropping to the floor.

 “Will -.”

 “Y-yes, what is it?”

 “Ch-check this out!” The covers were pulled off. Ronald pointed to his foot. “Look!”

 William’s eyes widened. Ronald’s big toe was twitching through his sock. “Th-that is -.”

 “I did it! I … I finally did it.” He’d been trying so hard to wriggle his toes since he’d had his surgery. 

 William managed a smile, though he still couldn’t quite believe it. “I told you that you would walk again.”

 “Y-yeah.” Ronald began to tear up. “Wow ….”

\--------------

 A month had gone by since the surgery, and Ronald was off of his pain meds. He wasn’t completely without pain, but compared to his ordeal pre-surgery, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He was doing well, was now able to move his feet quite well. Next conquest: bending his legs at the knees.

 Bard was doing equally as well, was now out of his wheelchair, walking with the aid of one crutch. He was experiencing a little weakness in the left side of his body, especially his left leg, but the doctor had told him that it should fade in time.

 And Grell had been so well-behaved, had warmed to Eric now. The Scotsman had had to deal with almost as much rough licking as Alan in recently weeks.

 He’d told Alan he’d let her out of the room for brief periods in a few weeks if she continued to refrain from lashing out.

\----------------

 The following week, Ronald and William were relaxing in Ronald’s room. The elder Halflink had been tending to the blonde’s every need since the surgery, though recently, all that involved was bringing him food and giving him a little attention.

 The younger Halflink was happy to just play video games for most of the day, now that he could without having to stop midway because of back spasms.

 William turned in his chair as he heard a knock on the door. “Yes, come in.” It was pushed open, the knocker entering. “Oh … it is you.”

 The surgeon he’d consulted with a while ago smiled. “It is. My pal told me the surgery was a success?”

 He stood up. “It was, thank you.”

 “Yes, well, no need to thank me.” A laugh came from him. “However, I believe we had a deal?”

 “We did ….”

 “Should we have that consultation now?”

 “I ….”

 As he glanced at Ronald, the blonde offered a dopey smile. “Go for it, babe.”

 “A-are you quite sure? If I have the surgery now, I will not be able to help you with -.”

 “I’ll be fine. Y’ … y’re in a lot of pain, so y’ need this.”

 “Are -?”

 “Yeah, I’m sure. Don’t worry ‘bout me – think ‘bout y’self for a change, yeah?”

 William smiled at him. “Very well.” Walking forward, he gave Ronald a quick pet to the head before turning to face the surgeon again. “Shall we?”

 As the two left the room, Ronald reached out, picked up the framed feather. He stared at it, smiled sadly.

 He was really going to miss those wings. They were so beautiful.

 But he knew having them removed would be for the best. William needed this.

 He was happy for him.


	56. Cramped.

 The surgery had been scheduled for the very next day, as the surgeon would be leaving the country for a vacation at the start of the new week.

 “Is … is he okay?” Ronald hadn’t been able to accompany William, but he’d been on the phone to Eric frequently since the two had left the mansion.

 “Aye, he’s fine. He woke up -.”

 “Can I speak ta him?”

 Eric chuckled lightly at his excitement. “Aye, of course yer can.”

 The phone was handed to William. “Hello.”

 “Hey!” Ronald grinned. He was so happy to hear William’s voice. “How’re y’ feelin’?”

 “A little groggy still, but fine.”

 “Cool. And … and tha pain?”

 “The incisions are a little tender, but it is nothing I cannot handle.”

 “Good. So … so do y’ know when y’ll be comin’ home?” Soon, he hoped.

 “I should only be here overnight.”

 “Really?!”

 “Yes.”

 “Sweet!” He turned to Alan, who was sitting next to him. “He’s comin’ home tomorrow!”

 The brunette smiled. “That’s great, Ronnie.”

 “Yeah.” His ears drooped. “I … I miss him already.”

 “I know, but he will be back before you know it.” Alan understood, he really did. He was missing Eric just as much.

\-------------------

 “Will!” Ronald’s ears perked up as the elder Halflink walked through the door. And then the blood rushed south – William was topless, with only bandages wrapped around his chest and back, his well-toned abdomen on show.

 The blonde’s eyes widened. _When did that start working again?_

 “Hello,” William smiled as he walked over to Ronald slowly. Arms clamped around his middle, squeezed him tightly.

 “Y’ alright?”

 “Yes.” He placed a hand on the blonde’s head, patted it gently. “Tired, but fine.”

 “Cool.” Squeezing even tighter, he tugged Will closer, panting and growling happily. His tail smacked against the bed rapidly.

 The elder Halflink chuckled as his fingers found the sweet spot behind Ronald’s ear. “Someone is happy to see me.”

 “Y-yeah, really happy. I’ve really missed y’, Will.”

 “Yes,” he smiled, “I have missed you too.”

 He yapped loudly and then smiled. “Sweet.”

 “I love you.”

 The smile grew wider, his fangs showing. William had told him that before, a few times, but no matter how many times Ronald heard it, his joy at those three little words never dwindled. “I love y’ too.” Another yapping sound came from him. “Come lie down wi’ me?”

 “Of course.” …. “Ronald, you need to let go of me first.”

 “Oh … sorry.” As William squeezed onto the small bed with him, he asked “so … didn’t fancy wearin’ a shirt today?”

 He rolled his eyes. “It was rubbing against my bandages and irritating me. That is all.”

 “Ah … sounds painful.”

 “A little, yes, but it should be fine in a couple of days.”

 “Y-yeah, good point.”

 As the blonde snuggled closer, William frowned. He could feel something pressing up against him. _So … this is why he asked about the shirt …._ He chuckled quietly to himself. _Honestly … he gets excited over the silliest of things …._

\--------------

 William and Ronald had spent the rest of the day relaxing in Ronald’s bed, and nothing else, Eric bringing them food every now and then. It was pleasant, being able to laze around with his loved one, but the bed was a little cramped for William’s liking.

 He’d just woken up … with a stiff neck.

 “Ronald?”

 The blonde rubbed at his eye. “Yeah?”

 “It is rather cramped in this bed, isn’t it?”

 “Yeah,” he smiled, rested his head on William’s shoulder, “but I don’t mind it.”

 “Well … I was thinking we could move into my room? You only need your wheelchair now -.”

 “I … I dunno, Will. I kinda like my room.”

 “I see. Then how about sleeping in my room at least?”

 Ronald thought for a moment and then nodded against him. “Sure.” A yawn came from him. “I’m still so knackered ….”

 “Recovery can be draining.” His hand patted his back softly. “Should we head to my room now?”

 “Yeah, alright.” He yawned again. “Can y’ pull my wheelchair over?”

 “I can carry you.”

 He blinked at him. “Y’ sure?”

 “Yes.”

 “B-but y’ stitches?”

 “I will be careful,” he smiled.

 The blonde smiled back. “Alright.”

\-------------------

 Ronald’s eyes widened as he was placed down in the bed. His ears perked up, twitched. “It’s so comfy!”

 William chuckled, got into bed next to him. “It is.” The covers were pulled up to their chests.

 The blonde sighed happily, smiled as Will’s arm wrapped around his stomach.

 He was so comfortable and warm … and sleepy, so sleepy. “Will … wake me up … when breakfast comes.”

 “Yes, alright.” _Food and sleep? Is that all he thinks about? Adorable ...._


	57. Forgiven.

 Five days had gone by, and William’s wounds were healing well. He was out of bed – the lazy days had been great, but he’d tired of doing nothing.

 Ronald had been spending every night cuddled up to William in the elder Halflink’s room, though he still liked to stay in his own room during the day.

 He wiped gently at one of William’s incisions with an antiseptic wipe. “Tha’ okay?”

 “Yes, it is fine, thank you.”

 The blonde finished cleaning his wounds, and then applied the healing cream. The tube was put down, his finger tracing the healthy skin around one of the surgical cuts as he stared longingly.  

 He really missed those wings. They were so beautiful.

 And William looked so different without them. If it wasn’t for his claws, no one would even know he was a Halflink.

 The blonde shook his head. It didn’t matter. William seemed in much better spirits – the change had been apparent as soon as William had returned from the clinic.

 It was stupid to dwell.

 William was still so beautiful to him.

 “Ronald?”

 The calling of his name snapped him from his thoughts. “Oh, sorry. Pass me tha dressings.”

 Once they were handed over, Ronald carefully applied them, before helping William to wrap the bandages around himself.

 In a couple of days, neither would probably be needed. The healing cream had done such a good job that the incisions were already knitting together, the swelling fading by the day.

 William turned around on the bed, gave Ronald’s cheek a brief kiss. “Thank you.”

 The blonde beamed at him. “No probs, babe.”

\-------------------

 “Can Grell come out of her room today?” Alan asked a few days later.

 Eric froze midmotion. “Eh … not quite yet, Al.”

 The brunette’s ears twitched in annoyance. That was the reply he’d gotten, every single time, for days now. “How long are you going to keep putting it off?”

 “Ah ….”

 “You need to let her out. She’s been really well behaved – you promised.”

 “Ah … ah know.” He sighed. “Ah know.”

 “Y-you still don’t trust her … do you?”

 His shoulders slumped. “Ah’m just worried something will set her off if she goes -.”

 “We need to give her a chance, or, or we’ll never know for sure.”

 “Aye, aye, yer’re right. Aye … go tell her she can come out for half an hour, but she has tae behave herself.”

 Alan frowned. “Y-you want me to tell her?”

 “Aye. She’ll listen tae yer.”

 “O-okay.” He did have a point.

\------------------

 “So, Handsome has finally decided to let me out of my cage,” Grell grinned as she swung her legs out from her bed.

_I wish she wouldn’t call him that …._ It was a little nicknamed she’d coined once she’d warmed to him. “As long as you’re nice to everyone, yes.”

 “You underestimate me.”

 By the time Alan had blinked, Grell was at the door. She yanked it open, raced into the hallway.

 “W-wait.” He hurried after her. “Don’t you at least want to put some clothes on first?”

 “Oh, silly darling, why would I ever want to do that?” She sped around the corner, another Halflink catching her eye. She stopped dead, her fur bristling.

 A loud hiss came from her. Another cat, in her territory? How dare it encroach!

 “Grell.” Alan caught up to her, grabbed her hand. It was distraction enough for the rage to subside, a little. “Don’t be mean, or … or you’ll have to go back to your room.”

 “Hn.”

 “Come on. I’ll give you a tour of the mansion. It’s really pretty in some places.”

 Grell let him guide her by the hand, but not before glaring at the Cat Halflink.

 The Halflink blinked back. It wasn’t every day that a naked woman started hissing at you for no apparent reason.

\---------------

 Alan sat down next to Eric on the sofa in the main room. The day had been rather uneventful, and so, Eric had been able to have an hour to himself. He tucked into a steak and ale pie. “So … how did it go with Grell?” He assumed everything had been fine, as no emergency event had come to his attention.

 “It was okay.”

 The fork stopped mid raise, Eric frowning. “Just okay?”

 “Well … she had a lot of fun touring around the mansion … but I don’t think she likes other Cat Halflinks very much.”

 “Why?”

 “She started hissing at Snowflake … but she was fine when she walked past other Halflinks.”

 “She didn’t lash out, did she?”

 “No … no, she didn’t. Y-you’re not going to shut her back in her room, are you?”

 “Nah. She didn’t attack anyone, so that’s progress.” He took another bite of his pie. “Some Cat Halflinks are just territorial.”

 “They are?”

 “Aye … but as long as she doesn’t hurt Snowflake, it’s nothing tae worry about. If she ever gets tae the point where she can be rehomed, ah’ll just have tae make sure she goes tae a family who doesn’t have another Cat Halflink.”

 Eric smiled to himself. She’d done well. Maybe he’d been worried over nothing. It seemed so.

\-------------------

 Two days had gone by, and Grell had been allowed out for fifty minutes today, ten extra minutes added on each day.

 “Grell?” Alan turned around, sighed when she wasn’t behind him. She’d run off … again. _I wish she’d stop doing that …._

 He hurried along the hallways to look for her.

 Grell heard a familiar voice coming from a room as she ran past it. She stopped, turned around. As she peeked into the room, her eyes met with Bard’s. She blinked slowly. “It’s you.”

 Bard picked Finny up quickly, held him to his shoulder protectively. He knew Grell hadn’t hurt anyone in a while, but still ….

 Grell stepped into the room. “I’m sorry for what I did to you, Darling.”

 The blonde sighed, relaxed slightly. “It’s alright. I know ya weren’t in a good place.”

 “Hmmm.”

 “Ya feelin’ okay now?”

 “I am feeling much better, Darling.” She stared at Finny as he wriggled around in his father’s hold. “May I hold him?”

 “I ….”

 “I won’t damage a hair on his head, I promise you.”

 “Yeah … alright.” The boy was handed over.

 “Oh, he is gorgeous, isn’t he? What is he?”

 “He’s part Fennec fox.”

 Grell squealed in delight. “Oh, how unusual!”

 “Yeah ….” He fidgeted on his bed. “Grell, I need to ask ya somethin’.”

 Her ears twitched in curiosity. “Go right ahead.”

 “Why did ya – ya hurt me, but ya left Finny alone. Why?”

 “Oh … well, you see … I hurt a child once, and that led me here. I’ve deeply regretted that – I’d never hurt a child again.” She bounced Finny in her arms. “They really are precious. Oh, I do wish we weren’t sterilized at birth.” She smiled sadly at the father. “I would love a child of my own.”

 “Well, maybe one day, they’ll get the sterilization reversed.”

 “Hm … I sure hope so ….”  


	58. What was I?

 The days had gone by quickly, no new rescues coming into the mansion for the past two weeks.

 Grell and Bard were getting on great now, though Grell still felt bad for what she had done to him. She’d spend a lot of time with him and Finny, absolutely adored the little guy.

 William’s incisions had healed fully now, pink raised scars all that remained from his surgery.

 William really couldn’t believe the difference. He felt light, was able to stand up straight and lie on his back without pain. It was amazing.

 He frowned as he felt something wet and rough against his cheek. “Ronald,” he leaned away from the blonde, “stop licking me.” A chuckle came from him as he heard the younger Halflink whine. “What is it?” He ruffled Ronald’s hair. “Do you want some attention?”

 “Yeah.” He pouted. “Y’ve been stuck in tha’ book all day.”

 “I’m sorry – Ronald, stop that!” He tried to hold in a laugh, but it erupted from him in a snort.

 The blonde blinked at him, before erupting into laughter. “Tha fuck was tha’?”

 The elder Halflink’s cheeks warmed. “It … it tickles – no, no, st-stop ….” He laughed. “Stop! It feels awful.” He turned his head, kissed Ronald in an attempt to stop the assault. He was met with a sloppy, wet snog, pulled away as quickly as he could, cringing. “Would you please stop slobbering all over me? You are so disgusting at times.”

 The blonde chuckled lightly. “Sorry.” He was pulled closer.

 “Will reading my book to you make you feel better?”

 “Yeah.” He beamed. “Sounds good.”

\------------------

 Alan poked his head into Bard’s room, frowned when he saw that Grell wasn’t in there. Due to good behaviour, Eric had allowed her to wander around the mansion as she pleased. When she wasn’t with Alan, or off exploring by herself, she was normally fussing over Finny.

 “Bard, have you seen Grell today?”

 Bard looked from Finny to him. “No, I haven’t. Everythin’ alright?”

 “Yes … I just don’t know where she’s run off to.”

 “Ah. Want me to help ya look for her?”

 “No, no, it’s okay. She’ll turn up … eventually.”

 The blonde chuckled. “Eventually, yeah.”

\-----------------

 Alan had searched the mansion for almost half an hour before deciding to check her room. Since being let out full-time, she was barely ever in there, but he’d exhausted all other possibilities. Maybe she was in the middle of a nap.

 As he opened the door, he spotted her sitting on the edge of the bed, a large book resting on her legs.

 She looked up at him, gave him a little smile. “Hello, Darling.”

 He frowned. Her tone was off. “Hi. Are you … okay?”

 “Come … sit with me.”

 As he did, he realised the book was actually a high-tech photo album, moments in time frozen forever in moving photographs.

 “I miss him,” she breathed.

 “Your owner?”

 “Yes.”

 Alan looked at one of the looping moving images. A teenager held a tiny baby in his arms as he beamed into the camera, the red-headed child wrapped tightly in a blanket.

 He glanced at the next. Grell looked about six in this one. She ran up to a bed, tugged on the sheets. The man cracked one eye open, before flopping the quilt back. The redhead climbed up into bed, bounced on top of him. From what Alan could tell, she was trying to make him get up.

 It was so sweet.

 “He treated you well?”

 “Like a princess. He was so good to me.” She smiled to herself. “It wasn’t all smooth sailing though.”

 Alan frowned. “What do you mean?”

 “Luke was only sixteen when I came to him. I think he wanted a companion. He thought I’d be easy to take care of, like a kitten, but he ended up with a tiny, needy baby. He tried his best, but he was young; he really didn’t have a clue.” She laughed lightly. “He kept forgetting to feed me.”

 “Oh … that isn’t good.”

 “Oh, no, it was fine. He got the hang of raising a baby eventually. I had a happy childhood. I was showered with love… but ….” The photo album was closed, Grell putting it on the bed with a sigh. “But I don’t know the kind of love it was. He … he passed away, and now … now I’ll never know if he thought of me as a pet, a daughter, or something more.”

 Her words surprised the brunette. “You and he weren’t -?”

 “No … no, he never would have – I was only thirteen when he passed. If … if only he’d have hung on until I was – I’d have known. I … I wouldn’t ….” She looked down, the hair falling to cover her face as her voice began to crack. “I … I loved him, w-with all my h-heart, but even on his d-deathbed, he … he n-never gave me my answer. I … I needed that answer ….”

 Alan watched as her claws scraped against her bare legs. “Grell -.”

 “He knew he was sick, knew he’d die young, and he still, he still brought me home – so … so cruel.” The moving picture of Grell trying to get her owner out of bed suddenly filled Alan with a deep sense of sadness. He couldn’t get out of bed – he was too unwell.

 He reached out a hand as he said “it’s okay -.”

 “No!” She swung at him, her claws digging into his arm.

 He hissed as the skin split, blood forming in beads from the slits. It began to run down his arm.  

 Grell gasped. “I … I’m sorry, Darling. When I’m upset, I … I can’t help myself.”

 He gripped onto his arm. “It’s -.”

 “What is wrong with me? I … I just want to hurt … everyone ….”

 He stared at her. “Y-you mean now?”

 “Yes ….” Her hand balled into a fist, and she held it to her chest. “It hurts. There’s this deep pain in my heart – if I’m hurting, they should too! I … I want them to feel this pain. I need them to feel it.”

 “That’s why you were violent towards your owner’s family ….”

 Alan understood it now. The anger and hurt would grow within her until she couldn’t take it anymore, until lashing out at others, spreading the pain around, was the only thing that helped to ease her own pain. She couldn’t stand suffering alone. They all had to hurt.

 “They didn’t understand! They tried to say it’d be alright, but it’s not alright … it’s not ….” She curled into a ball, her head resting on Alan’s lap, and began to weep.

 The brunette’s heart sank. It was such a sad, longing sound.

 He took his hand away from his wound, his palm covered in blood. More blood dripped down his injured arm. Though he didn’t want to get any of the bright red liquid on her, he knew she needed comforting. And in all honesty, she probably would mind it – she did like red.

 He reached out a hand, soothed her hair. “You know you can’t hurt people anymore, Grell. You’ve done so well.”

 “I … I don’t know what else to do. It helped.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “It was the only thing that helped.”

 “I know … but the pain comes back, doesn’t it?”

 “H-mmm ….”

 “Then … if the pain comes back, it doesn’t really help, does it?” He moved his hand to pat her back, his skin wet against hers. “But you have friends here who you can talk to, who really love you.”

 “Mmm … especially you, Darling.”

 “That’s right. I … I won’t tell you that it’s okay, because it must be so painful … but please talk to me instead of lashing out. I promise I’ll listen to you, and it really will help.”

 “Oh … Darling ….” She turned in his lap, her face burying in his shirt, and wailed. It was loud, and filled with agony, but Alan took it as a good sign.

 As long as she was crying, letting it all out, she wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 She was going to be okay.

\-----------------

 “Grell?”

 “Yes?” She rolled over in his lap, stared up at him with bloodshot eyes. She was tired, felt sick from dehydration, but more than that, she felt an odd sense of relief.

 “Those photographs. Who took them?”

 “Oh,” she smiled, “Luke’s best friend from childhood. Luke … he had a genetic condition, you see. When … when his condition would flare up, Jamie come over to help out because Luke’s parents were at work. Well … he was with us quite a lot, actually, even when Luke was doing well. He took almost all the photographs in my album.” She sat up, wiped at her eyes as her head spun a little from the dehydration. “When Luke passed, he offered to take me in. But my … my head was such a mess – sometimes I wish I’d have taken him up on that offer.”

 “Is the offer still open?”

 “I don’t know.” She smiled at him. “It doesn’t much matter now. I quite like it here.” Snuggling up to him, she nuzzled her face against his. “Thank you for listening, Darling.”

 “It’s okay.” His smile faded into an expression of disgust. “D-don’t lick me. Grell, stop it. Stop it!” His shoulders hitched. “Stopppp!”

 She finally ceased, gave him a small peck on the cheek before pulling away. Taking his hand, she asked “should I get Francis to take a look at that for you?” She did feel a little guilty.

 The brunette smiled at her. “Please.”


	59. What did you mean?

 “Luke.” Grell, eight years old, hurried up to the bed, her small frame clad in a loose nightdress. It hung down to her knees, a round hole cut in it for her tail, and was the only thing she would wear. Luke had tried so many times to put her in different sorts of clothes, but she wouldn’t have any of it. Now, many of the same nightshirts hung in the wardrobe. “Luke, are you okay?”

 “Y-yeah.” He reached out a hand weakly, ruffled her hair. She wouldn’t allow anyone but him to touch her locks. A sickly cough came from him. “Grell, pass me my water, would you?”

 “Okay!” She grinned. The glass was picked up from the nightstand, handed over.

 “Thanks.” Luke sat up slowly, took a sip of his water. His condition caused his muscles to ache painfully during flare-ups.

 As she put the glass back in place, she asked “do you need your medicine?”

 “No ….” He winced as he lay back down. “Not for another few hours, sweetie.”

 “Okay.”

 Reaching out a hand, he ruffled her hair again. “I’m sorry, Grell … I know it’s no fun when I’m poorly.”

 “It’s okay! I don’t mind, really!”

 He smiled. “Thank you.” A soft sigh came from him. “I’m going to take a nap, okay ….”

 “Okay.” She jumped onto the bed, climbed on top of him. If he was napping, she would too.

 He gasped slightly, her weight causing his frail body to clench in pain. But still, as she settled her head under his chin, he stroked her hair softly. He didn’t have to heart to tell her to move.  

 She sighed contently, before turning her head to lick at his neck playfully.

 He chuckled lightly. It tickled.

 She soon settled down, Luke’s arms wrapping around her. Her tail waved around happily as she closed her eyes.  

 Cat Halflinks really loved their naps.

\----------------------

 “No! I don’t want to! No!”

 “You have to.” Jamie grabbed her under the armpits, began to pull her backwards out of the room. He’d tried to pick her up, but she’d scratched him. 

 “No! Let go of me, you ass! Let go!”

 “You know you can’t be around Luke when you’re ill.” Grell had the beginnings of the flu, and because of his condition, contracting the illness from her could prove fatal.

 “No!”

 “It’s too risky.”

 She began to cry as she kicked and screamed. She was feverish, deeply upset. She didn’t want to be parted from him.

 “I want to stay! Let me stay!”

 “It’ll only be for a few days. We’ll have -.”

 “No! Luke! Luke, don’t do this to me! Please!”

 Luke smiled sadly. “I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

 “No! Luke! Luke, p-please!”

 As she was taken from the room, he sighed to himself. It wasn’t fair on her, and he knew that.

\---------------------------

 “Do you need anything, Darling?” Grell asked. She was thirteen now, had recently had a growth spurt. She stood at just over five feet tall.

 “No ….” He put his hand to his mouth as he hacked. “N-no, I’m okay, thank you.”

 “Okay.” Pulling the covers back, she crawled into bed at his side.

 Luke saw the worried look on her face. Reaching out a hand, he ruffled her hair, giving her a smile as he did so. “What is it?”

 “You’ll be okay, won’t you?” She’d noticed that he seemed sicker recently. This flare-up was lasting for a lot longer than usual.

 “I’ll be fine.” He patted her cheek lightly. “It’s just a rough flare-up.”

 She clung onto his nightshirt. “Promise me, Darling. Promise me you’ll be alright.”

 “I promise.”

\-------------------

 Jamie sat on a chair in the room, watched as Grell slept soundly at Luke’s side, her head resting on his shoulder.

 “Luke.”

 Luke looked up, lost his voice at seeing the expression on his friend’s face. Finally, he asked “wh-what is it?”

 “We need to talk.”

 He looked away, a whisper coming from him. “We do ….”

 He eased himself out of bed slowly, because he didn’t want to wake Grell, but more because it hurt so badly to move.

 He grabbed hold of his cane, staggered to his feet. Jamie had told him numerous times to get a wheelchair, but he wouldn’t. Jamie wasn’t quite sure why, but the cane was a family heirloom, and Luke probably didn’t want to be confined to a wheelchair, as well a bed.

 Slowly, they made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

\-----------------------

 “You need to tell her the truth.”

 Luke looked away.

 Jamie sighed, before speaking again. “You … you know you aren’t getting better this time.”

 “I ….”

 “Come on, mate, you … you know I’m right.”

 His hand clenched. “I … I c-can’t. It … it’ll destroy her.”

 “She deserves to know.” He paused, silence lingering in the air for a few moments. “And … she deserves to know … how you feel about her. She needs to know.”

 Silence.

 “You … love her, don’t you?”

 Luke scoffed. “She’s just a kid, Jamie.”

 “She loves you.”

 “I know that!” He squeezed his eyes shut, his lids holding back the tears that were forming. “I know. God … what a mess ….”

 “It’s -.”

 “If … if she were older, then maybe – I don’t know. I love her, I do, but not, not like that. I … I couldn’t – she’s just a child.” He covered his face with his hands, allowed the tears to flow. “If only – I … I don’t want to die, not … not now.” A sob rumbled in his throat. “N-not yet. N-not like this.”

 “Mate,” he got up from his seat, hurried over to him, “hey, d-don’t cry. H-hey, you’re gonna make me cry too.” His arms wrapped around his friend gently.

 “I-I’m sorry.”

 “It’s alright,” he said softly.

 “N-no, it’s not. I … I never should have brought her h-home with me.”

 “What?” The statement caught him by surprise. “Luke -.”

 “I … I knew this was coming. I knew, and I still – how’s she going to cope when I’m gone?”

 “She’ll be alright. It’ll be h-hard, but she’s a tough cookie.”

 Luke shook his head, the tears leaking down his face. “I … I feel so selfish.”

 “You’re not. You’ve given her everything you possibly could. She’s had a great childhood.” He squeezed him gently. “You’re not selfish, promise.”

\-------------------

 “T-take good care of her, will you? When … when I’m gone?” Luke had composed him, just barely.

 “I will.” He reached out a hand, squeezed Luke’s gently. “I’ll take her to live with me, don’t worry.”

 Luke squeezed back. “Th-thank you.”

\----------------------

 Two weeks later, Luke lay in bed, Grell at his side. He still hadn’t been able to break the news to her. He’d try, but the words just wouldn’t come out. He just didn’t know how to say it.

 But Grell knew. She didn’t want to admit it, but deep down, she knew he wasn’t going to get better this time.

 He was so pale he was almost grey, could barely move. And the pain meds kept mounting.

 Grell placed a damp cloth on his forehead before laying at his side.

 “Th-thank you.”

 She licked at his cheek, a silent ‘don’t mention it’.

 The evening turned into night, Grell cuddled lightly to his side. She didn’t want to cause him pain.

 Sleep began to encroach. He didn’t want to sleep, wanted to stay awake to talk to her, but his eyes were getting heavier by the minute.

 The exhaustion was overwhelming. He felt so unwell.

 “Grell ….”

 “Hmm?”

 “I … I’m sorry. I … I know … I was never able to give you a … proper childhood.” He soothed at her hair softly. “I … I wanted to play games with you. I really,” he gulped, “I … really did.”

 “You don’t have to apologise.” She smiled. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 “Y-you really aren’t mad?”

 “No, of course not.”

 Tears welled up in his eyes. “Th-thank you.” A soft kiss was planted on her forehead. “I … I love you.”

 Her eyes widened. “I love you too.”

 “Hm.” He smiled to himself, the exhaustion overtaking him.

 His body relaxed against hers. 

 He passed away that night.

 Grell awoke, panting, her eyes wide and her body drenched in sweat.

 She stared up at the ceiling. “What did you mean, Darling? What did you … mean …?”

\--------------------

 Eric hadn’t been best pleased about the deep scratch on Alan’s arm, about Grell lashing out again, but once Alan had explained the situation, he‘d calmed down, sympathised with her – she really was in so much pain.

 Alan stirred, felt someone pressed against him. He rummaged around in the dark, gripped onto something soft.

 “That’s my arse, Darling.”

 The brunette flinched, went red. The hand was swiftly yanked away. “Sorry! Sorry.” His skin got hotter. “I … I keep telling you to put some clothes on ….”

 “Hm.”

 _Oh … why is she …?_ “Are you okay?”

 She curled into him. “Not really. I awoke and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

 “Is something on your mind?”

 “No … no, missing him is just weighing heavy on my heart.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yes.”

 “Well, I’m here if you need to talk.”  

 She smiled. “I know.” Stretching her legs out, she said “I’m going to sleep in here tonight.”

 “Okay, sure.”

 A groan was heard, Eric rolling over. “Al … ah’m trying tae sleep here.”

 “Sorry, Darling.”

 “Huh … Grell?”

 “Yes, she can’t sleep,” Alan stated.

 “Oh … yer alright, Lass?”

 “Yes, I’m fine.”

 “Alright. Shout if yer need anything.”

 “I will, don’t you worry.”

 “Hm.” He rolled back into his previous comfortable position.

 They all settled down, silence falling for a long while.

 It was finally broken. “Alan, are you still awake, Darling?”

 “Yeah.”

 She shifted a little against him. “Do … do you think … if I’d have been older, me and Luke would have been together?”

 “I do. It seemed like he really cared about you.”

 “Mmm.”

 She didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse, thinking of what could have been.

 It was only a fantasy.

 She blinked back tears.

 What could have been.


	60. I really want to.

 The days had gone by quickly, though for the most part, they had been uneventful. With all of the inhabitants of the mansion settled, healthy for the most part, neither Eric nor Francis had much to do.

 Alan loved it, loved being able to spend more time with his partner. His fear of humans seemed to be fading more day by day.

 The two lay in bed together, kissing and cuddling. The brunette’s cheeked flushed as the kissing became more heated, moans beginning to slip from him. His excitement grew, the blood rushing south.

 Eric could feel him growing hard against his leg. He pulled away slowly, breaking the kiss. “Al, yer -.”

 “I … I know.” His skin darkened further as he looked away. He thought deeply for a moment, before turning his head to meet Eric’s gaze once more. “I … I think I’m ready to ….”

 Eric stared at him. “Are yer sure?”

 “Yes, I … I want to.”

 “Aye, alright.” He leaned in, pecked the brunette on the cheek. “We’ll take it slow, okay?”

 He smiled, snuggled closer. “Okay.”

 Silence lingered in the air.

 “N-now?” Alan asked.

 “Aye, aye – wait. Hang on a sec.” He flopped the covers back and got out of bed.

 “Wh-where are you -?”

 “Tae get some lube.”

 “Oh ….” Alan laughed quietly in embarrassment. “Okay.”

\----------

 Eric’s lips trailed from Alan’s, across his cheek, down to his jawline. He lay soft kisses along the skin before moving lower, sucking and nibbling gently at the brunette’s neck.

 “Ahhh … Eric ….” Alan moaned softly. It felt so nice.

 One by one, the buttons of Alan’s shirt were undone, Eric travelling lower, giving love to every inch of skin he could reach.

 “Mmm ….”

 Large fingers rubbed and tweaked at the Halflink’s left nipple, sending waves of pleasure through him. The area was so sensitive.

 Eric moved to the other nipple, caressing it softly as he leaned in again, his tongue giving the left attention once more.

 Alan shuddered, bit down on his lip to stop himself from screeching in delight.

 Eric’s lips sealed around the little mound of pink flesh, and he began to suck, causing Alan to gasp involuntarily. “Er-Eric ….”

 Soon, he was a trembling, moaning mess under his partner, claws scraping against the skin of his back.

 The blonde travelled lower still, hand going to the waistband of Alan’s PJ bottoms.

 With a lift of the hips, they came down, Eric shifting position to remove them completely.

 “Yer okay, Al?”

 “Y-yes,” he panted, “c-carry on, please.”

 “Aye, alright.” He settled himself between Alan’s open legs, his hand moving to grip him behind the knee. He gently pushed his leg back, lips pressing to the inside of Alan’s soft thigh.

 The brunette melted into the touch, pressing his head back into the pillow as long moans escaped him.

 His cock was beginning to throb painfully. “Er-Eric, touch me, please,” he croaked out, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

 “Yer sure?” The blonde asked. Though he was enjoying it, was so turned on, he didn’t want to move too quickly and risk scaring Alan. The slower he took things, the more chance Alan would have to relax.

 “Y-yes, I’m sure. P-please – I, I can’t ….”

 Eric gave him a soft smile. “Alright.”

 He reached up slowly, gently wrapping his hand around his partner.

 Alan moaned softly at the heat encasing his throbbing member, the slight touch causing him more pleasure than his partner would ever know.

 Slowly, Eric began to move his hand up and down. It pulled a wonderfully sweet, long moan from between Alan’s lips.

 He began to drool, whimper in pleasure as the movements quickened – he just couldn’t take the sensations shooting through his body.

 It felt as if every nerve was being set alight.

 “Ah … ah!” His claws buried in the sheets as his body tensed. “Eric, w-wait, wai – ah!” But it was too late, the pleasure overtaking him. He climaxed, coming hard into Eric’s hand.

 He relaxed back into the sheets, his body trembling slightly from the intensity. “Ha … ha ….”

 Eric released his grip, looked at his hand in surprise. That really was quick.

 “S-sorry,” Alan panted.

 “It’s alright, Lad,” the blonde smiled.

 He’d heard that Halflinks were excited very easily. It wasn’t a problem.

 He shifted to Alan’s side, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Yer enjoy that, heh?”

 The brunette nodded slowly. “I did.” He frowned as Eric moved below the sheets. “Eric, what – I … I thought we were going to -?”

 “Yer’re not tired out?”

 “A … a little, but I still want to ….”

 “Yer sure? Ah don’t mind waiting till tomorrow.”

 “No!” Alan’s eyes widened at his own outburst. “N-no, I mean, I … I really still want to. Please?”

 “Aye, well, if yer’re -.”

 “I am. I … I am sure.”

 The blonde chuckled lightly. “Aye, alright, babe.” Grabbing the lube, he pressed his lips to his partner’s softly.

 Alan kissed back, instantly, feverishly, his palms pressing to Eric’s bare chest. The blonde pulled him closer as their tongues rolled over one another’s, hand squeezing Alan’s pert rear roughly.

 The brunette moaned into the kiss, their hips rocking together, grinding.

 The top of the lube was popped off, Eric coating his fingers without breaking the kiss. He slid his index finger between smooth cheeks, began to rub it slowly against Alan’s entrance.

 The brunette tensed, the memories of past abuse flooding back at the familiar sensation.  

 The tip of his finger was eased inside.

 Alan gasped, broke the kiss sharply. “Er-Eric, stop.”

 Eric did, pulled his hand away quickly. “Ah ….”

 “I … I’m sorry, I … I thought I was ready, b-but -.”

 “It’s alright, Al, ah understand.”

 “Y-you do?”

 “Aye, of course ah do.” He slung his arm around his partner, nuzzled his cheek against soft, pale skin. “Don’t worry about it.”

 “W-we’ll do it, I … I promise, just not tonight.”

 “Aye,” he smiled, “when yer’re ready.”

\-------------------

 Alan tossed and turned into the early hours of the morning. He couldn’t sleep, was still so aroused by the events of the night.

 He reached a tentative hand down between his legs, and sighed. Still hard, as hard as it had been since Eric fell asleep and Alan began to think back on how close they actually came to having sex. He couldn’t get the thought of Eric’s large hand around his throbbing cock out of his mind.

 He squeaked a little, slide further under the covers as he thought of what else Eric could do to him, his cheeks flushing madly at his own dirty fantasies.

 A gulp left him. He couldn’t take it. As scary as it was to sleep with a human again, he wanted to. He really wanted to sleep with Eric, right now.

 Taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves, he scooted up, poked his head out from under the covers.

 He reached out, shook Eric’s arm gently with his hand. “Eric, w-wake up.” Nothing. A nudge was given next. “Eric!” He whispered harshly. “Eric!” Louder this time.

 But all he got in reply was a snore. He pondered what he should do for a moment, before he ripped the covers back off the both of them.

 Carefully, he climbed on top of his partner, a long breath leaving him at the friction it caused against his crotch.

 His hands gripped onto Eric’s shoulders, one either side, and he gave him a rough shake. “Wake up.”  

 “Uh ….” The blonde’s eyes slowly cracked open. “What is it? Uh … why are yer -?”

 “I … I’m in the mood for ….” He started to flush in embarrassment again.

 “R … right now?”

 “Y-yes.”

 The fog of sleep began to clear. “But yer weren’t ready -?”

 “I … I know, but I am now. I, I really want to do it. I was nervous earlier, but … but … I’m really … horny ….” He looked down. “Please?”

 Eric chuckled. Alan getting all flustered was utterly adorable. “Aye, alright, just give me chance tae wake up first.”

 “Okay, sure!”

 “Yer want tae do it in this position?” He smirked.

 “I, I,” he scrambled to get off of him, “I don’t mind, really.”

 “Heh, alright.”

\---------------------

 “Mmmm.” Alan panted between moans. His whole body felt tingly from the kisses and caresses he’d received.

 Eric sat down on his knees between slim, open legs. “Yer ready?”

 “Y-yes.”

 He opened the bottle of lube, rubbed the liquid over his hand, making sure his fingers were properly coated.

 Shifting closer, he gripped onto Alan’s ankle, bending his leg back as he placed it on his shoulder. A throaty breath left him – Alan looked so cute, all sweaty and flushed pink below him.

 Eric placed a finger to his entrance, began to rub in slow circles. The butterflies formed in Alan’s stomach again, but he tried his best to ignore them.

 Eric wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t.

 He began to rub quicker, before pressing his finger inside slowly, up to his first knuckle.

 “Nghh ….” He tensed at the intrusion.

 Eric heard the groan. “Yer okay, Al?”

 “Y-yes.” He took a deep breath, began to relax around Eric’s finger as he got used to the feeling. “Carry on.”

 “Alright.” He began to move his finger in and out, slowly inching deeper, urged on by Alan’s moans.

 The brunette closed his eyes, the nerves starting to subside. It felt so good. Eric was being really gentle with him.

 Soon, his whole finger was swallowed by Alan’s tight heat. He added another, began to scissor them slowly.

 “Ah …. Ah ….”

 Eric bent his fingers, rolling them in a steady rhythm inside of him.

 He hit gold.

 “AH!” Alan’s eyes flew open, his back arching from the bed. “Th-there … it … it feels g-good there.”

 “Here?” Eric chuckled, pressing his fingers up against the same area again.

 “Yes!” His nose scrunched in pleasure. “Mmmm.”

 The blonde quickened his movements, Alan beginning to move in time with him.

 “Mmm … ahh … Eric ….” An ache formed in the pit of his stomach. “Ahhh.” He slammed his arse down onto Eric’s hand, the pressure mounting. “Ah!” The pressure erupted, the ache leaving as he came, his whole body tensing.

 “Eric … k-keep going.”

 “Yer’re going tae wear yerself out at this rate,” he laughed.

 “I … it doesn’t matter. D-don’t stop, please.”

 “Okay.” Smiling, he leaned forward, his lips pressing to Alan’s.

 Alan kissed back frantically, a loud moan slipping between their lips as a third finger was pressed inside. The digits were moved in and out, spread apart, helping to stretch Alan further.  

 The kiss broke. “Eric … I-I’m ready,” he breathed.

 “Yer sure?”

 Smiling softly, he nodded. “I am.”

 “Alright. Yer want tae be on top?” Eric thought that that position would help Alan feel more in control, would help with the nerves.

 “Okay … but I … I don’t think I’ll be very good at it.” Teeth scraped against his bottom lip.

 “That doesn’t matter. If yer want tae do it like that, ah’m up for it.”

 “Okay,” he smiled again, “sure.”

\----------------

 Alan whimpered in pleasure as he sunk down onto Eric. It felt so good he almost couldn’t take it.

 A deep grunt left Eric, his grip on the Halflink’s hips tightening.

 Alan pressed his palms to Eric’s chest for support and then began to rock slowly, moaning softly at every small motion within him.

 “Arhh … Al, go, go a bit quicker.”

 “O-okay.” He did, beginning to bounce up and down a little. “Ahhh ….”

 The blonde squeezed the flesh of Alan’s hips as he moved against him, thrusting upwards as the brunette came down upon him.

 “Nghhh.” His hips quickened, cock slamming up into Alan. He couldn’t take the slow motions any longer, was desperate for more friction.

 “Ah! Eric!” Claws dug into skin, thighs squeezing around him. He slammed down onto his partner, and cried out in pleasure. He came again, his form trembling at the intensity of his climax.

 Eric continued to thrust, grunts escaping him as his balls grew heavy.

 “Eric,” Alan breathed, “can … can we switch? I … I’m getting tired.”

 “Aye … course we can.” He rolled them over, pulling Alan’s legs around his waist before he began to thrust again.

 “Ah!” The change of angle caused sudden, unexpected pleasure to hit Alan.

 He clenched around Eric, causing the blonde to groan loudly. He picked up speed, until he was pounding into Alan, until the Halflink was a shaking, drooling mess below him, claws scraping at every inch of skin they could reach.

 Eric buried his neck in Alan’s neck as his thrusts became sloppy, his climax nearing.

 With one final push, he was thrown over the edge, spilling into his partner. “Uhhhhh ….”

 He collapsed down onto Alan, the both of them panting heavily.

 A timid voice reached the Scotsman’s ears. “Did I do … okay?”

 “Ock,” he managed a breathy laugh, “yer were great. Did yer enjoy yerself?”

 “It was amazing, Eric.”

 “Great.” Knowing that he was probably a bit too heavy on Alan’s chest, he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

 His heart melted a little at seeing Alan’s face. His mouth hung slightly agape as he gasped for air, his hair drenched in sweat, eyes half lidded.

 “Ock, someone’s really worn out.”

 The brunette nodded slowly. “I … I did it again ….”

 “Did – ohh.” He laughed. “Yer messy bugger.”

 “Mmmm.”

 Rolling off of him, he soothed his hair with his palm. Slowly, Alan’s eyelids slid shut. He really was worn out; Eric could tell.

 Halflinks often orgasmed a lot during sex, became very sleepy and loving after the act.

 “Yer get some sleep, alright?”

 “Okay ….”

 Leaning in, he kissed the brunette’s temple softly. “Ah love yer.”

 A tired smile formed on his lips. “I love you too.” He snuggled up to Eric, licked at his cheek affectionately.

 “Goodnight, Eric.”

 “Aye, night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be updated often - not until I get my other two main fics out of the way. I wrote the first chap to make sure that I actually get around to doing it before it leaves my head.


End file.
